My Savior
by Raikiba
Summary: While going to the market, Doctor/Priestess Kagome was dragged to a stand where they'r selling demons and reluctantly purchase one. Demons has been treated harshly for many years and that kind of treatment Inuyasha has only ever known. Will this time be different?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: How it all began

**Hi, so this is my very firsy Inuyasha fanfic XD hope you all like it, and i think this is a little long for a prologue but whatever. There will also have sesshoumaru and rin couple, and miroku and sango. But they will be introduced later into the story.**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha belongs to the great Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>My Savior<p>

**_~*~*~Present~*~*~_**

**_The night air was cold, snow covered the ground like a white carpet. Inuyasha was in his cage, trapped, cold, with nothing to do but look up at the starry sky. His cage was positioned at the end of a wagon, which was now being transported in a caravan. He had nothing to protect himself from the cold. _**

**_He looked up from his cage at the night sky remembering the day that his whole world changed, when his world turned to darkness. _**

Chapter 1: prologue

A long, long time ago, there was a demon kingdom far to the west and was ruled by the Great Dog Demon, InuTaisho. He was loved and cherished by his people and they would follow him to the death. He had a loving mate named Izayoi, and two sons named Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Everything was peaceful in this great kingdom; however, not until trouble seemed to loom from the east.

Lately the humans who ruled in the east had begun to hunt down demons. The reason for this no one knows, just all of the sudden the humans began to hate demons. They considered demons as a threat and must be eliminated. They thought themselves above demons and that demons were meant to serve them. So the demons were either put into slavery or they are to be eliminated.

In Inuyahsa's 10th summer, his peaceful world came crashing down when the humans finally had the courage to attack his father's kingdom. It was unexpected; the demons never thought that the humans would be stupid enough as to directly attack the demon kingdom. The attack happened during the night, and every demon was caught by surprise. The humans used the surprise attack to their advantage and also the priestesses, monks, and demon slayers they had to their disposal.

The kingdom was now under attack, the demons that were caught off guard were now fighting back. Their first prince had came to their rescue, and with his direction the demons were now fighting back and were easily holding their grounds against the humans.

_**~*~*~*~The Fourth outer wall~*~*~*~**_

"Unit B, make sure the humans don't get to the third outer wall, use any force necessary, gather the archers and foot soldiers ready, protect unit A while they transport the injured to the main city. Unit A take the injured and hurry them to the main city, evacuate the civilians living in the area of the second and third outer wall and bring them behind the first outer wall. After evacuating the civilians close all outer wall gates, we must not let any humans reach the main city!" Sesshomaru said to his soldiers while just arriving at the outer wall.

"Yes your highness." The head from unit A and B bowed.

Sesshomaru then turned towards Jaken, his loyal assistant.

"Jaken, go warn Myoga at the palace of the situation, so he will relay the message to father. Let him know of the situation and that I have it under control. These humans will never get through the third outer wall, they were only lucky to get through the fourth outer wall, but not anymore." Sesshomaru was now glaring towards the humans.

As he was done giving his orders, he headed towards the front to join the battle. He was not one of those leaders and generals who just stay behind the lines and direct their forces and let his people fight alone.

_**~*~*~*~Main Palace~*~*~*~**_

In the palace Myoga was hopping through the halls in a hurry to relay the message to his lord. The little flea was hopping as fast as he could. His lord would be in his study, working at this hour. After the billionth hop he finally reached the study. He told the guards to open the door.

"Open the doors I have urgent news for his lord" Myoga commanded.

The guards obeyed and opened the door for their lord personal adviser.

InuTaisho was at the moment in his study going through documents, just when he found the document he needed the doors to his study burst open.

"My lord!" Myoga came hopping in.

"What is it Myoga?" He said without glancing up from his document.

"My lord, the kingdom is under attack." The flea started to report. This had gotten InuTaisho attention. He looked up from his document towards Myoga. Myoga continued with his report.

"The humans have already broken through one of the outer walls of the kingdom, my lord. Sesshomaru is already at the front keeping things under control, however we do not know for how long he can hold them back. He has evacuated the injured and the civilians in the area and have them being brought to the main city."

"Good, I shall go and prepare and inform Izayoi of the situation, and have her stay in charge of the Palace while I am gone. Inform Sesshomaru that I am on my way."

"Yes, my lord" The flea left and InuTaisho got up and began walking towards his chambers. He was not so surprised by this attack; he saw it coming, but never really thought it would really happen. He knew who was leading the humans, he never thought that, Setsuna no Takemaru would come this far as to attack his kingdom.

"_Takemaru, that jealous bastard even after 19 years he is still looking for his revenge!"_ He thought to himself.

_Takemaru and InuTaisho goes way back, it all started when InuTaisho was in search for his mate. He had lived long and was lord of his own kingdom, however he thought it was time to look for his mate. Ruling a kingdom by one self could get very lonely after many years of ruling. And that loneliness became stronger as the years goes by. Once he found his true mate, she would ease his pain and save him from solitude. _

_The thing is, male demons in this world each has their own true mate meant for them, their soul mate, their other half. If not united with their other half, they become lonely as the years goes by, and at one point it becomes so unbearable that the male demons begins to allow themselves to feel no emotion at all. Some becomes cold and cruel while others just show no emotion at all, they just become a living shell of their former self, with no other purpose in life. Their eyes, once with full of life now becomes nothing more than empty orbs. That is why it is important for the male demons to find their true mate as soon as possible. _

_However, it was not so easy for InuTaisho. He had searched for at least 50 years and still had no luck. During the search he met a female demon, which is rare. Female demons only transforms into a full fledged demon once they have found their mate. Their demon side lays dormant until then and because of that, female demons will appear as a human until then. _

_Her name was Fluffette and she had lost her mate a very long time ago and was now living by herself in the woods not far from a human kingdom. InuTaisho was intrigued by her and decided to stay by her side. They had developed a relationship over time, which then led to the birth of Sesshomaru. _

_A few months after Sesshomaru's birth InuTaisho came to notice that, even though he was in love, he still felt empty inside. Fluffette was not his true mate and even though he loved her he still was not happy. Fluffette also noticed this and they both decided it was best to go their separate ways._

_Not soon after he was gone the humans in the nearby kingdom, had began to notice a female demon living in the forest nearby to their kingdom. The humans had gathered around and went after her. She was murdered by the hands of the humans. Fluffette had seen this coming and just before she was murdered she had entrusted her son in the hands of her most trusted friend the hime Izayoi, who resided the human kingdom. Fluffette left instructions to Izayoi, that if she is dead, Izayoi is to care for her son like her own until his father came looking for his son and so Izayoi awaited, and cared for Sesshomaru until the day the InuTaisho came looking for his son. _

_Three months had passed and InuTaisho had heard of what had happened. He returned to Fluffette's house to find it burned down. InuTaisho was now angered and headed towards the human kingdom, now in search for his son. _

_During those three months the princess Izayoi had gotten attached to the boy, she really thought of him as her own son and perhaps not willing to give the father back his son. In addition, to that a samurai lord had come to this kingdom in hopes of marrying the beautiful princess who resided in the palace. This samurai lord was known as __Setsuna no Takemaru. He has been there for three months now pestering the princess with visits after visits asking her hand in marriage. However, Izayoi did not love him and always refused._

_After getting the information he needed, InuTaisho infiltrated the palace in search for the princess who was in charge of his son. He sneaked in through one the palace windows, and now roamed the palace. He headed towards the chamber where his son is supposed to be residing in. Once he finally found the chamber, he entered. _

_However, only to be caught by surprise by the beautiful women who was signing his son to sleep. She had his son in her lap, rocking him to sleep, singing a lullaby and staring at his son with so much love in her eyes. InuTaisho could not stop staring at her she was the most beautiful women InuTaisho has ever encountered, he felt something inside his chest, but he had no idea what it was. He brought his hand up to his chest and held it over his heart. This feeling was not something bad, it felt good. He had not felt anything like this for so long, not even for __Fluffette. He could also have sworn he has known her from somewhere before. _

_When Izayoi finally noticed InuTaisho in the room, she was shocked. The first thing she did was cradle Sesshomaru in her arms protectively, and began to back up to the farthest corner in the room, while giving him a look that meant, she would protect this child to the death. This action made the feeling in InuTaisho's heart grow even stronger. If only he knew what this feeling was. He could not stop staring at her, he began to close the distance between them and spoke softly._

"_I will not harm you, I am the father of the child you hold in your arms." He stated while still staring at her. Izayoi, for some reason, believed him after hearing his voice. He noticed her scared expression lessened but she still cradled his son protectively in her arms. _

"_Ah, you must be InuTaisho. I have been waiting for your arrival for a long time now. I heard a lot about you from __Fluffette."__ The sound of her voice shocked him. It was as beautiful as her._

"_Oh, really?" InuTaisho now smiled and arched up his left brow. This is interesting, he wondered what kind of things Fluffette, would have mentioned to her about him. But he was also interested to know how they knew one another._

"_You knew her? She never once spoke of you" Even though she may be beautiful, she held his son in her arms; he must be careful and not let his guard down. If she tried anything he would eliminated her right then and there. He would show no mercy. _

"_Yes, she and I have been friends since little. We had kept our friendship a secret." She relaxed a bit more. _

_Izayoi heart was racing, she had never seen such an attractive male before, a demon at that. She had heard of demons being beautiful but she never thought this handsome. He had long silver hair, held back in a tail behind his head. He had one magenta stripe on each cheek; his eyes were a combination of gold and amber color. He had a spiked pauldron armor covering both of his arms and covers his shoulder sections of his cuirass. His armor and long flowing sash had a Chinese influence. He had on a traditional type of flowing Japanese pants known as a Sashinuki Hakama, which gathered at the ankles producing a balloon effect. His footwear was a flat pointed ankle-high boots. His armor had formed around his body so well that one could see it was body of a warrior. She did not know why but for some strange reason she has a feeling that she has met him somewhere before._

" _Are you here to take him away?" She asked while looking down at Sesshomaru. _

"_Yes, I am here to take him. It is better if he came with me to my kingdom where he will be safer." There was now sadness in her eyes, which broke InuTaisho's heart. He did not want to see her sad. Izayoi did not want to part with the child, she hugged him closer to her. Little Sesshomaru was sleeping peacefully in her arms._

_InuTasiho could not bear to see her sad and without thinking he crossed the room towards her. Which shocked Izayoi, she just stood still. Once he was closer to her, it hit him. Her scent was so intoxicating. He stared down at her and sniffed one more time. The scent was so familiar. _

_The real meaning behind a true mate is that the couple had been lovers and mates in their former lives. And in no matter which life time they would always find each other again. That is why many say when the two encountered one another that they would both have a feeling of nostalgia, the scent of the female will be familiar and irresistible to the male and that the male would start to feel again as soon as setting his eyes on her. Once the male found his mate, he will use everything in his power to tie their fates together forever. _

'_It cannot be' He said to himself after realizing all the sign were true._

_At this point, Izayoi was nervous and scared. She was caught by surprised when InuTaisho said something. _

"_I have finally found you after years of searching; I have finally found my mate." _

_After that night InuTaisho and Izayoi had a rough star. He had kidnapped her along with his son that night from the palace and began his journey back to his kingdom. Takemaru had heard of this and decided to rescue the princess in hoping that once she is rescued she would come to her senses and marry him. _

_At the beginning of the journey Izayoi was furious at InuTaisho and kept refusing to believe she was his mate and demanded to be brought back, however she was still a bit happy to be with little Sesshomaru. During the journey Takemaru and InuTaisho had clashed many times, thus began their eternal hatred for one another._

InuTaisho opened the door to his chambers and found his mate asleep. She was deep in sleep and he smiled and walked over to her. He bent down and kissed her on her forehead.

"Darling, wake up, there is urgent news."

Izayoi woke up, and blinked a couple of times before staring up at InuTaisho. She smiled and hugged him dragging him down onto the bed. She gave him a quick peck on his lips; she then stared at him, his expression one of worry.

"What is dear?" She now, also becoming a bit more serious, she hated to see her mate like this.

"It's Takemaru, he has finally come."

"What? How could this be I thought after so many years he would have given up."

"I thought so to, however he now leads a human army and has already breached through the fourth outer wall. I must go and join Sesshomaru out at the front."

"Oh my, he has already attacked." She was now getting out of bed and starting to change out of her sleeping robes.

"Yes, he has and that is why I need you to stay here with Inuyasha. I am leaving you in charge of the Palace while I am gone."

Izayoi was now starting to worry; she did not like this at all. As she was done changing, InuTaisho was as well. She stared at his back, at his broad shoulders, those shoulders that carry so many burdens and she wished she could take some away. She was scared of losing him, if she lost him she would not know what to do. She walked up behind him and hugged him.

"Can you promise me one thing, when you're out there, please be careful and comeback to me and to our sons." She hugged him even tighter.

InuTaisho turned around slowly and held her by the waist hugging her. With one hand he captured her chin in his hand and tilted her head so that she was now staring up at him. He could see some tears forming in her eyes.

"I promise." He then kissed her, making sure he put all of his emotions into his kiss.

"I must go now; I shall come back, my dear as soon as I get rid of the humans." He said while now walking towards the door.

Izayoi was now walking through the palace hall heading towards Inuyasha's room to check on him. She would want to have her son by her side, because if anything happens she would be there to defend her baby boy. She finally arrived, and she opened the door. She was expecting to see her son in his bed asleep.

"Inuyasha honey, wake up we—" She however could not finish her sentence because when she stared at her sons bed, it was empty.

"Inuyasha!"

She looked around his room, under the bed, in his closet, behind curtains, however he was nowhere to be found. Until she felt a breeze against her shoulder, she turned around and saw the door to his balcony was slightly open.

"_No, he could not have, not again."_ she thought to herself in horror.

She walked up and opened the door; she stepped outside onto the balcony and that is when she saw couple of sheets tied up together forming a long rope of sheets and were draped over the balcony edge.

This proved that her little Inuyasha has once again fled into the middle of the night to go play at his favorite spot, which lay by the last outer wall. Izayoi now run as fast as she could to inform Myoga, so that he could relay the message to InuTaisho.

Little Inuyasha had always had this bad habit of sneaking of into the night to explore and play near the last outer wall. He had always liked going into to the forest. This started since he was 6 years old. Izayoi should have noticed this coming.

The bad feeling that she was sensing moments ago was not for InuTaisho, it was for her son. If anything happened to Inuyasha she would never forgive herself.

She had finally found Myoga. The flea was hopping down the hallways.

"Myoga!" She yelled.

Myoga stopped hopping and turned around.

"Ah, my Lady it is nice to see you-" he was cut short when she interrupted him.

"Myoga, its Inuyasha he sneaked out again. Where is InuTaisho, he must be informed immediately."

The flea acted fast.

"Alright, my lady. I will send a messenger to inform his lord of the situation." He said while hopping away.

"Please hurry." She had tears now falling from her eyes.

_**~*~*~*~Forest near Fourth outer wall~*~*~*~**_

"Dang it! Why did it start to rain?"

Little Inuyasha was now lost in the forest near the last outer wall, due to the wetness he could not smell his way back. He continued to walk; however, he heard some yelling in the far distance. A yell that sounded like a group of people that were charging into battle. As soon as he gotten closer he ducked and crouched his way behind a couple of bushes.

"What the?"

Inuyasha saw humans and demons fighting. _What is going on? Why are humans attacking father's kingdom. _Inuyasha was about to turn to go back, but he caught the sight of his older brother Sesshomaru. He saw Sesshomaru fighting with ease eliminating every human that came in his way. But, he was now being surrounded by what looked like mikos and monks. These mikos and monks are not like other weak humans. Sesshomaru was now surrounded.

Sesshomaru said nothing only stared at the monks and mikos with his cold-blooded arrogant way of his.

"Give up demon we have you surrounded."

They began to close in, each with their own weapon pointed at him. The mikos all launched their arrows at the same time, however Sesshomaru skillfully dodged them and headed towards one of the mikos. When he was about to strike the first miko, one of the monks attacked from the side, which made him jump back.

All the while Inuyasha was still in the bushes watching intently his brother's fight. He was so concentrated towards his brother that he did not notice someone approaching from the back of his hiding spot. He was caught by surprised and was grabbed by the collar being dragged out of his hiding spot.

"Let go of me!" Inuyasha yelled while struggling to get out of his captive grasp.

At the sound of Inuyasha's voice Sesshomaru turned his head towards his brother. Confused as to why his little brother was doing here at all, his little brother should have been in his quarters sleeping. He saw his little brother being held by his collar, by a human soldier.

_Damn it, he sneaked out again! _

Sesshomaru needed to act fast; he started to run after his little brother. But the other humans were not letting him get through. Miko's launched their arrows again, he jumped back to dodge them, creating more distance between him and his little brother.

"tsk" Sesshomaru was starting to get pissed.

"Big brother!" Inuyasha gave up struggling and tried to call out for his brother's aid, while extending his hands out towards him, tears now falling from his eyes.

"Hold on Inuyasha." The only way Sesshomaru was going to save his brother was if he eliminated his enemies first. However, what he did not know is that would be the last time he ever saw his little brother again.

On the way, InuTaisho had received a message from the palace guards. His son had sneaked out once again and this time he might be in trouble. Once he had received the message he acted fast, he headed straight in the direction of the forest. Once he had reached the last outer wall, he had noticed the demons were able to push most of the humans soldiers back, and are now fighting in the forest. He looked around and could not find his eldest son Sesshomaru.

_I can't waste my time here. Knowing him he will be alright. I must first locate Inuyasha._

InuTaisho said to himself while dashing through the forest at a fast pace. While running he noticed something was off. The way the demons were pushing the human back was way too easy. The humans were not even seemed to be trying to push forward. If one looked closely they were inching back bit by bit. The humans were retreating very slowly, and were letting it seem as if the demons were pushing the humans back. He narrowed his eyes. _What is Takemaru planning?_

He continued forward.

In the far distance he saw his eldest son Sesshomaru finishing of a monk. Around him lay many dead humans, mikos and monks.

Just before Sesshomaru was about to give the final strike to the monk. The monk said something.

"You demons think you may be winning now but just wait and see Takemaru has something planned that will bring this kingdom to its knees. " The monk coughed had a smirk on his face. When the monk looked up he expected to see fear and confusion in the demons eyes, but instead he saw only arrogance and a predators smile.

"You humans never seem to cease surprising me with your stupidity." Was all Sesshomaru said before he slashed the monk's head clean off. _One should never reveal one's plan or hint that there is a plan to an enemy, no matter in what situation one was in. _Sesshomaru turned around and saw his father coming his way.

"Sesshomaru, have you seen your brother." InuTaisho came to a stop.

"Yes father he was captured by the enemy and was dragged east of here. We must hurry." Sesshomaru started running in the direction where Inuyasha had been taken, his father dashing alongside him.

"Have you noticed something strange Sesshomaru?" InuTaisho was hoping his son also noticed something was wrong.

"Yes father at first I was not sure, but just now a monk mentioned of a plan his general Takemaru had in store for us. The kingdom could be in grave danger."

The two stayed quiet for a while, thinking what Takemaru's plan could be. Not soon later a small black bird was ascending to where InuTaisho and Sesshomaru were. As the bird reached eye level of InuTaisho, Myoga popped onto InuTaisho's shoulder.

"My lord, I have urgent news from the Main Palace." Myoga shouted.

"What's wrong? Is there trouble at the Main Palace." InuTaisho did not stop he continued forward, he will rescue his son no matter what.

"My Lord, the mages at the Main Palace stated that they are sensing great energies being gathered in the direction of the enemy's base camp. They have sensed great destruction and they fear for the worst, my lord. If such an attack is unleashed onto the kingdom, the whole kingdom and everyone within it will be annihilated."

This made both demons stop dead in their tracks.

"So this attack was only to distract us so they have time to prepare such a destructive attack." InuTaisho said while finally putting the pieces together.

"Yes, my lord. That is why the mages could not detect it before. They could not detect such energy when other monks and mikos are also using same kind of energy in their battles. We do not have much time left my lord. Lady Izayoi has demanded that all the mages to follow her towards the underground spell chamber that lay beneath the Main Palace. She sent me here to inform you of the situation as soon as possible. They are going to cast the spell onto the city." Myoga finished.

InuTaisho knew what his beloved was planning. He wasted no time he acted fast. He knew he only had little time to try and rescue his son to get back to the Main Palace.

"Sesshomaru you will lead the demons back to the kingdom, as soon as everyone is retreated seal all outer wall gates with a sealing spell. Let no one get out. I will go and find Inuyasha as fast as possible"

Sesshomaru did not question his father. He acted fast, and ran back towards the kingdom.

"My lord, if you seal all outer wall gates, how will you be able to enter."

"Myoga do not tell me you have forgotten of the underground passage."

InuTaisho now continued to dash through the forest again, he could not waste any minute. He only had a limited time before the teleportation spell will be casted throughout the kingdom and he and his son needed to be inside the kingdom before the spell was casted.

_**~*~*~*~Main Palace~*~*~*~**_

Back at the Main Palace Izayoi gathered all the mages and were now in the underground chamber. The chamber was big and had many elegant markings throughout the chamber. These marking were not only found in this chamber, however throughout the whole city. These marking were carved since the day the kingdom was built, in case the kingdom ever fell under attack and had no chance of survival. This spell would be there last trump card.

And the time had finally come to put it into use. It was the only thing Izayoi could have thought of. The only way she saw the kingdom surviving the attack was the teleportation spell.

The mages needed to hurry before the humans were ready to unleash their attack. They would make it on time but just barely. Izayoi just hoped that InuTaisho and Inuyasha would come back before time was up.

The mages gathered around in a circle, and began to chant. As they began to chant, slowly the marking in the middle of the circle began to light up. The light was a beautiful blue color, and the light was slowly spreading through the chamber. The light surrounded them making it look as if they were now underwater in the most clearest of ocean.

The only way the spell would work was if all the outer wall gates were sealed off with a sealing spell. The marking would then slowly but surely begin to light and spread throughout the whole kingdom once it reaches the last outer wall times was up.

_**~*~*~*~The First Outer Wall~*~*~*~**_

"Hurry seal the gate shut, the spell has begun." Sesshomaru shouted. He was able to retreat with his people and seal all the gates.

He saw the blue light of the marking of the spell slowly approaching. _And so it begins, this will be a race of time. _

The first outer wall gate was shut. His job was done. What he only could do now is wait. He began to walk towards the Palace to join his step mother.

Jaken his loyal assistant came running down the hall towards him.

"Me lord, I think your presence is need in the spell chamber, lady Izayoi needs someone by her side."

Sesshomaru said nothing, he just continued walking with Jaken behind him.

Even though lady Izayoi was not his real mother, he still cared for her. Sometimes he may not show it, but he does cares deeply for her. She is the only mother he has ever known.

He arrived in the spell chamber, beautiful blue lights everywhere. He spotted lady Izayoi in the far corner, tears strolling down her face. He walked up towards her.

"Mother" he called out gently to her.

She turned and saw Sesshomaru. He was not her son by blood but she thought of him as her own. Tears started to flow even more down her face. Sesshomaru walked up and hugged her.

"Sesshomaru thank goodness your okay"

Sesshomaru said nothing he just held his mother in his arms. Jaken rarely saw this side of his lord. Normally he had a cold exterior. He only showed this side to the people he really cared for. And until now it was only towards his mother. She continued to cry, and Sesshomaru knew that she was worried about his father and his little brother.

"It is going to be alright mother, father and Inuyasha will arrive safely before the spell is cast."

Lady Izayoi wanted to believe his words but for some reason somewhere deep down she had a feeling she will lose one of them this night.

_**~*~*~*~ Enemy's Base Camp~*~*~*~**_

The enemy's base camp resided at a clearing at the edge the forest. Inuyasha was now being brought to where other prisoners of the war were being held captive. All of them were placed together in a cage to be put into slavery in the future. The other captives noticed their prince was trying to struggle out of the humans grip. Inuyasha saw many other demons, he saw their surprised faces. Many women and children were among the captives in the cage.

Inuyasha also noticed that one of the guards had a key around his neck. That guard was almost falling asleep. Inuyasha saw this as an opportunity to cause a distraction. He started to struggle again.

"Stop it kid, no matter how much you struggle you will never get free." The human was losing his grip slowly each time Inuyasha began to struggle.

At one point in the forest Inuyasha realized he will get nowhere by crying, so he toughened up and did the only thing he knew he could, was to stall the man until his brother or father comes to his rescue. And a distraction is just what he needed.

He noticed that the grip of the human soldier was slowly loosening. He just needed to struggle a little more and….

_Ha, I am free!_

"Hey someone grab that kid." The human soldier started to run after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran towards the half asleep guard. He was able to grab the key and run towards the entrance of the cage.

Inuyasha managed to get the cage door open and all the captives were released. They were all now on the run heading towards the forest trying to get back to the kingdom. All guards were now on alert and were now running everywhere to recapture them.

They were able to recapture only a few, before Takemaru had arrived and ordered his soldiers to stop.

"Let them run back to their kingdom if they want. They are going to be annihilated anyways. The ones you were able to recapture place them back in the cage." He ordered.

The soldiers let the other captives go, and the rest that they were recaptured they placed back into the cage. And sadly among them was little Inuyasha. They placed him in the cage and placed him in shackles.

_**~*~*~*~ Near the edge of the Forest~*~*~*~**_

InuTaisho was almost reaching enemy camp when he spotted some demons running in his direction. The demons saw their lord approaching. He came to a stop.

"Are you all okay?" InuTaisho inquired.

They all shook their head yes. They all knew the next question their lord was going to ask them and so they relay the info before he had asked.

"My lord your son is being held captive, because of him we were able to escape."

"Alright then you all hurry back towards the kingdom and enter through the underground passage all outer wall gates have been sealed shut, the teleportation spell is going into effect."

The demons were surprised at the information, that spell was only used as a last resort if they were in a dire situation. This meant the situation was really bad.

"Yes my lord."

They all began to run back towards the kingdom again. And InuTaisho continued to the enemy's base he was almost there.

_**~*~*~*~ Enemy's base camp~*~*~*~**_

"General there is a rumor going around that among the war captives that we have captured the youngest son of InuTaisho." One of the soldiers said to Takemaru.

Takemaru was intrigued by this; he started to plot an evil scheme. He knew that a special someone will not stop at nothing until he had his son back. This was now his opportunity to slay the demon himself.

"Bring him to me." He ordered as he turned around to continue to view the spell the miko's and monks were still preparing for. _Nearly complete!_ Takemaru smiled.

He did not need to wait long before Inuyasha was brought before him. Takemaru walked up to the boy and with his hands he grabbed Inuyasha's face to get a better view of him.

_He is indeed his child._

Just then the sound of dying soldiers could be heard. InuTaisho has arrived and he was not quiet about it. Takemaru looked up and saw him. He was walking towards him with his sword in his hand ready to fight.

InuTaisho saw his son next to Takemaru and began to walk in their direction, slashing down any enemy that came his way.

"Father!" Inuyasha yelled. InuTaisho looked at his son, a look that said -_I will save you no matter what son_- type of look. Inuyasha understood and stayed quiet.

"Takemaru you know how this is going to end, just give me my son back and let us be on our way."

"But where's the fun in that now, you just got here. What's the rush, why not just relax and enjoy what is going to happen next." He smirked.

"I warned you Takemaru." Was all InuTaisho said before he quickly dashed towards Takemaru ready to slash him with his Tessaiga.

Takemaru completely forgot about Inuyasha and clashed with InuTaisho. They both stopped each others attack, they both in lock glaring at each other.

Inuyasha now stood at the side lines. He looked around and saw most of the guards dead and the rest of the human army was at the other side of the enemy camp protecting the spell casting site. He used this opportunity to release the other captives. Even though he was shackled he managed to reach the cage and helping them escape.

Inuyasha looked back at his father and what came next happened so fast. At one moment his father was fighting with Takemaru, and then another moment Inuyasha saw Takemaru's arm being slashed off. And then another moment Inuyasha was now in the arms of his father.

InuTaisho did not waste no time returning back towards the kingdom. He caught up with other captives.

"Hurry head towards the underground entrance." They did not question their lord and they all followed him towards the entrance.

Meanwhile back at the enemy's base camp Takemaru was gathering tree of his most skilled miko's.

"Make sure you get him. And then you soldiers go after them." Was all he said while gripping his injured arm in pain. The mikos will launch their sacred arrows at InuTaisho, making him immobile while the soldiers who were in pursuit will then retrieve him.

InuTaisho was reaching the underground entrance. The mikos had a clear shot at InuTasho's back they were now waiting for Takemaru's command.

"Shoot." And the three mikos launched their arrows.

InuTaisho was almost at the entrance he just needed a few more step, he could see the light of the spell approaching. A sense of relief came over him as he was just one step away from the passage. However, that did not last long when out of nowhere he felt stabbing pain in his back. The three sacred arrows of the mikos had hit the target. Due to the sudden attack InuTaisho fell forward and Inuyasha was accidentally knocked out of his arms. InuTaisho was lucky and fell just inside of the entrance where the markings reached. However, little Inuyasha did not. Inuyasha landed right outside of the entrance and the teleportation spell was complete.

As Inuyasha looked up he saw the kingdom vanished before his eyes and he was left behind…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review to let me know if i should continue, and also let me know what i can improve XD. thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: 100 years later

**Hey guys, sorry i took long in writing this chapter and i am also happy to see people actually like my story. i will try to update more sooner. And also i would like to ask you guys your opinion on one thing. i am planning to have rin and sesshomaru and miroku and sango ending up together in my story and was wondering if you guys would like side stories about them?**

**well that is it for now hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: 100 years later<strong>

Ever since that fateful day there was pain, a sea of pain he was floating in. Would it ever come to an end? He did not know, at this point he had lost all hope. He had a thousand cuts and burns, and there was always this taunting laughter of his masters telling him it would go on for eternity.

He could not believe he was reduced to such a pitiful state. He, who had demon blood coursing through his veins, was easily overpowered by mere humans. He was not a full demon as his father or brother, he was a half demon or three quarter demon due to his mother side of the family, she was a half demon.

After that dreadful day that he was left behind, his world became a living nightmare. At first he was rebellious. Any chance he had gotten, he would attack his masters and try to escape. After a while he was then considered a threat if not dealt with. He needed to be restrained. So the humans had placed the necklace of subjugation around him.

The necklace worked as an obedience collar and was placed around his neck to make sure he would be tamed. Once the enchanted words were said the necklace began to shrink and strangle the life out of him. He stopped trying to escape after that, and hoped his kind will come to rescue him. But they didn't and the agony continued and went on relentlessly. Where was his father? His Brother? Why have they not come yet to end this?

As the years went by he slowly began to forget what it felt like to be free and happy and was replaced by endless pain. New cuts and burns would be added. The necklace of subjugation has been used consistently by his tormentors, which left his neck to never heal properly.

In the whole century that had passed, he had so many masters that he lost count, each and every one of them used him in every possible way. Some for hard labour, others for their amusement to punish, others for sexual purposes, and the list went on. There had never been one that was kind. He had only known the evil and twisted side of the human race and was convinced that every human was alike.

He had never let them witnessed and enjoyed his agony, no matter what they had done to him. He could always feel the rage within them when he refused to acknowledge their presence or when pain was inflicted upon him. He wanted all this to end; he wanted death and welcomed it. His eyes were now cold as ice. He would stare with those ice cold eyes at his masters, never once left their faces, never blinked, the eyes of a predator waiting, and watching. However, none had the guts to finish him off.

At times when he thought he would have a break from his tormentors; pain still remained. However, it was a different kind of pain, not a physical one. Another kind of pain arose to the surface. It ate at him and tormented him. He did not know what it was, however the only way he could describe it, was grief and isolation. As if he dwelled in darkness all alone, this feeling grew stronger over the years to the point where it consumed him. He felt like roaring out his pain like the wounded animal that he was. He could no longer bear to be alone. He just wanted it all to end.

Inuyasha now resided alone in his cage, out in the cold with others of his kind who were placed in their own separate cages. He looked around and saw a light sheet of snow covering the street in which the small caravan had arrived. It was now night time and not one soul would be found wandering around town at those hours. The street was illuminated by candles that were in the lantern poles at the side of the street.

Inuyasha noticed there were empty stands in front of small buildings that looked like different shops. This street seemed to be the market section of the town. The caravan had rented a space in the market street and the space they occupied was in the far corner of the street next to a fountain, where the main attractions seemed to be. There was enough space for all the demons to be put on display like a pet shop.

The men of the caravan were done unloading all the merchandises and demons from the caravan and were now arranging them for when sunrise comes, they begin to sell.

"Put those boxes in the far corner, the other merchandise next to the demons and be careful those are valuable items and that includes the demons, they are going to bring us a lot of money men." The slave trader smiled as he walked up towards one of the cages with a wicked smile.

Inuyasha turned his face upwards towards the night sky. The stars were out and he lost himself for a while in them. These were the only moments in his life where he could enjoy the outside world. A cold breeze passed by and Inuyasha cuddled into the ragged blanket hoping to get a bit warmer. He was lucky that the slave trader at least provided him with some kind of protection against the cold, which were a ragged blanket and pants to wear. Those were the only item of clothing he had on. The slave trader wanted his merchandise to at least be in a presentable condition before they were sold.

Inuyasha stomach growled he looked down and placed a hand over his stomach hoping to stop the growling. He had not eaten in days and probably will still not get anything to eat for a couple of days. The slave trader liked to keep the demons weak so they won't have the energy to rebel and escape. Inuyasha decided he would try to get some sleep; he had not slept for days now.

Just as Inuyasha fell into a restless sleep, the sun began to rise over the horizon.

_**~*~*~*~The Markets~*~*~*~**_

It was now midday and Kagome was in the market section of the town. Even though the sun was at its peak it was still cold. She pulled her snow white fur hat closer down with the ear-flaps covering her ears, and she tightened the matching white scarf she had on.

The street was crowded with people, which made Kagome a bit nervous. She never liked being around a lot of people, especially for a girl who was on the run. She was walking at a fast pace trying to finish as soon as possible.

_Kagome just hurry and buy the stuff you need so you can go home!_ She thought to herself.

She looked down at her list she held in her hand.

_Alright I just need disinfectant then I can go home__. __I probably have a lot of patients today I can't keep them waiting for too long. _

She finally reached the end of the market street near a big beautiful fountain, their mostly were the main attractions. Performers would gather around the fountain and perform to earn money. Kagome spotted the shop and went in. As she opened the door to the shop a bell rang that was hanging at the other side of the door.

The shop keeper who was behind the counter looked up and noticed that his favorite customer just walked in.

"Well if it isn't the Doc. How you doing?"

"Hi Fred, I am fine and how many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name?" She said with a joking smile on her face.

" Hahaha, you never change. So what can I do for my favorite customer?" he smiled.

Kagome was now checking one of the shelves, for a disinfectant.

"Fred, I am your only customer."

Kagome smiled and walked up towards the counter.

"Now now isn't that a bit harsh."

"Anyways, do you have any disinfectant I don't see any in their usual spot. I probably bought all last time I was here." She pointed over her shoulder towards an empty spot on the shelf.

"They finished already, before you came into this town a month ago I never had to make sure to keep my shelves stocked. I have some in the back, wait here and I will go grab some for ya."

The shop keeper disappeared into the back of the shop.

Kagome waited patiently by the counter, deep in thought.

It was true she had arrived few weeks ago at this town and was staying at a house she was renting at the very top of the hill.

_I should start moving soon again, I can't stay here anymore._

She had never stayed in one place for too long; the longest she would stay in a town was 2 months tops. It would be too much of a risk to stay longer, everyone in the small town already knew her, being the only doctor available in the vicinity.

If she does not want to be captured she needed to continue running. She had kept it up for most of her life and she was not going to get captured now and let all those years go to waste.

"Here you go Kagome, is that all you need today?" Kagome snapped out of her trance and looked at the the shop keeper.

"Yes thanks, Fred."

Kagome handed him the money.

"You know it sucks that you have to move again so quickly, you just arrived here. Why not stay here permanently; the town needs a doctor around here. A month ago we were so happy to hear a doctor moved into town. Doctors are very hard to come by in this day and age." Fred said while placing the money away and bagging her purchase.

"I know Fred, and because doctors are hard to come by that I travel." She smiled, then grabbed her disinfectant, placed it in her basket and headed towards the door.

"Thanks again Fred, have a nice day." She said over her shoulder.

And she was out the door.

Running, that has been her whole life, that was the only thing she knew and she was tired of it, she could never let her guard down, always living in fear needing to look over her shoulder for her life.

In every new town she moved into she would try to keep a low profile, however being a doctor made it difficult. In this time and age doctors were rare, when one does visit a town word would travel fast, the profession she chose was a bit controversy to trying to keep a low profile. She chose a risky profession but she loved it and she is good at what she does. She was a bright child when she was young and her mother always praised her that she would make an excellent doctor one day. She loved helping people and will probably do so for the rest of her life. Been her mother was a priestess, Kagome uses her power solely for healing her patients. That was what separated her from the other doctors and her _sister_.

Kagome really missed her mother. Before her mother had died she entrusted Kagome with one thing to protect, and to make sure it would never fall into the wrong hands.

She grasped with her right hand the necklace around her neck.

_I'm never going to let them have this necklace. _

Kagome snapped out of her gaze and looked around. It was busy like always, many villagers walking from stand to stand, horses pulling wagons that had supplies inside.

When she started walking she noticed many humans had their demons beside them. Demons were popular now a days, if a person did not own one meant that they did not distinguished themselves from others.

_What a stupid notion. _Kagome thought to herself.

She found the idea of demon slavery inhumane and cruel. Whenever she visited the markets she would see demons walking a foot behind their masters and most of those demons she would notice had signs of mistreatment. Their scars would be visible on their faces and other parts of their bodies that were not concealed.

Kagome could even tell by the way some of the demons walked if they were hurt, some would limp, others clutched their arms over their stomach while they walked behind their master. Other demons if they had displeased their master in public, they were disciplined on the spot.

It was always hard for Kagome to watch, she felt useless. She was a doctor and her instincts shouted at her to aid the wounded no matter if they were demons or humans. She would always have to hold herself back not to go running to the demons aid. If she does try to aid them she would only make matters worse for the demon and her.

As Kagome was now heading towards the other side of the fountain, she noticed a lot of people gathering. Kagome also started to walk in that direction, curious as to what could be all the commotion about. As she got close enough, she regretted her decision.

"Gather round! We have some good demons today. Healthy specimens with no physical defects. It's a bargain!"

A slave trader was shouting while pointing his arms at the many cages behind him.

"These were brought from all over the world, now is your chance to purchase these rare specimens."

Kagome did not want to hear anymore, she was furious as to how people could be so cruel. Just seeing the faces and the conditions the demons were in was just too painful for her. She found it hard to believe that no one else but her could see their pain.

She looked around and saw that not one other human cared, they were all very much interested in purchasing a demon for their own benefits.

Kagome was about to leave, but as she turned around she was approached by the slave trader himself.

"Good day to you, my Lady." The slave trader bowed down a bit in front of her. He noticed all the items she was carrying in her small basket.

"Ah, you seem to be a doctor if you have purchased all these herbs and disinfectant. Do you wish to distinguish yourself? By purchasing one of my merchandise, it can aid you in your work and journeys."

"Good day to you to sir and that is a very interesting offer but I must be on my way. I am very busy. "

Kagome did not want to seem rude and that she did not want him to notice her hatred towards people like him. People now a day, if they detect a slightest hint that a human had compassion towards a demon, they would start to treat them as an outcast and Kagome did not needed that right now, she needed to keep a low profile and blend in.

"But a young lady such as your self should have a demon at your side. I have met some doctors during my travels and each of them had owned one. Come, I will even throw in a deal for such a lovely young lady such as your self. I keep the best demons at the back."

As he said that he grabbed her gently by the shoulder and began leading her down the small path, which lay between the many cages.

They reached further towards the back of the line of cages. Kagome at the moment felt very uncomfortable in being in such a place. As she passed many cages she caught a glimpse of many sad faces of demons. She saw many of them shivering from the cold; none had decent clothing on, to keep them warm from this kind of weather. All were trying to get some warmth from the ragged blanket they were given.

"Now as you can see here, there are many you can choose from." He waved his arm in the air, as they continued to walk.

All the while Inuyasha was in his cage trying to sleep. When his ears caught the sound of two humans approaching he looked up in their direction. He noticed right away that it was the slave trader; the slave trader was showing around another one of his customers. Inuyasha was planning on ignoring them further, but before that he caught a glimpse of the customer.

It was a small female; she had pale skin and under a strange snow hat she had long wavy black hair cascading down to her mid back. She wore a white snow coat with some fluffy fur at the rim of the snow coat. She had on black snow boots on as well.

Her face was turned to the side so Inuyasha could not see her face. However, he could tell that she felt uncomfortable being here. The slave trader had his arm draped over her shoulder and the way her body was positioned was as if she was cringing away from him.

Inuyasha hated female humans even more. Most of his past masters were female and the way they treated him as if he were their toy was what he hated most. Inuyasha continued to stare probably showing his rage in his stare.

Once Kagome and the slave trader were deeper in the back he had let her go. He knew she could not leave now.

Kagome felt a heavy gaze on her. She looked around in the direction the feeling was coming from. She turned her head slowly to look at her on looker. That was when her eyes locked with his. His eyes were as gold as day, burned at her. There was a fierce hatred, a venomous rage that could be found in those soulless depths. Kagome stopped walking and continued to stare. She could also see pain in those ice cold eyes that was staring at her. She could not pull her gaze away from him, for some reason she felt a need to take away all that pain and rage he held within him.

The slave trader noticed Kagome was staring at a certain demon. He looked in the direction she was staring at. It was one of his older merchandise and one that has caused many troubles in the past.

"Have you found one to your liking?" The slave trader inquired as he walked up to Inuyasha's cage.

"His name is Inuyasha."

Kagome stood frozen, for a moment unable to respond or even think. The feeling she had before of leaving, was gone. All her focus now was on the demon before her.

The slave trader began to take out his keys and starting to grab for his whip at his side belt. He called for assistance from his underlings. Two came not a second later. The slave trader opened the cage and the two underlings entered.

Inuyasha at this point snapped out of his trance. His attention was now on the two humans who just entered his cage. He made no sudden movements and prepared himself for pain. He knew even if he did not rebel there would still be pain.

"My lady, you have excellent taste this one is very famous among the lady's. However, you must be careful because this one has known to have a rebellious streak about him. He has attacked his previous masters in the past." The slave trader said while standing not to far from her.

The two underlings grabbed Inuyasha each at the side of his arms and dragged him out of his cage. They brought him before the slave trader. Inuyasha was now growling and struggling. To hold him still they grabbed him at his hair and pulled his head back so that he was staring at the slave trader in the eye. If Inuyasha had any strength left he would have fought back but was too exhausted and strained.

As they were bringing the demon out of his cage Kagome never once took her eyes away from him. As the ragged blanket fell Kagome had a better glimpse of his body. The doctor in her took over and began assessing his condition. His body was covered with a thousand cuts and burns, some still healing and others still fresh. His hands and ankles were manacled, on his back there were many whip marks. He looked a bit to thin for a normal male, they must not been feeding him properly or not feeding him at all. With a better view of his neck she saw the severe wound he had. His flesh seemed to be torn due to a consistent choking. The wound never had seemed to have a chance to recover properly. She sucked in her breath, appalled. What he must have suffered! She felt tears staring to well up.

And for some reason she seemed to know him. The sense of nostalgia hit her hard. Though it may seem impossible but she felt a link to him, felt that she should save him.

Kagome surprised herself when she spoke.

"What are you going to do to him." She asked a bit worried. She had a bad feeling as to where all this is going.

The slave trader looked towards her direction.

"You need not worry just a simple demonstration."

The slave trader walked up to Inuyasha and looked him in the eyes. Inuyasha was staring at him with his ice cold eyes even though his body stopped struggling, his eyes showed that he yielded to no one. The slave trader felt like beating the stubbornness out of him.

"As you can see my Lady, this one is very stubborn. However, we can assure you of your safety."

The slave trader now lifted his hand and now pointed at the bead necklace he had around his neck.

"See, this my Lady, this is the necklace of subjugation placed on him by a priestess. With this if he ever rebels and disobeys, you can just say the enchanted word and he will be punished and will help him remember his place like the dog he is."

Inuyasha growled at the comment and with that the slave trader said the word.

"_SIT_"

It happened so fast. The necklace came alive like a snake and began to strangle him. He was now on his knees, his hands clutching at the necklace trying to take it off to no avail.

"No! stop the spell. Stop hurting him." Kagome yelled tears in her eyes and anger welling up.

The slave trader ignored her and just continued to stare with glee.

"I will buy him, so release him from the spell."

That had caught the slave trader's attention.

"_RELEASE_"

He released Inuyasha from the spell and turned to Kagome.

"A wise decision my lady. Please follow me for the payment and your address while they prepare him for transport right away."

Kagome paid the man and gave him the directions to her house. She then rushed home to prepare for his arrival…

Somewhere in a forest, not far from the main capital of the humans in the east, Sesshomaru lay injured in the forest.

_Father I swear I will bring my little brother back and find a healer to heal you. Just wait a little longer._

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave comments to let me know what you guys think and what i can improve on. till next time XD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Kindness

**Hello again, this time i have updated it more earlier. And thanks for the wonderfull reviews i love all of them XD. I must apologize i said i was going to make this chapter very long with including sesshomaru and rin, but i did not felt like they belonged in this chapter. However, they will be in the next chapter, i am already working on the next chapter XD. Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Kindness<strong>

Once Kagome arrived home she began preparing her home for the operation ahead, laying out her instruments and sutures to repair the damage on his body. After arranging everything she looked around one more time making sure everything was in place.

She wanted everything to be ready to start his treatment as soon as possible and not to waste a second when he arrives. His cuts and burns were not really life threatening, especially for a demon such as him. However, because of malnutrition and open wounds exposed to the cold, the risk factors to cold injuries such as either frost bytes or hypothermia were high.

Back at the market spot, when she looked into his eyes and face she could see the lines of agony.

_Oh, he must have suffered._

Kagome was determined to ease his pain; something incredibly strong in her was committed to ensure his suffering ended.

A knock came from the door. Kagome rushed to the door and opened it.

"Good afternoon, might you be lady Kagome?" One of the underlings of the slave trader asked.

"Yes, I am her."

"Here is your delivery." The man said while pointing at a prison wagon behind him.

Kagome saw two other underlings trying to get out a limp body from the back of the prison wagon.

Kagome saw that he moved not one inch. She became a bit worried; he was not even struggling or walking on his own. She assumed he was unconscious until she saw his gold venomous eyes staring at her. As if blaming her for the current state that he was in.

_What have they done to him?_

"Um, why is his body so limp?"

The man that was beside Kagome answered.

"We have injected him with a muscle relaxant drug. It's only for precaution, do not worry it is not harmful. However, we injected him with the drug almost 1.5 hours ago so it should be wearing off pretty soon."

"What's the name of drug? There are many different muscle relaxant drugs out there?" She was beginning to worry; there were some relaxant drugs that could be lethal. If one does not have the proper knowledge of how to use it could kill a person and she was certain these humans were not the smartest of their kind.

The man was interpreting wrong; he thought she wanted to know the name because she would want to use it on her demon for future purposes and that she was worried about her slave being damaged, preventing him from performing his duties.

He gladly gave her the name.

"As I said before you do not need to worry about him, he will be fine. As for the drug, it has a hard name, I don't know how to pronounce it, however I have some for you right here. It's on the house."

The man reached into his pocket and handed her a small bottle containing a clear liquid inside. She turned the bottle over and her eyes went wide as she read the name.

_Pancuronium bromide _

Her suspicion was correct, the idiots were using a lethal drug and if not used correctly it could kill a person.

Kagome looked from the bottle towards Inuyasha and he was staring at her and at the bottle she held in her hand, more rage seemed to well up in his eyes.

"I don't need this. I –" She could not finish, the man next to her interrupted her and again misinterpret ting her.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten you are a doctor of course you would have some of your own. Well then I will take it back then." The man grabbed the bottle out of her hand and placed it back in his pocket.

Kagome hoped Inuyasha did not hear that, she felt like slapping the man for opening his big yap. She stared back at Inuyasha and apparently he had heard.

_Ugh! My day can't get any worse right? _

The men were waiting for her to give a single to let them enter to place the demon inside. Kagome moved aside to let the two underlings enter. The other one who she gave the bottle back to, remained outside.

Kagome turned and saw the two underlings staring at her waiting for her orders.

Kagome sighed and walked past them. They were now in her office, where she attends to her customers. She continued to walk to the back of the room to a door which leads to the living room.

As they entered the living room the man stopped.

"Where is the cell that we should place him in?" The underling on Inuyasha right side inquired.

Kagome was confused and dismissed it quickly.

_A cell? Why a cell?_

"Just follow me."

She continued to walk and was now heading towards her left, entering her bedroom. The house Kagome rented was nothing much out of the ordinary; it had one room where the kitchen and dining table was. One living room with a fireplace, sofa and a book shelf, her bedroom where she sleeps and does her research, her office where she treats her patients and last but not least one bathroom.

As Kagome entered her room she pointed towards her bed.

"I am not going to place him in a cell. Please, lay him out gently on this bed."

_As if I even have a cell. _

She had prepared the bed for his arrival for a long time now she had placed a plastic like sheet over the bed so that any blood or water would not stain the bed.

The underlings just stood there frozen, they were shocked out of their minds. They could not believe she was not placing the demon in a cell. However, they were not the only ones that were shocked. The demon that they were holding was even more shocked than them.

"My lady, that is not a wise decision, it is for your own safety that we advise you to place him in a cell."

Kagome patience was warring thin; her sole focus right now was to start tending to Inuyasha, not to deal with some buffoons. She was getting really irritated by their stupidity and lack of listening skills. If she does not sound firm, they were going to continue to argue with her to no end.

"I said NO! Have you not heard me? I shall not repeat myself anymore. Place him GENTLY on the bed and take your leave!"

The man, who had stayed behind, walked in.

"You heard the lady, do you two not understand the situation? She can't wait any longer to be with her demon." The man smiled at Kagome as if saying 'you're welcome', once again misinterpreting the situation.

Kagome processed what he just said and saw as the two other man making an 'o' with their mouth and then a smile formed on their faces. She finally understood what he meant by _she could wait no longer_. She then blushed a deep red crimson.

_These people are idiots! _Kagome just felt like slapping her forehead. She just stayed quite as they gently placed Inuyasha on her bed.

The men were almost done, when one of them turned and asked.

"Should we tie him to the bed for you?"

"Just leave." Was the only thing Kagome said while rubbing her forehead out of frustration.

"We understand. You want to do it yourself." The men were grinning from ear to ear as they left.

Kagome showed them out and the nincompoops were finally gone. She went to wash up before she tended to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was staring up at the ceiling from the bed. He found this human female very confusing. He could not figure her out. With his previous masters he was able to detect right away their evil and see the sick twisted lines on their faces. With just one sniff he could tell.

However, this human female who is supposed to be his new master, she was different. He could detect no evil from her. He did not have a chance to smell her up-close, but what he was able to the smell from the scent on her bed sheets, was her intoxicating scent. It was pure and full of innocence. He could not get enough of her creamy vanilla scent.

However, he would not be deceived by her scent. He will admit that he was surprised when she refused to place him in a cell, all his masters before him placed him in a cell that would later be his quarters in a way. But, he would not let this catch him off guard. It was her fault he was in such a state, now paralyzed not being able to move an inch. He knows he should not blame her parse, but he could not help it, he hated her already.

Inuyasha looked around and saw many instruments, such as needles, sutures, bandages, towels and many others. He could even smell the scent of herbs. The moment he was brought into the house he was able to smell many different herbs. He guessed that she was a healer. He had only ever met a healer once and never again did he want to be in the presence of one. Last time it was tortures.

Inuyasha noticed the drug was wearing off; he was starting to feel his arms and legs again. He smiled, he never had a chance like this, it was perfect. He was still manacled, but he could still try to escape. It was not a wise decision of the female, to keep a demon out in the open, when he was just newly bought.

The necklace around his neck takes a while to get accustomed to a new master's command. Once he got a new master, his necklace would sync with the new master spiritual energy and voice. Once it was in sync and ready to use, then the master would let him out of his cell.

Inuyasha was going to make the female regret her decision. He decided he would try to escape. Inuyasha heard the female coming. He closed his eyes getting ready to pounce.

Kagome was done; she was ready. She entered her room and she saw him asleep on her bed.

_He must be tired I can imagine._

Kagome walked up to him and stopped next to her bed. She looked down at him.

_He has beautiful color of hair but it needs to be washed. _

She touched his filthy silver moon white hair with gentle fingers. A slow hiss of air was her only warning. Inuyasha's eyelids snapped opened, and she was staring into eyes blazing with venomous hatred. A burst of strength shattered one of the manacles, and he fastened his hand around her throat with a grip like a vise. His nails were digging in the side of her neck, blood start to streak down to her dress. His other hand was holding her wrists them together. Kagome felt everything seemed to swirl, blackness rushing to overtake her. She had enough time to feel regret that she would be unable to help him.

_Let it happen fast._

Kagome did not struggle, she knew it was useless. In any case, someone owed this tormented creature something, and she long ago accepted death. She was terrified, of course, but strangely calm. If she could somehow give him a measure of peace, she wanted to do so. Feelings washed over her and she did not know why, but these feelings felt familiar, something elemental, as old as time itself. The need to save him was strong. The knowledge, that he must live and that she was willing to offer up her life for his.

As Inuyasha was holding her by the neck, he suddenly felt ill and so very cold, his body was trembling. The drug wore off, but with it came the side effects. He was too weak, having used energy he did not have. He collapsed right back on to the bed. However, he did not let go of one of her wrists.

Kagome woke dizzy and with a headache. Her throat was so sore that she was afraid to move. She frowned and looked around. She was lying face down on the floor, one of her arms was locked behind her, she felt something tight around her wrist. She tugged at her arm, but the band tightened, and was threatening to crush her fragile bones. Her heart jumped, with her free hand she touched her throat, remembering. Her neck was swollen and bruised. There was small wounds from his nails, some left her skin torn and aching.

Moistening her lips carefully, she inched backward, closer to the bed, to take the pressure from her arm. His fingers still encircled her small wrist like a handcuff, a vise that threatened to crush her bones if she made one wrong move. Readying herself, she turned her head slowly to look at him.

The movement was intensely painful, taking her breath away. Her eyes locked with his. Unconsciously, Kagome struggled, tried to get away. His eyes, again burned at her. Only hatred could be found in his golden eyes. His fingers tightened, crushing her wrist, locking her to him, dragging a cry of pain and fear from her bruised throat. Her heart pounded.

"Stop! If you hurt me, I can't help you." Kagome continued to meet those golden eyes with her blue ones.

"Do you understand? I'm all you've got." She forced herself to hold that golden gaze. Fire and ice. He had the most beautiful and at the same time most frightening eyes she had ever encountered.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a doctor." She got no response out of him, just his eyes which continued to burn at her. He seemed to have no mercy in him.

Not soulless. He was an animal, weak, hurt and confused. A predator dangerous beyond belief, reduced to a helpless shell.

"I want to help you if you let me. I want to end your pain" She said softly.

Kagome's prediction was right. She could see that he was weak and in pain. When the drug was in effect he could not feel anything, the drug kept the strain on his body at bay. However, when the drug wore off completely, the strain on his body came back hard, which rendered him completely weak.

She stood up, his grip never loosened. She leaned over him, her free hand gingerly touching his many cuts and burns. Some were now bleeding from his sudden movement from a while ago. His wrist had some torn flesh from the rusty manacles. She then examined his throat, it was the worst of all the wounds he had.

"You must be in so much pain. I have to treat you now, you're shivering. I hope you don't have hypothermia. Your temperature does not seem to be to cold for it to be hypothermia, but I am not taking any chances." She said as she placed her hands on his forehead.

He was sweating consistently and was breathing heavy. His body was getting cold.

Kagome looked him in the eyes, hoping he understood that she meant only to help him and not to make his suffering any worse.

"I need you to let me go. I need to tend to your wounds now, some are infected. I promise I won't hurt you."

After awhile Inuyasha released her slowly, reluctantly, his gaze never leaving her. Should he trust her?

Once he had released her wrist completely, Kagome took a step back. She could not help being a bit scared of him. She rubbed at her wrist.

Kagome looked out her bedroom window. Much time had passed while she was unconscious. It was now already night time. Luckily she took a few days off she made sure she had no patients to attend to; they had a long night ahead of them.

After calming down a bit, she grabbed a chair and placed it next to the bed. She approached him cautiously. It took every ounce of courage she possessed to step up next to his side.

He could smell her fear; hear the frantic beat of her heart. There was terror in her eyes, in her voice, yet she went to his side ready to start treating him.

Even though she was a bit frightened, she bent over him, stroke back his hair gently, a strange tenderness stealing over her. She reached a bit higher now stroking his dog ear. For some unexplained reason she felt drawn to this poor creature, and the sensation was far stronger then her natural compassion and her need as a doctor to help. She wanted him to live. He had to live. She had to find a way to take away his terrible pain.

The pain made him weak. He chose to conserve his energy. It astonished him that she came to him despite her fear. Her fingers were warm on his skin, felt soothing in his filthy hair. For some strange reason he believed her when she said that she wanted to take his pain away.

"Let's take those manacles off you, wild man." She smiled and with the key she was given she freed him from the manacles.

She saw blackened, charred flesh. She cursed softly.

_These people did not even take into consideration of replacing his old cuffs._

She saw him shivering from cold.

"Let's warm you up." She turned to get some fire going in the fireplace in the living room. When she returned, his shaking had seemed too lessened.

Her first priority right now was getting him warm. She grabbed some blankets from the closet to cover him. She made sure to tuck him in good; she was careful when she reached around his neck.

After a while his shaking had seemed to die down, however he was still sweating and breathing heavily. She got up from her chair and touched his forehead.

_He has a fever. That means he is far from getting hypothermia. However, he is not out of the woods yet._

She began to remove the layers of blankets carefully. His blood had stained the blankets, and it got stuck on some of his wounds.

After tossing the stained blankets aside in the far corner of the room she placed a basin filled with cool water on the night stand next to the bed. She damped a cloth in the water and placed it over his forehead.

This action woke him up. His golden eyes were now on her. She did not seem to notice. He saw her busy examining some wounds and he noticed her neck was bleeding. She herself did not seem to realize it was bleeding, since she was so focused on his wounds instead.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was awake.

"You should rest some more. Just let me take care of you."

He did not respond he just kept staring at her. Kagome sighed.

She needed the sound of her voice, even if he did not respond back to what she says. There seemed to be intelligence, knowledge in his eyes. He didn't fully trust her, but it was possible he realized her intention was to help him.

As she began to clean the wounds from dried blood, he grasped her wrist, preventing movement. Her heart sank. He didn't understand after all. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the pain of his claws ripping through her flesh. However, instead of pain she felt that she was being pulled down gently towards him. She saw him sitting up a bit and was examining the wounds on her neck, his eyes slightly narrowed, and lids half-closed. With his other hand he gently lifts her chin up making her look up so he had better view of her neck.

After examining her wounds on her neck, he brought her neck to his mouth slowly, and her heart seemed to stop. His breath was warm against her skin. He touched her gently, delicately, a long, moist caress that took the sting from the injury away. His tongue was rough velvet, lapping at the wound with care. The feel of it sent an unexpected curl of heat spiraling through her.

She then understood that he wanted to repair the damage he had done. She blinked down at him, unable to believe he was attempting to heal her silly little wounds when his own body was so terribly mutilated. The gesture seemed touching; it brought tears to her eyes.

"Let's start, wild man, you're bleeding again."

He released her reluctantly.

Kagome washed up again and began cleansing his wounds. When she tried to inject him with pain killer, he warned her off with a silent show of his fangs and locking her wrist so she was not able to budge.

Golden eyes blazed at her.

"It's a pain killer. It's not the drug the others had used." Even when she said that, he did not let go of her wrist, he just continue to stare at her, telling her to continue the treatment without using any drug.

She shook her head at him.

"Please, don't make me do this, not like this. I'm not a butcher. I refuse to do it this way."

Kagome tried to sound tough and not tearful. She repeated again.

" I won't do it."

They stared at one another, locked in a strange mental combat. His golden eyes burned into her, demanded obedience; his rage, always seething, was beginning to surface. Kagome's tong touched her lower lip; her teeth followed, scraping nervously. Satisfaction crept into the golden ice of his eyes, and he lay back, certain he had won.

"Damn you for being so stubborn." She cleansed one of the wounds and began suturing it.

Kagome had been a doctor for years now since she was seventeen. She is very skilled at what she does. She worked methodically, repairing damage, at a fast, steady pace, blocking out everything around her. Her entire being was centered on Inuyasha. She was using her healing energy at the same time she worked on her patient. It gave the healing process a jump start.

Inuyasha knew she was using her priestess healing energy to ease his pain. She was so focused in what she was doing that it seemed second nature to her, for her to use her energy all the time when treating a patient. Could he have been so wrong about her? The pain was excruciating, but with her energy so strongly mixed with his, kept the shattered remains of his sanity together.

This energy felt so familiar to him, but he could not place his finger on where he could have met her before.

Kagome has been suturing for hours. There were so many stitches inside and out. When she was done with the deeper cuts she moved on towards the rest. The smallest wound took a single stitch, the largest twenty-two. When she was done with his body she moved to his neck carefully cleaning it. Rubbing a special herb she made for this type of injury, and also to help ease the pain, since she was not allowed to use pain killer on him.

_His neck will be left with a scar._

It went on and on as the night was almost over. Her fingers were nearly numb, and her eyes ached with strain. Like a machine she went on cutting away dead flesh, forcing herself to keep using the herb.

He never made a sound. Not a groan, not a sob, not a curse. He was in agony; she could tell by the sweat coating his body, by the white lines around his mouth, the little droplets of sweat on his face, and the stark pain reflected in his eyes.

His eyes were back on her face, simply staring at her. She hated his silence, instinctively knowing that those who had tortured him had not received the satisfaction of hearing his cries. It made her feel like one of his tormentors.

Exhausted, Kagome finally finished. She surveyed her work. She looked up at his face and she saw his eyes were nearly mad with pain.

"I can still give you small dose of my pain killer." She pointed to the needle that was on her desk in the far corner of the room. His golden eyes stared at her relentlessly. She shrugged.

Kagome took the damp cloth and wash it in the basin, and placed it again over his forehead. She picked up her bloody tools and placed them in another empty basin, to be washed later, after she was done giving him a sponge bath.

Kagome returned into the room with a larger basin with water and placed it next to the bed. She reached to Inuyasha's forehead and removed the cloth. She saw that he was sweaty and sticky; she placed her hand on his forehead.

_Seems his fever went down. That's good. _

She had a smile on her face.

His hair was going to be a problem; she won't have a chance to wash it tonight. Kagome then gently lifted Inuyasha's head and gently tied his hair backwards into a pony tail. Kagome put the blanket she covered Inuyasha, aside. He was now lying bare naked in front of her. She wrapped a small towel around his waist making sure his private area was covered.

This whole time Inuyasha could not detect a single perverse smell or action. He was surprised. This was the first time a female was not touching and playing with him. He continued to stare at her.

Kagome began washing him.

Before the whole operation, she had placed a plastic sheet over her bed, for the bed not to get stained or wet.

She was slowly washing him. She could see on his face that he was feeling more relaxed and comfortable. It did take some of the pain away. She was careful not to be rough when washing around his wounds.

As she was done washing him, she bandaged him up.

After she was done drying him she dressed him in an underwear and a pajama pants. She left his chest bare. She pulled the plastic sheet out from under him and covered him up with blankets.

Inuyasha felt refreshed and for once in his life, he felt cared for. Such kindness he never knew existed. He did not know how to react to such kindness. This is all new to him. He was accustomed to harsh treatment from the humans and now for the first time a human female was actually caring for him and treating his wounds and without any perverse intention and torture. He was shocked to know he felt actually comfortable being around her and that he liked being in her presence.

Again a sense of nostalgia washed over him. Her presence felt so familiar to him. Again he tried to remember where he could have met her before, but he did not even had the energy to think. He was so sleepy.

Kagome like a machine she cleaned up, sterilizing instruments, washing the basins, bagging up his rotted rags of clothing, and blood soaked towels and blankest for burial at the first opportunity she gets. She stumbled from sleep twice, as she was cleaning up the place.

She put on a nice herb scented candle that she made. It should help him relax. By the time she finished, dawn was approaching. Kagome went to make sure the windows were locked and pull the curtains closed from the approaching sun. She made sure all the doors were locked up tight.

She tossed a blanket and pillow on the cushion of the only comfortable chair in her room. She was prepared to be at her patient side and tend to his every need. She knew she needed sleep but she could not afford to fall asleep, she needed to keep an eye on him to make sure his condition did not turn to the worse.

While taking a bath, Kagome nearly fell asleep in her bathtub. She stood and wrapped her long hair in a towel, pulled on her light-blue robe, and stumbled out to check on her patient. She found him sound asleep. For once she saw him relaxed.

_This must be the first time he has fallen in a deep sleep._

She smiled and pulled her comfortable chair close to the bed and after a while Kagome herself fell asleep on her chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all had liked it. Please review you know where the button is next time. Adieu. i will be working very hard on the next chapter i want it to be perfect, because trying to portray Sesshomaru is really hard _, i find. Well, i will try to update as soon as possible. ^^ bye bye<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Protect Her With Your Life

**Hi everyone. Thanks for all the great reviews and also i would like to apologize for taking so long. I was really busy, a new university year has begun, and also moving off campus is not easy. My room is finally done, and i finally have internet. So i am posting this chapter up before my midterms begin. One thing i will tell you this chapter does not include kagome and inuyasha i am sorry. I wanted to include them, but i never found the chance to. But, i promise the next chapter will have the main couple in it. After my midterm tomorrow i shall start working right away on the next chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, another reason why this chapter took long was that Sesshomaru is a hard character to work with i find. But with further adiue here is the update you guys have been waiting for. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Protect Her With Your Life<strong>

Sesshomaru lay injured in the forest that was not far from a human village. His back was up against a tree. He was breathing heavily, his vision failing him. His condition was severe; he had lost a lot of blood. He was gripping his left side, blood trailing down his arm. He tried to move but could not; he was too weak from the blood loss.

_'How could this have happened?'_

Sesshomaru could not believe, he who was known as the strongest of his people, _the Dark One_, would be reduced to such a state.

_'How could I have let myself get so distracted?'_

**_~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~ _**

_After his father was heavily wounded and his brother captured, Sesshomaru had been traveling ever since. After that battle a hundred years ago, Sesshomaru found his father unconscious and heavily wounded with three Arrows of Sealing in his back at the underground entrance. The healers in the kingdom had tended to his wounds, but were unable to remove the arrows from his back and thus InuTaisho has remained unconscious to this very day. The healers had tried everything and to no success, they have not been able to awaken their Lord. _

_The Arrows of Sealing was a sacred arrow that placed a demon under a spell of eternal sleep. It is said that these arrows are meant to seal demons that are utterly invincible. The only way to awaken the demon was if the one who shot the arrow wanted the demon to awaken or an equal powerful priestess with great spiritual and healing powers would be able to release the demon from his eternal slumber. _

_Sesshomaru saw how devastated Lady Izayoi was. He saw her crying to no day's end, she never ate, she never slept; she just sat at her mate's side hoping he would awaken. With the citizens falling into chaos due to the knowledge of their Lord's current state, Sesshomaru stood up and became their new Lord until his father regained conscious. _

_As a few months have passed and the kingdom was once again at peace as it once was. Sesshomaru decided it was the right time to search for his little brother and a healer who could save his father. _

_Sesshomaru came to stop by the entrance of his mother and father's chamber. He saw Lady Izayoi sitting in her chair near the bed next to her mate's side. _

_"Mother, I shall leave the kingdom in your care until I return." _

_This caught Lady Izayoi's attention, her first reaction to something in months._

_"I am leaving the kingdom for some time to look for Inuyasha and a healer for father. I don't know how long I will be gone. So I leave the kingdom in your hands."_

_Lady Izayoi was about to reject, but she saw the determination in his eyes and remained silent. A small smile formed by her mouth, it was not her normal bright smile, but it was her first smile in months._

_"You look just like your father." She walked up to him, and laid a hand on his cheek._

_"I think no matter what I say now will not stop you from going. You be careful out there, and don't think that you can't return home until you have found a healer and your little brother. You will always be welcomed back anytime. I don't want to lose you too."_

_There were now tears falling from her eyes. _

_"Sesshomaru, but if you can, please save both of them. Please." Sesshomaru grabbed her hand gently, reassuring her. His golden eyes never left hers. Swearing to her that he will find his little brother and save his father from eternal slumber._

_And with that Sesshomaru had left the kingdom._

_On his travels he had encountered many enemies, and one in particular wanted him dead. His name was Naraku. Sesshomaru came to learn that Naraku was a descendent of __Setsuna no Takemaru, and held the same ambition his ancestor had; the destruction of the great demon kingdom. _

_For a very long time now Naraku has been searching for the new location of the demon kingdom, after its sudden disappearance oh so many years ago. Ever since Naraku had heard of Sesshomaru who had left his kingdom, took the opportunity to hunt him down in hopes of finding him and getting him to talk about the kingdom's location and afterwards to kill him. However, every time he would outsmart Naraku. _

_Sesshoumaru did not have the time to deal with the likes of him. He had other important matters to take care of. All the years that went by he never had lost sight of his mission. He had even put aside searching for his lifemate._

_As the years went by his emotions were slowly leaving him. Some demons were able to hold on to their emotions longer than others; however, those were the ones that had some human blood coursing through their veins. The more human blood a demon had, the less their instincts would urge them to find their lifemate, like his little brother Inuyasha. However, for a full demon lord such as him, his need for his lifemate grew stronger each day and much faster than his little brother._

_After more than a century without his lifemate, the darkness within him was growing stronger. The more lives he took, the more the darkness grew, the stain spreading across his soul. On his journey, Sesshomaru had taken the many lives of people while searching for his little brother and fending off his enemies. He was known to show no mercy to anyone. _

_His first few years had been a wild sea of feelings, senses, power, desires even goodness. But slowly, relentlessly, the darkness that imperiled the soul of a demon male without a lifemate had claimed him. Emotions faded, memories of the emotions and his mission was what kept him going. On his travels he had experimented, found knowledge and power, and paid the price for it. He fed when necessary; he killed when he deemed it appropriate. And always the darkness thickened, threatening to taint his soul forever, to turn into a soulless killing machine._

_His instincts were demanding him to search for his lifemate, but of course Sesshomaru ignored it and continued on his journey. _

_Until one day when he was once again being pursued by Naraku's priestess. Sesshomaru decided he would lure the priestess into the nearby forest and dispose of her quickly. This forest was not far from a human village. _

_"Again he sends his little priestesses to do his dirty work." _

_Sesshomaru was right now waiting in the forest in a small clearing for the priestess to come find him. He was not going to run, he never ran from someone who tried to kill him. He waited for his prey to come to him, instead of the other way around. He could sense her now. The priestess was approaching fast on her horse. There was only one this time!_

_"Hm, so this time he only sends one. Normally he would send at least a whole lot of them."_

_Sesshomaru had never actually met Naraku before. He heard the name from one of the monks he had tortured the very first time he was attacked by Naraku's underlings. After the first, Naraku had sent many more of his underlings after Sesshomaru and in huge amounts as well. However, this time he sent only one. _

_Either the man was running out of underlings to send after him or this priestess was not as the other priestesses that came before her. Either way, Sesshomaru was going to kill her, he did not care if she was stronger than the others. _

_As Sesshoumaru was standing and waiting a small breeze blew by. At that point Sesshomaru could instantly detect a very faint scent. He turned his head towards his right side, trying to get a better sniff. He smelled the scent again, and this time the scent was stronger. It was intoxicating. Somehow the scent felt familiar to him. However, he still could not remember to whom the scent belonged to, and that frustrated him. He remembers the face of every person's scent he had ever smelled. But, this one eluded him. _

_Sesshomaru kept inhaling the scent in, and every time he inhaled it, the more intrigued he got. He had the sudden urge to run in the direction where the scent was coming from and to find out to whom the scent belonged to._ _He could also sense that the person was very far away from his enemy, and somehow he felt relieved. _

_Relieved!_

_Sesshomaru snapped out of his trance. What nonsense was he thinking? Feeling relieved that the mystery person would not get caught in between him and his enemy. He was acting strange and he did not like it. Whoever this mystery person was, it was going to be the end of him. Sesshomaru could not afford any distractions at the moment. His enemy was approaching and he could sense that she __was a high level priestess, probably the best he might have encountered. _

_As the priestess approached to where Sesshomaru was standing, he became more alert, solely trying to focus on his prey and trying to forget the scent of the mystery person. He saw the woman on her horse. She came to a stop; she had a calm look about her. He saw her dismounted her horse calmly showing no fear. _

_As Sesshomaru had a better view of the woman, he was able to see what she looked like. _

_He could see this priestess was no ordinary priestess. He could sense great strength and spiritual energy from her. However, that was not the only thing seemed to be so striking about her. She was also beautiful with white skin and long, straight black hair that reached past her waist, which was tied back into a low ponytail. She also appeared to be fairly tall. She had big brown eyes and had on the traditional dress of a priestess. _

_Nothing was said between them, they just stared. Sesshomaru had learned patience long ago. So he was in no hurry to fight. He also noticed something was strange about this woman, but he could not place his finger on what was off about her. His mind automatically went back to the mystery person. It was getting hard for him to concentrate when he could not get that intoxicating scent out of his mind._

_Kikyo took in the site of the enemy that she was sent to capture by Naraku. Naraku had told her this demon had killed all the skilled priestess before her and that was why she was sent this time. She was Naraku's right hand and was the right person for the job. She is a high level priestess, and this kind of job required a high level priestess._

_"So you must be the great Sesshomaru, who has been giving Naraku trouble." _

_Sesshomaru said nothing, still waiting for her to make a move._

_As if reading his mind Kikyo made the first move. She launches her first sacred arrow while quickly following it up by another one._

_Sesshomaru moved fast heading towards Kikyo and dodging the arrows without putting much effort. He sheathed a useless sword that he carries around to fight weak opponents, he normally goes through a bunch of these useless swords within a week. With such weak enemies, he did not plan to get his hands dirty with blood._

_He had the sword ready in his right hand, ready to strike at her. He wanted to test her out, see how she would counter attack. _

_Kikyo quickly brings her longbow up and turns a bit to better position herself and use her longbow to block his attack._

_When Sesshomaru's sword made contact with the long bow, he was repelled backwards._

_Sesshomaru was momentarily stunned. Not anyone is able to use reflection powers and abilities. She had infused her spiritual power into her longbow, which reflects any oncoming demonic energy. _

_Sesshomaru was pleased to know he could play with his enemy a bit longer. _

_And so they continued for a while, Kikyo repelling Sesshomaru's attacks. She could tell that he was not taking her serious at all and it angered her. _

**_~*~*~*~Far Side of the Clearing~*~*~*~_**

_It was now almost midday and Rin was able to gather enough food for the rest of the week. She was now packing up her stuff on the back of her horse._

_"We should be heading back now, girl." Rin said while petting her horse on its neck. _

_As a breeze passed by she lifted her head up a bit to savor the nice breeze against her skin._

_"The wind feels so good."_

_She mounted her horse and was about to return to her village when she sensed something strange coming from a certain direction. She looked around in the direction, but all she could see was an endless abyss of trees. Even though she could not see anything she knew there was something beyond those trees. She could sense it. _

_She looked up and saw some birds flying away in the far distance._

_'If I am not mistaken, over there is the clearing.'_

_Curious as to see what was happening beyond the trees, Rin motioned for her horse to head towards the clearing._

_Rin knew this forest like the back of her hand. She had been hunting in these very woods for almost her entire life. She was twenty years old and had been responsible for hunting for her own food ever since she witnessed her parents' death at the age of five. _

**_~*~*~*~Clearing~*~*~*~_**

_Sesshomaru was already bored with the priestess. He thought she would put up more of a fight. He stepped back and tossed the useless sword away and cracked his right arm getting ready to end this. However, a familiar scent stopped him. The scent of the mystery person and apparently it was a woman, he could sense that she was recklessly coming in their direction at a fast pace._

_For some reason, Sesshomaru was concerned for the safety of the woman, and he was not going to question that feeling. He was going to finish of this priestess here and now, it did not matter if it was for the safety of the woman or not. _

_All the while Kikyo was waiting for the right time to execute her plan, and she thought she had found it. She could sense that her enemy seemed to be worried about something. _

_At first he was taking his time toying with her, but now all of a sudden he had stepped back threw away his sword and was ready to use his bare hands. His attention was on his attack and a girl, Kikyo noticed, that was approaching. _

_'His attention seemed to be on the girl that's approaching, now is my chance.' Kikyo smiled to herself._

_In seconds Sesshomaru formed his whip of light, a thin whip- like strand of yellow- green energy from his fingertips and whipped at Kikyo. _

_Before Kikyo was hit she smirked. _

_Instead of blood and the painful scream that he was expecting from his enemy at the attack, there were pieces of snipped paper floating in the air. _

_Sesshomaru walked up to the spot and looked down. He saw a small human shape paper doll on the floor. He knew there was something off about her from the start. The stupid scent was distracting him from thinking clearly. From the start he should have known the priestess was a Shikigami, a human like paper doll. _

_'The coward.'_

_With that he had seemed relieved for a while that the mystery woman was out of danger. However, not a second later Sesshomaru detected the priestess spiritual energy from far away. He turned in her direction and was able to sense that she was ready to launch another sacred arrow. However, this time this arrow was different from the other sacred arrows she had launched before, this one felt stronger. _

_He did not worry because he would dodge the arrow in matter of seconds, but what he found strange is that the priestess was not aiming for him but at something behind him. He looked back and realized then that the priestess was aiming for the girl who was approaching on her horse. _

_But by the time he realized this, it was too late. The priestess had already launched her Arrow of Sealing, the same sacred arrow that placed Sesshoumaru's father, the great InuTaisho, under eternal sleep. _

_Even if the arrow would have no effect on a mere human, the arrows would still kill its target. Sesshomaru did not have much time, he jumped in between the arrow and the girl. He used his whip of light once more and strike at the arrow. _

_But it did not have much effect on the arrow. It was only able to redirect it a bit. The arrow had pierced Sesshomaru's left arm, missing his vital points. Before the spell finished the casting he pulled out the arrow just in time off his arm. _

_He looked up to where the priestess was and he saw her fade away and relayed a message._

_'Be warned Naraku will not stop until he has the Jewel of Four Souls.'_

**_~*~*~*~End of Flash Back~*~*~*_**

Even though Sesshomaru was not hit in a vital area by the arrow and had pulled out the arrow in time before the spell could seal, he was still suffering the side effects. The arrow was sacred so this wound was severe to a demon and would continue to bleed for a while, and he was beginning to feel a bit drowsy. Probably another side effect of the arrow. He may perhaps not fall in eternal slumber, but he would still fall into unconsciousness for a few days.

So there he lay, his back up against a tree trying to stay awake, but that seemed impossible. He just gave up trying.

Before Sesshomaru fell into unconsciousness, he saw a woman with black hair on a white horse appeared before him.

_'At least she is safe.' _Was Sesshomaru's last thought before he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it. This chapter was a little bit shorter then the others. I am hoping the next one will be longer. I will try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible. What i could do for u guys is give you all a short summary of what you can expect in the next chapter. XD<strong>

**Summary chapter 5: Light To My Darkness:**

Inuyasha was debating if he should give into his instincts as his father had instructed him to do, once he had encountered his life mate. He was certain that she was, yet at the same time he was not. All the signs were there. Nostalgia, her familiar scent, the urge to be near her, the urge to take care of her, emotions and feelings were once again rushing back to him and last but not least the urge to claim her as his life mate was stronger then ever.

**Next with Sesshomaru:**

While Sesshomaru on the other hand knew exactly that rin was his lifemate, he was not going to let this chance pass him by, he would claim her now, whether she wanted or not. He could not wait no more, she was his light to his darkness.

**Well see you guys till next time. If you want please review i would love to hear everyone's thoughts good or bad. XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Light to my Darkness

**Hello, again. I have finally finished another chapter. I was planning on having this chapter including rin and sesshomaru but i decided not to. I hope you guys like this chapter. My midterms are almost over. ^^. Also i would like to thank you all for the nice reviews. Its what make me keep writing. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Light to my Darkness<strong>

It was silent. The sun was at its peak, not much hours had passed since the operation. A chest began to rise and fall at a quick pace. The rush of agony always overwhelmed him; it took his breath and his mind. He lay still, waiting for the nightmare to pass and to let his mind accept the atrocities that had been done to his body. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Hunger rose viciously, a sharp, gnawing emptiness that could never be assuaged. Rage flooded, consuming him, a need to kill, to fill the terrible emptiness.

He remembered clearly the person who commanded the death of his father. If he ever found the man or his decedents he would exact his revenge.

In the middle of that intense and violent swirl of emotions, suddenly came a small light of gentleness. A wisp of memory finally came to him. He remembered a woman of courage and beauty. The strange women, his new master, still confused him. Until now he only experienced gentleness from her, but he knew that gentleness would not last.

If he could only read her mind, but in order for him to be able to, a blood exchange would have to be made.

His mind automatically went to search for her. From the corner of his eyes he saw something move. He turned his head a little towards the side and saw the woman. She was sleeping in a chair and by the looks of it she did not seemed comfortable. Inuyasha saw that she fidgeted non-stop trying to find a comfortable position.

Inuyasha was still amazed by the recent events. He had attacked her and she still had given him only kindness. She treated his wounds, took away most of his pain and gave up her comfortable bed for him. She was frightened, but she still came to his side.

His stomach growled loudly, and that had seemed to awaken the woman.

Kagome woke up to a sound. In the position she was in, she nearly fell off her chair. She managed to reposition herself before she fell off and looked towards the window.

It was midday. Kagome groaned. She was hoping to have gotten a bit more sleep since she was only able to get a few hours of sleep. She wanted to go back to sleep, but she heard another growling noise. And with that she remembered the reason why she should not have fallen asleep at all. She turned around and saw her patient.

He was staring back at her. No emotions were shown on his face, he said nothing.

She sat up and leaned forward and placed her hand on his forehead. All the time Inuyasha was watching her with caution. Kagome noticed his cautiousness.

_'He still does not trust me.'_

Kagome inwardly sighed. She was a bit disappointed that he still did not trust her after last night. However, she still did not let it get to her; she would continue to show him her smile, hoping that he would eventually let his guard down around her and relax completely.

"Your temperature has seemed too gone down significantly. That's good, especially for a half-demon. But, you still need a lot more rest." Kagome was relieved. She was afraid that his fever would have become worse because of his refusal to take any medication. She was angry with herself for falling asleep on his time of need. She hoped she had not let him suffered from hunger too long after his sleep.

Kagome realized the only way the poor guy would be able to fall back asleep was if his hunger was satisfied.

At this moment Inuyasha was watching Kagome intently. Right now her hand was stroking his hair backward, while she was assessing him. He loved the way her hands felt when she played with his hair.

A few seconds after taking his temperature Kagome deiced she would make him some food.

"You must be hungry. I will go make you something that you can eat."

Kagome smiled, turned and walked out of her bedroom. She still had on her silk bathrobe on with a small shawl over her shoulders and slippers.

Kagome was careful in deciding what to prepare for him because with the condition of his throat there was only a limited variety of food that he could eat at the moment.

However, she did not need to ponder long. She knew for such an occasion the traditional chicken soup would be best for him. It was liquid food filled with the right amount of minerals and proteins he would need and at the same time easy for him to swallow.

While she was making the soup she also heated some water for her coffee. If she was going to stay awake the rest of the day she needed her coffee. At this point Kagome's mind began to process how she was going to start her research on getting that despicable necklace off. Kagome was the type of person that liked to prioritize her thoughts. Plan out the steps of her research and once she saw a clear path, nothing stopped her from doing her research.

She decided that she first needed to read about the necklace, learn more about it. Then find out how many spells are needed to be cast on the necklace. Then learn everything about the spells. Only then would she be able to find a counter spell. After finding the counter spell, she needed to learn how to cast the counter spell, and also to see what is needed to cast the counter spell.

Kagome was a bit excited. This was not really her expertise. She was a priestess. However, there were different types. There were the ones who only excelled in the area of battle and focused on training their powers and abilities for combat, such as her twin sister Kikyo. There are many of those type of priestess now a days.

While, on the other hand there are priestesses who excels in the area of healing abilities. Like herself. These priestesses are sometimes just referred to as doctors. Not really using the term priestess. These kinds of priestesses now a day are so very rare. Not anyone could use healing energy.

Then there are those who could use both, like her mother.

That is why Kagome is excited to do this research. She would be going beyond her expertise. Casting spells and casting counter spells were part of combat.

From the bedroom Inuyasha could smell a delicious scent coming from the kitchen.

Just a second later, Kagome appeared through the door with a tray of food in her hands. She placed the tray on the night table, which was near the head of the bed on the side, where her chair was still placed.

"I have made you chicken soup. I hope you like it."

After placing the tray on the night table, Kagome then turn towards her closet and took out some extra pillows. She helped Inuyasha up a bit and placed some pillows behind his back. So that he was in a better position. Kagome then sat down on her chair. She grabbed the bowl of soup in her hand and the spoon. She dipped the spoon in the bowl and then brought it close to her mouth and she gently blew on the spoon.

She then brought it to his mouth.

At this point Kagome was hoping that her patient would be cooperative. Because, this time she was not going to let him have his way. She was not going to let him refuse another healthy thing that would help him. He needed to eat and badly. He has not eaten in days.

Inuyasha did not open his mouth.

_I knew this would happen. He is a stubborn patient._

"C'mon, please eat. You need to eat."

Inuyasha hated that he was so weak, that he needed help with everything. He also wanted to test her patience. See how far he could push her before she reveals her true self.

He did not open his mouth when she brought the spoon once again close to his mouth he just stared at her.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other for a while. They had done this before and last time Kagome let Inuyasha have his way, but not this time. She knew she had one thing to her advantage. His hunger. He was so hungry she knew he would give in to his hunger anytime soon.

And then it happened, what she had been waiting for. His stomach growled out loud.

At this point Kagome smiled. She knew she won.

Inuyahsa blushed and when he saw the satisfaction look on her face. He was not as serious as he was before. For some reason he could not stay angry or serious towards this woman.

"We both know there are different ways I can give you your food. And I don't think you would like the other ways."

Inuyasha at that point did not want to argue anymore. He could not stand the delicious smell in front of him anymore. He opened his mouth and with that Kagome placed the food in his mouth.

And so Kagome fed Inuyasha. After the soup, she gave him some water and after the water she forced him to drink her bitter herb mixture for his health and to help him relax.

Kagome had placed Inuyasha back in his original position.

"Now get some sleep, I have some work to do. I need to find out how to take that necklace of off you."

Kagome grabbed the tray and went towards the kitchen.

Inuyasha was stunned by her words.

_She is actually going to take this necklace of off me. She must be lying! _But for some reason Inuyasha could not think of a reason as to why she would lie.

In the kitchen Kagome poured herself some coffee and went back to the bedroom. She did not even glance at Inuyasha once she returned. Her mind was focused on the research ahead. She went straight towards her desk.

As Inuyasha saw Kagome return, he saw that she only had a cup in her hand. No food.

_Is she not going to eat? She has not eaten at all since yesterday. _Inuyasha was wondering. At that moment Kagome's stomach growled. But, she continued on as if she heard nothing.

As Kagome began her research, she first started with gathering as many different books from her book shelf in the living room, if she did not had the right book she would go back towards the living room and grab another book.

Inuyasha watched with interest as she did her research. He could see her excitement. Her excitement was so intense, her rush of joy so totally encompassing, that it pushed aside her gnawing hunger. All at once she was far away from him, completely absorbed with her work.

After hours of observation, Inuyasha saw that Kagome remained completely focused on whatever she was doing, concentrating completely on her task. Inuyasha became convinced that she was serious when she said she was going to find away to take off the necklace.

For some reason Inuyasha enjoyed watching her, found her fascinating, every turn of her head, the fringe of her long eyelashes in profile. She often shoved at her hair when she was puzzled. Small teeth would worry her full lower lip. Her hands writing swiftly over the paper, her gaze fastened on the book. Frequently she would consult notes and several books with a slight, all-too-alluring frown on her face. He found he liked that little frown every time he saw it, the habit she had of biting her lip.

Now that he was not as sleepy as he was last night. He could finally think about what those strange feelings he gets every time he sees her face and inhaled her scent. He remembered once a very long time ago his father once told him about the signs that appear when a demon would find his lifemate.

**_~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~_**

_"Dad?" _

_Inuyasha called out when he just entered his father's study._

_InuTaisho was sitting behind his bureau. He looked up when he heard his youngest son call out to him. InuTaisho moved his chair a bit backwards to make room. Inuyasha took the opportunity and went to climb into his father lap. InuTaisho helped him up._

_"What's on your mind, son?"_

_Inuyasha went straight to the subject._

_"What is a lifemate? I keep hearing mother talking to big brother about it's time for him to start looking for his lifemate. Daddy if he is getting one, I want one of those as well?" _

_Inuyasha was looking up at his father with a pout on his face. At hearing this InuTaisho laughed. He never got enough of how his youngest son wanted to be like his older brother._

_"Well, where do I start?" InuTaisho was still laughing._

_"Dad, it's not funny, stop laughing." Inuyasha crossed his arms, and tried to give his father a stern look._

_"A lifemate is what your mother is to me." InuTaisho looked at Inuyasha making sure he still had the little boy's attention._

_"A lifemate is our other half. Without the other, our life means nothing. It is very important for us to find our lifemate, and once you find your lifemate. You must claim her immediately. The male of our race over the years lose their emotions, the only way to get them back is finding your lifemate. Our people are a dying race. Too many of the males are turning, giving up their souls to become evil to feel the thrill of killing. There are little women to continue our species to bring the males back from the darkness in which they dwelled. They have no hope to continue. The males are essentially predators, the darkness growing and spreading in them until they have no emotion nothing but the dark in a gray, cold world. That is why it is important that they find their missing half, the lifemate that would bring them forever into the light. Even you have one, you just need to find her."_

_Inuyasha seemed to understand. But, now more questions seemed to have arisen. _

_"How do I find her? And how do I know it's her?"_

_"Well, there is no specific way in finding a lifemate. Some demons search for years and still could not find their lifemate. Once you meet your lifemate you will start to feel emotions again, things you have not really felt before with any other person and you will know right away that it's your lifemate. But it won't be so easy for you, like your big brother and me. Our instinct tells us right away that we have found our lifemate. However, been you are a half demon Inuyasha, your human mind dominates your instincts, making it hard for you to know right away." _

_Inuyasha was looking up at his father with a worried expression on his face._

_"Is Daddy saying that I will never find her?" _

_"No, when the time comes and you start feeling strange emotions, you should not question them. Just follow your heart. You will find her do not worry. If lifemates were able to find each other in their past lives they will undoubtedly find each other again no matter in what life time." _

If these strange feelings were emotions coming back to him that meant this woman could be his lifemate. And if she was his lifemate this meant he should bound her to him immediately.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

_Is she really my lifemate? _

Inuyasha was not certain. It was too early to tell. He did not want to accidentally bind a woman that was not his lifemate. He never really asked his father the consequences of binding the wrong person.

However, for some reason when he looked at her, he could sense emotions coming back to him little by little. He could remember what it felt like to be cared for, the warmth that comes from the person. He could remember that feeling; it felt like when his mother took care of him when he was a child, sick in bed. The love and kindness the mother gave to her little son. Now he won't exactly say that the feelings are similar, with his mother the love was stronger. Right now he did not really felt a strong love, but it was close enough. The comparison was the closest thing that he could find.

However, as hard as he tried to figure this out, his head simply began to pound, and things eluded him.

Kagome was absorbed in her work. But, she was able to feel his distress. She glanced over at him, and saw that he was staring at her with a look on his face that showed he was thinking very hard on something and a faint sheen of perspiration beading on his forehead. She became a bit worried.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked from far away with a worried expression on her face.

He noticed that she turned to look at him and addressed him. The expression on his faced changed then, he was more cautious now. Kagome got used to those golden eyes that always stared so intently at her.

Suddenly a thought came to her, as to perhaps why he was always staring at her so much like he was expecting something from her.

_'Perhaps, he is waiting to see if I would finally lash out at him like his previous maters?'_

Kagome became a bit sad at that thought. She hoped soon that he would notice that she is not like that. Kagome was determined that he got that message.

Kagome got up and went to his side, with a worried expression on her face. As she got to him he never took his eyes away from her. She placed a hand on his forehead again.

"I am sorry wild man, I was so absorbed in my work that I ignored you. It was thoughtless of me."

Kagome apologized.

"About what were you thinking so hard about? You should be resting. Is there something disturbing you from sleeping? Your fever still seem to be there thought." Kagome was worried and had a pout on her face.

She really wanted to take away his troubles so that he could rest. Kagome created a habit that after she was done checking his temperature, she would always find her hand in his hair, messaging his scalp lightly then move towards his ears. She liked his ears.

"I don't know what you're thinking so hard about before, but you should not let anything bother you now. You need your rest wild man." Kagome smiled as she said that.

Could he be so wrong about her? Till now this woman only showed kindness and still did. Whenever the woman made a move Inuyasha would always be alert. But, all the time she always showed kindness. He loved the way her hand felt in his hair every time she came by his side.

Inuyasha felt as he was being suffocated by warmth that he has not felt in a whole century. He always felt like that when she came near him, she made the darkness in him go away. She was the light to his darkness.

At that moment while Inuyasha stared up at her and she was staring down at him only one thought came to his mind.

**_'Lifemate!'_**

The moment was over fast when Kagome had removed her hand and walked away.

"I know what will help. I could light some more of my special candles that I made especially to help my patients relax."

As soon as Kagome left Inuyasha's side, he felt the familiar emptiness and darkness come back.

More and more Inuyasha felt that this woman was his lifemate. Inuyasha thought that he does not deserve such woman as his lifemate. The way he had treated her, he was now coming to regret.

Unknown to Inuyasha, the reason as to why Kagome moved away fast was because she panicked. As Kagome was getting the candle she had a slight blush on her face.

_'What just happened? One minute I was thinking of him and staring down and then…my heart started to beat faster.'_

Kagome had no idea what had just happened. So she decided it was irrelevant and decided to just shrug it off and blamed it on her lack of sleep.

Kagome entered the room back with some candles and placed them around the room and light them.

"That should do it."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"Go to sleep now, I will just finish up."

And so Kagome went back to work. She had made some progress in her research but she was not there yet, she refused to give up until she find the answer.

The candles had seemed to work, Inuyasha had fallen asleep. Until he awoke once again to a chiming sound of a grand clock. He heard it strike 12 times. He looked around the room and saw Kagome still sitting at her desk. Inuyasha looked outside the window and noticed that it was dark outside. So it was probably midnight.

_'She is still awake? She must be tired.'_

Inuyasha looked back towards Kagome. He noticed that she was sleepy. Her eyes were strained, she had a big frown on her face as if she could not figure something out.

At this point Kagome just wanted to go to sleep. She had found a lot of information about the necklace and the spells, but she was stuck on a certain spell that she did not have the book for. She figured if she wanted to continue she needed her mind to be fresh and also needed to go to the public library to find that book.

Inuyasha heard Kagome sighed and saw as she got up with some books in her hands to bring towards the living room. As she was about to reach the door way she bumped into the side wall, due to fatigue she lost her balance and fall on her backside.

Inuyasha smiled at that.

"Dang it! Stupid wall!" Kagome cursed at the wall while she began to pick up her books. She had forgotten that she becomes quite clumsy when she does not get enough sleep. While, she bent down with her back towards him, Inuyasha had good view of her bottom.

Inuyasha found the whole thing amusing. And found her adorable the way she cursed at the wall.

_'So this is how she is when she gets angry.'_

Kagome was more awake now after that fall and she felt eyes on her. She looked around and saw Inuyasha smiling at her.

_He is smiling!_ Kagome suddenly forgot how angry she was and smiled at him.

"You found that funny didn't you? You should be asleep." Kagome was trying to muster a stern look but she couldn't.

Inuyasha did not know he was smiling and the smile disappeared right away from his face.

Kagome became a bit disappointed when she saw the smile disappear.

_'With time he will be able to smile freely again.' _

Kagome picked up all her books and went towards the living room.

While Kagome was putting away the books, her fatigue came crashing back at her.

_'Oh! Before I forget! He needs to drink his medicine before he goes to sleep again. I better prepare it before I fall asleep while standing.'_

And once again, like an auto man, she put away the books, went to the kitchen and prepared his herb drink. She was exhausted, her mind tired and hurt from processing information the entire day today. She remembered just then she had nothing to eat the entire day. Probably, another reason why her head was hurting.

_'Oh well. I will eat something tomorrow.'_

As she arrived back Inuyasha was still awake.

"Here drink this I know you don't like it, but it's good for you. While you are still lying weak on this bed, these herb mixtures will keep on coming."

She placed the drink on the nightstand; she did not have the energy to argue with him right now.

Kagome went to take a shower nearly fell asleep in the shower again. Minutes later she came out in another night robe with a night gown underneath and saw the glass on the night table still full.

Kagome sighed. Very gently she walked up next to him like she usually does and touched his hair.

"Not again, wild man. Please listen to me, without being stubborn for once. I am tired and can't go to sleep until you drink your medicine."

As Kagome was beside Inuyasha again, he felt once again at ease. And with this Inuyasha was certain he would make her his.

Inuyasha's fingertips traced the delicate bones of her face as if memorizing her shape, the satin softness of her lips. His palm spanned her throat, fingers curling around her neck. He pulled her towards him slowly, relentlessly.

"No." The single word was more moan than protest. One could hear how tired she was. She could fall asleep while standing.

He increased the pressure almost tenderly until he had pulled her small form onto the bed beside him. His thumb found the pulse beating frantically in her neck. Kagome knew she should struggle, but she was beyond caring, lying helplessly in his arms.. She felt his mouth move over her bare skin, a whisper of movement, an enticement. His tongue stroked gently. She closed her eyes and felt wave of warmth replacing the pain in her head. She could actually feel him in her mind.

Heat coiled in her as his mouth moved over her pulse again. His teeth scraped, nipped through her flesh of her neck; his tongue caressed. The sensation was curiously erotic. Searing pain in her neck gave way to warmth and drowsiness. Kagome relaxed against him, gave herself up to him. He could decide life and death. She was simply too tired to care. Sleep was now overtaking her badly.

Reluctantly Inuyasha lifted his head, sweeping his tongue carefully to close the wound. He savored the taste of her – hot, exotic, the promise of passion. There was a part of him who knew that this was too early that he should have waited longer before he began the process of bounding her to him. However, the other part knew that this was right. She was his world now. Somehow he knew she was his only sanity, his only path out of his dark prison of pain and madness.

Inuyasha had every intention of killing her and leave. However, none of that mattered anymore. She has suffered enough already at his hands. More than she actually deserved. He could read compassion in her. He felt her willingness to trade her own life for his. When he had used his talent and read her mind for the first time a few seconds ago, he only felt light and goodness right away. It did not add up to the cruel, conniving woman he had perceived her to be.

Inuyasha was weak, vulnerable in his present state, unable to protect either of them. Kagome was small and fragile. He had been so alone. Without light or color. He spent an eternity alone and tortured, and he would never go back to that ugly, dark world. He was certain that he should bind her to him.

He had already begun, there was not turning back now.

Kagome could actually feel him in her mind.

He slashed a wound in his chest, cradled her head to him. He telepathically commanded her to drink. Binding her to him was as natural as breathing. It felt right. He could not bear to have her out of his sight. Kagome belonged to him. The first blood exchange had been made. Their mental bond was strong. Their minds are now linked to each other.

The first step had been made. When his body was healed he would complete the ritual, and she would be irrevocably bound to him for all eternity. It was instincts as old as time itself. He now knew what to do and he must do it.

His father was right. He just needed to follow his heart and trust his instincts.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you all liked this chapter. Please review. I don't know when the next chapter will be i will try to have to out as soon as possible. ^^ till next time.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Bond

**Hi everyone, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. Really i have no excuse, laziness pure and simple. However, i am a busy university student in her third year. But, one thing is for certain i am not giving up on this story. This chapter is shorter then normal sorry about that. I was planning on adding Kagome's past in this chapter but i still have some trouble with her past. I have a little writers block with her past that is also one of the reasons why i have not updated _. If you notice mistakes is because my beta reader has not seen the chapter yet. I will later post a corrected version from my beta reader i just could not wait any longer in posting this chapter. **

**alright then i hope you all enjoy, i added some fluff muahahahaha, hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Bonds<p>

As small as she was, Kagome felt right in his arms. None of it made sense, but in his narrow world, it didn't matter. Even as she fed, her mouth was soft and sensuous against his torn flesh.

Once he sensed it was enough blood for the blood exchange. He commanded her to stop. She licked his wound close, to give the wound a jump start at healing.

Now that the first step in the process has been completed, their mental bond was strong. He was now able to see into her mind without any difficulty. He was able to see everything. He saw goodness and light. However, in another part he was able to sense sadness. A great deal of sadness.

Inuyasha was a bit taken aback. He thought her life would have been one of peace and happiness. He never knew that there was such a great sadness dwelling within the small figure beside him. He was able to see her childhood through her memories and she too has suffered her share, her childhood was not as bad as his but it was not far from it. Such a terrible way she had grown up all alone.

Kagome was now fast asleep. She needed her rest. She was not able to get any sleep for a while now. It was not only because of Inuyasha. But, even before she met him she had trouble sleeping. When she tries to rest the bad memories seemed to always find it's a way to the surface. And to avoid this Kagome always loses herself in her research. She would go with days without sleep. Now that she had let her guard down and fell asleep the nightmare was beginning.

Inuyasha was still awake enjoying the new bond he now shared with his mate. It was all so new to him and it felt so right, he was losing himself in all the new feelings. For once he felt complete. As if the once dark place within him never even existed. However, it all came to a stop when he started to feel distress, he did not know where the feeling was coming from.

Kagome groaned softly, the sound cutting through him like a knife. His gaze quickly jumped to her face. She was having a nightmare. He could see it in her mind. Instinctively he huddled her close to him trying to soothe her, while sending warmth with his mind spreading it through her body in hopes it helps to chase away the nightmare.

Through the mental bond he could see she was dreaming of her past. Inuyasha hugged her closer to him, in hopes of getting rid of the bad memories. To think his little black haired had gone through so much and was still able to smile the way she did, he found incredible. That is where all the courage came from when she had faced him. To smile even though she was being chased by those assassins and to have to live in constant fear for her life at such a young age. Inuyasha found it surprising she made it this far, but he did not care how. He was just happy that she has entered his life and he in hers. Inuyasha now realized she needed protection, and that he was the one who is supposed to protect her.

When she would always leave his side he was fearful of the separation. Now she would sleep beside him where she belonged, where he might have a chance of protecting her should the assassins find them. He might not be at full strength, but the monster in him was strong and lethal. No one would harm her.

It all made sense now, he had no doubt she was his.

There was also a vengeance that needed to be seethed. He remembered the scent and the face of the man who killed his father and made his world a living hell. Even if a century has passed this line of family still wrecked havoc, made innocent lives suffer till this very day. Inuyasha had heard the name of the new head of the family. Everyone knew his name, _Naraku _son of Onigumo and grandson of Takemaru. His name was like an evil entity once spoken out loud caused people to shiver.

If no one puts an end do this line of family's cruelty, the suffering would just become worse throughout the years to come. He never really seen the face of this man called Naraku but he would be able to recognize the descendent of his enemy, he knew too well cruelty of Setsuna no Takemaru. He was Inuyasha's first master after all.

Oh, how they'd made him suffer, how they'd enjoyed his suffering. Laughing, taunting, torturing him until madness reigned, and once they were bored they sold him into slavery. After century, he knew he was struggling for his sanity.

He would never forget the gnawing hunger. Hunger had burned holes in him, crawled through him, eaten at him from the inside out. He tried to sleep through it. He was also always alone, in pain, and agony. He had learned hatred. He had learned rage. He had learned there was a place where there was nothing, only stark, ugly emptiness and the burning desire for revenge.

Had these same animals attempted to hunt Kagome? The thought of her in their hands sickened him. He fit her close to him so he could feel her reassuring presence. Was she still being hunted? Were they close on her trail?

He had wanted to kill her, had almost done so. Something inside him had been unable to do it, before he collapsed. And then she had ceased to struggle, offering her life for him. He had thought himself hard, impossible to touch, yet something inside him had melted at her offering. And the way her fingertips had brushed his hair had sent his heart pounding.

He cursed his weakness, both of body and mind. He hated being in his weak state not able to protect her properly.

After a while she had seemed to calm down and with her being at peace Inuyasha also fell asleep.

The silence in the house was broken by the sound of the busy life outside. The sun has already passed its highest point and was already beginning to set.

Inuyasha awoke opening his eyes. Expecting pain once he had awoken, but was instead welcomed with warmth. The warmth which seemed to come from a little black haired he remembered that was lying beside him.

He looked down at her, she was still deep in sleep. Even though, they have been asleep for almost more the 12 hours. Night was approaching.

He wrapped a length of her silky hair around one fist, afraid to wake her. Kagome. Why didn't she ever use his name? This action seemed to have wakened her up. Her eyelashes fluttered. She burrowed against his warmth, unknowing for a moment.

Inuyasha touched her mind cautiously, took inventory. Within moments of awakening, her mind had already begun trying to assimilate all the things she happened to find in her research the night before, running through the list of spells and their counter spells. Her neck ached. He also found hunger, weakness, and fear for his recovery, his sanity, fear of who and what he could do. Guilt that she had slept instead of watching over him. An urgent need to complete her work, her research. Compassion for him, terror that he would not heal and that perhaps she made his suffering worse. Fear they would be found before he was strong enough to go his own way.

His eyebrows went up. _Our way is the same._

Kagome sat up gingerly, swept back her tangled, wild hair. "Did you just speak?" She stared at him waiting for a reaction but all she got was silence and amber eyes staring back at her.

_I must be imagining things. _Kagome thought to herself. She closed her eyes, and swept her hands through her hair down to her neck. _Why does my neck hurt?_

Inuyasha felt like smiling, she did not remember what happen last night.

_It is not your imagination little one._

This time Kagome was not imagining things. She looked back at him. She wanted an answer.

"How do you do that? How can you talk in my head instead of aloud? You could have said you speak English."

He simply watched her curiously with his amber eyes, they were now full with a purpose.

She then had a déjà vu. He was staring at her like he was ready to pounce. But what she did not know is that this time he had different intention than last time. Last time he attacked her with intention of killing her or stopping her when he did not liked something, but now he just wanted to hold her close to him.

"You aren't going to grab me again, are you? I've got to tell you, the way you keep grabbing me when you don't like something, really hurts. There isn't a place on my body that isn't sore. Especially, my neck." She flashed him a wan smile.

His eyes were doing something to her insides, causing a flood of warmth where it shouldn't be.

Inuyasha's gaze dropped to her lips. The shape of her mouth fascinated him, along with the light so clearly shining from her soul. He raised a hand to cup her cheek, to feather his thumb along her delicate jaw line; his fingertip traveled up to her chin to find the satin perfection of her full lower lip.

Her heart somersaulted and heat rushed low, pooling into a distinct ache. His hand slid around to the nape of her neck. Slowly, inexorably, he forced her head down towards his. Kagome closed her eyes, wanting to give him what he wanted, yet dreading to what it would lead to.

"What are you doing?" she muttered rebelliously. And then his mouth touched hers. Feather light, a skimming brush Kagome felt right down to her toes. His teeth scraped her lower lip, teasing, tempting, enticing.

Darts of fire raced through her bloodstream. Her stomach muscles clenched.

_Open your mouth for me stubborn little black hair. _

His teeth tugged; his tongue followed with a soothing caress. Kagome gasped as much at the tender, teasing note as at the feel of his lips on hers. He took advantage immediately, fastening his mouth to hers, his tongue exploring every inch of her velvet- soft interior.

Flames licked at her, swept through her like a storm. Electricity crackled, and Kagome knew the full meaning of chemistry. Feeling. Pure and simple. There was nothing else but his mouth claiming hers, whirling her into another world she hadn't known existed. The ground shifted, and Kagome clutched at his shoulders to keep from floating to the clouds. He was sweeping aside every resistance, demanding her response, taking her response, all hunger and desire. Then he was in her mind, white—hot heat, possession. She was his, only his, always his. Smug male satisfaction.

Kagome shoved at his broad shoulders, then tumbled backward to the floor, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. They glared at one another, until amusement crept into her mind. Low, male, taunting. Nothing showed on his face, not a flicker in the ice of his eyes, but she knew he was laughing at her.

It took a moment to realize her robe was gaping open, giving him a generous view of her bare skin. With great dignity Kagome dragged the lapels together.

"I think we need to straighten something out here." Sitting on the floor, struggling desperately to get her breathing under control, to throw ice water on the raging fire in her blood, Kagome was afraid he wasn't going to take her seriously.

"This sort of thing is unethical. I am your doctor and you are my patient. I can't have a relationship with my patient, it is very unprofessional. "

She looked at him and remembered he used to be a slave. She did not knew what his past was like but one thing was certain is that she wanted to let him know he did not had to do those things anymore. He did not need to do anything ever again that he did not wanted.

She could not keep her stern look. She smiled at him and got up and stood next to him.

"And you know you don't have to do those things ever again. I want you to know that your life as a slave is over. You can do whatever you want. "

Kagome smiled down at him and was stroking his hair as usual. One thing Kagome was sure of is that she had never, ever responded to anyone the way she had to him. Never. It was shocking, the effect he had on her.

Apparently Kagome had seemed to misunderstand his intentions. He raised a brow in response to what she said. He did not mind her confusion in due time he would make her understand that he was doing all this of his own free will. Also, she still did not seem to notice that he was still in her mind, reading her every thought.

There was a sudden glint in his eyes, somewhere between a flame dancing and amusement.

_If it is true to what you said, let no other man ever make you respond to him. I would not be pleased._

"Quit reading my mind!" Her cheeks flushed a bright red; she glared at him.

"This is a totally improper conversation between a doctor and a patient."

_Perhaps, but not between us._

She clenched her teeth, her blue eyes smoldering.

"Shut up." She said rudely, a little desperately.

She took a deep, calming breath to restore her dignity.

"I need to check your wounds again and change the bandages. And your hair could use a good wash. You have such beautiful hair it needs to be let loose not in a ponytail."

She was touching his thick silver hair, unaware that the gesture was curiously intimate.

* * *

><p><strong>that's all for now.<strong>

**Next chapter might probably include Kagome's past and as for Sesshomaru i don't think we will see him just quite yet. **

**Please review, it might help me be more motivated to update. love you all till next time**


	7. Side Chapter: The past still haunts

**Hi everyone I am so sorry for being so late _ the thing is this chapter i did not enjoy writing and always procrastinated and putting it off. But, i am finally done with it. I must say it is not one of my best work. But its enough with delaying it any further. Alright, there are a couple of things you must know before reading this chapter.**

**1. This chapter is like a side chapter.**

**2. It is about kagome's past, she is reminiscing of her past which soon turns into a night mare.**

**3. The chapter ends with her waking up and it is still night time. it is the night before she met inuyasha. **

**4. I did not gave all of her past away. Some stuff are still left a secret XD and a surprise XD. Which shall be discovered later by inuyasha.**

**Alright i think that is mostly it. Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The past still haunts<strong>

After a long day of attending to patients Kagome finally had time for herself. She was currently in her living room, picking out a book she wanted to read from her book shelf. She had already placed wood in the fire place burning to keep her small cabin she rented warm. She picked one of her favorite books she enjoyed. The past few days she has not been able to sleep. She continued to dream of her past. It still haunted her.

After choosing a book she went to sit on her couch. As soon as she sat down she opened her book and began to read. It did not last long before she dozed off to sleep. It was only naturally expected after not getting any rest for a long time.

As she dozed off it was inevitable that she started to dream of her past.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~*~*~12 years ago~*~*~<em>**

Kagome comes from a quiet little town not too far east from the great eastern kingdom. This village is known as the home of the most skilled priestesses across all kingdoms. Her name was Lady Aoi a descendent of the great Lady Midoriko. Kagome's mother, Lady Aoi, was passed down with the responsibility of protecting the jewel of four souls.

The creator of the sacred jewel was Lady Midoriko and after her death, she entrusted her descendents to protect the sacred jewel against all who are seeking the jewel. The jewel would always be passed on to a protector who met the criteria. The protector of the jewel should posses a great quantity of purifying powers and a soul uncorrupted by potential dark and selfish desires and of course the protector had to be chosen within the Higurashi family. Once the protector was chosen within the family of the Higurashi, it was up to that person to protect the jewel until another one's time has come.

And now that Lady Aoi was blessed with not one but two twin daughters. It was time for her to train and prepare them for their future duties. She once had baby boy named Sota after the twins but he died quite young.

Kagome could remember her mother very clearly. She loved her mother from the bottom of her heart and she knew her mother loved her and Kikyo equally.

One day when Kagome was five, she remembered her mother telling her the history of the Higurashi family during the time her mother began training her and Kikyo on the arts of becoming a priestess. When it came to training; however, Lady Aoi was strict.

Unlike her sister Kikyo, who excelled in her training, Kagome showed no real progress. She was not good in archery, creating sacred arrows nor learning attack spells. But, still she always had tried her hardest.

However, when it came to help her mother with the sick was a whole different story.

Lady Aoi, seemed to notice that Kagome possessed the ability to heal her patients with her spiritual powers, she was overflowing with healing powers and spiritual energy. Lady Aoi, was happy to see that her daughter was able to heal and help the ill, for this kind of priestess with healing powers were very rare. After the discovery of Kagome's spiritual powers, Lady Aoi spend most of her time focusing on training Kagome in the healing field, which resulted in a great lack of attention towards Kikyo.

Kikyo was a very arrogant child and never really showed her emotions. Due to that she excelled in almost anything; it was hard for her to accept the fact that her sister was excelling in one area more than her and in the process of gaining their mother's attention.

Lady Aoi, loved her children dearly but started to see Kikyo's arrogant ways and began to worry for her future. Now it was just childish behavior, but when she grew older it could grow into something darker.

One day on Kagome's 10th summer, her mother left on an important mission left her and her sister Kikyo in the care of their grandfather. Kagome had continued her training on her own reading and learning to become a doctor and priestess. She was smart for her age and excelled greatly in healing. She even discovered she was good in creating counter spells.

Her mother took longer than normal to come back from her mission. She remembered her mother was very serious when she was preparing for this mission, she told Kagome she was going to visit an old friend in the west. When she had said her good bye's she hugged both her daughters longer than necessary.

Kagome should have known that something was wrong. However, she was a small child then, oblivious to the world around her.

After a long wait her mother returned, but in the most horrible conditions she has ever seen. Her mother was unconscious. Her body covered all over with blood and injuries. It was shocking for her and her sister to see their mother in that state. They believed that there was no one stronger than their mother.

And only half of the jewel of four souls had returned along with their mother.

Their Grandfather had treated their mother's injuries the best that he could. She and her sister never left their mother's side.

"Kikyo, who do you think did this to mommy?" Kagome said while sniffing.

Kikyo turned towards Kagome with a serious expression.

"I don't know but whoever did this will pay."

Kagome and Kikyo were known to not get along. But, they had their moments when they did. And those moments Kagome treasured dearly. She loved her sister even though they almost never saw eye to eye.

Kagome shook her head in agreement.

Unbeknownst to them the one who was responsible had no intention to leaving their mother to fully recover.

It happened late at night. After their mother awoke a while she went right back to sleep. Out of nowhere screams could be heard in the late of night, and the houses were on fire.

Kagome and Kikyo were next to their mother when they heard the screams outside their shrine.

"Do you hear that Kikyo?" Kagome said in a frightened tone. Kikyo said nothing and silenced her by placing her hand gently over Kagome's mouth.

They heard heavy footsteps barging into their home.

By this time their mother was already awake. She was awoken when she had sensed _Him._

_I should have known he would follow me, damn Unigumo. He should be in worse condition than me. He should not even be able to walk. _Aoi thought to herself.

She tried to get up. Kagome and Kikyo noticed and tried to help their mother up. Just then their grandfather came running in and sliding the door close behind him.

"He is here Aoi. He came for the Shikon jewel." The grandfather was trying to seal the door while he could.

"I know."

"Mom I'm scared." Kagome said while hugging her Mother. Kikyo stayed quiet on the other side of Aoi.

Aoi needed to act fast. The grandfather was done and then went to another corner of a room where the dresser lay. He moved the dresser aside, and then opened a secret passage door in the floor.

He lit a lantern and faced them.

"You three have to hurry and escape."

Aio tried to get up, her two daughters on each side of her helping her walk. They made it down the first few steps of the secrete passage way.

Kagome turned around while still holding her mother. Expecting her grandpa to follow. Out of Kikyo and her she was the closest to her grandpa. She loved him so much. At times when she needed a father or a shoulder to cry on he was always there. Since her mother was often on missions. Her grandpa was always there for her. And right now there was no way she was going anywhere without her mother and grandpa, and even though she may not want to admit it out loud, but her sister as well.

"Grandpa you coming?" Kagome looked around as she said that, but he was still at the top of the stairs. He had a sad look in his eyes. Kagome was too young, but she still understood what that look meant.

"No darling, I am staying here. I will try to buy you guys some time so that u guys can escape."

"NO!" Kagome was about to let go of her mother and run up to pull her grandfather down the flight of stairs with her. But, her mother held on to her, restraining her back.

"Mom, no, we can't leave grandpa behind!" She struggled out of her mothers grip. And ran to her grandpa. She ran into his arms, and hugged him, tears in her eyes.

Her grandpa hugged her back and then without a word pushed her down knowing her mother would catch her. But, before that he whispered in her ear.

"I love you kiddo, you will become a strong woman like you mother one day."

And that was the last time Kagome would ever see her grandpa again.

Kagome cried and shouted.

Her mother covered her mouth with her hand. And made her face her.

"Kagome listen to me. Right now is not the time to be crying. Right now we need to focus on escaping and keeping what's left of the shikon jewel away from Onigumo."

After a few seconds Kagome stopped crying and understood.

The three continued on through the tunnel. Using the time grandpa had given them wisely before Onigumo finds out about the secret passage way. They would not take grandpa's sacrifice for granted. As they made it to the end of the tunnel, the twins and mother still were moving as fast as they could. However, they were not moving fast enough.

They were too slow. Too vulnerable this way. Deep inside, Aoi knew they were moving slowly because of her, since she was still injured, and if they kept at this pace, Onigumo would find them. Aoi could not bear the thought of her daughters being at the mercy of him, therefore she decided that it was better to let her daughters go. She would face Onigumo alone it was time to brings things to an end, this would also buy her daughters time.

She abruptly stops, along with her daughters, whom turn to her with a confused look. Those look of despair and fear in their faces. Aoi must do everything in her power to aid their survival.

"Mommy, what are you doing? We must go!" Kagome begged at her mother, but she wasn't reacting. Aoi was just looking at her and Kikyo with a sad apologetic smile. Kagome was thoroughly confused. Why would mommy slow down? She looked at Kikyo, and saw the same confusion on the usually emotionless face.

Aoi searched for something inside her robe, pulling out the shikon jewel that was tied around her neck. Crouching down in front of Kagome, she gently placed the half of the shikon jewel around Kagome's neck. Kikyo was bothered that she was not chosen as the protector for the jewel, but she knew better than anyone that this was no time to complain.

"Listen you two, the most important thing right now is to get the shikon jewel away from here. I am leaving it up to you two, especially Kagome to keep half the jewel safe. Do not take this off of your neck ever. You two must help each other. I know you two don't get along much. But, what you two fail to realize is that you two separately are strong, but together your fearsome. You two must work together and find the other half of this jewel. And once you do, you two have a chance to escape the curse of the Higurashi clan. When the time is right I think you two can find a way to make the jewel disappear forever.

"When I first received the jewel to protect I never really cared for finding a solution. A way out of this curse. I thought it was inevitable. However, when I was once on a mission and I fell in love and then had the two of you. I soon realized there had to be a solution, because there is no way I want such a fate for my two babies. And when I almost found the one, this happens. But, I know now I do not need to worry anymore because I know now that there is a way out of this curse and I am sure you two can find it."

"Mom, what are you talking about I don't understand." Kagome asked.

The quiet Kikyo finally spoke.

" Yeah, why are telling this to us? We need to escape together, we are not leaving you behind."

Kagome shook her head in agreement to what Kikyo said.

Aoi just smiled and hugged her two crying daughters. She really hoped she could have found a way out for them. But, now the curse has been handed down to them. And at such an early age. She never wanted this for her children.

Aoi also began to cry. She knew it was time to say goodbye soon. She could sense Onigumo coming closer, and she could sense death all around him. She knew he had killed her father.

_If I am going down, I am taking him down with me. He will not lay a finger on my daughters._

Aoi pulled away from her children. They both screamed even more, pulling onto her. Aoi did the first thing that came to her mind. It was the option she dreaded to most, but it was the only think she could do at the moment. She did not want her kids to witness her death but it was the only thing she could do.

She summoned her serpent like shikigamis, which then wrapped themselves gently against Kikyo and Kagome, holding them up against a tree. Aoi then places her two index fingers on both their foreheads and cast a spiritual immobilization spell, stunning them and making them invisible to everyone but her.

Kikyo's and Kagome's struggling and ranting came to a stop as the spell was in effect. Aoi then kissed both of them. And ran as fast and as far as she could away from her two daughters so that Onigumo would not be anywhere near them. But, that effortlessly failed. Oniugumo found her first before she had time to run. Trying to save her children of what they were about to witness.

"I have found you, my dear. Thought that you could have run away from me." Onigumi said with an evil grin on his face.

Aoi backed up a bit, but not too much. Even though, no one could see her children but her. She still did not wanted the man close to them.

"Onigumo. I am surprised to see you up on your feet after our last battle." Aoi was trying to stall, slowly inching away in another direction.

Onigumo following behind her.

"I can say the same for you. But, let's stop with this little chit chat. Where is the jewel? If you give it to me, I will be out of here, and you can keep your life."

Aoi smiled.

"Well, you're too late for I don't have it anymore."

Onigumo's smiled dropped and focused on the priestess neck. It was not around her neck, he noticed. He also can't sense it anywhere near at all. How could he not have noticed?

"And no matter what you do to me I will never tell you where it is." Aoi continued with a stern look.

Onigumo knew very well that she meant those words and that she could back it up. So he came prepared.

He made a movement with his arm in a sort of signal, and then out of the trees came two of his henchman holding her father barley alive in their arms.

"I know, that is why I came prepared. I know your life means nothing to you, but the life of your father that is different."

"Now tell me what I want to hear or…" then he pointed at the grandpa and one of the henchmen broke one of the grandpa's arms. The grandpa howled in pain.

"I am going to break every single bone in his body until you tell me what I want to know."

"Do not tell him anything Aoi! Do not worry about me. Do what you need to do." The grandfather spoke between pants of pain.

Aoi understood what the grandpa meant. He knew that there was only one way they were going to get Onigumo away from the twins.

Aoi let her hands fall to her sides, in an act of surrender.

"Alright I will tell you where it is. I hid it and wrote it down on a piece of paper. I have it right here" Aoi took out a crumbled paper out of her sleeves. She held the paper out so that Onigumo would come and get the paper.

As he stepped forward and grabbed the paper. Aoi smiled. She said the incantation, and later followed by a huge shine of light.

That was all Kagome remembered of her mother. One moment she saw her mother from afar, suddenly blinding light shone, and then the place where her mother was standing before was empty. All that remained were ashes on the floor from everyone who were standing there before.

After a while the spell had broken and the twins were released from the spell. However, both were too shocked to say or do anything. Witnessing their mother's death was too much for them at such a young age.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed. She would always wake up at that part. Remembering the past was always so painful and that was only the beginning. Kagome closed the book she had intended to read before she fell asleep. She was sitting on her sofa in front of her fireplace, she had her favorite blue silk night gown on with nice flower lace pattern decorating the edges.<p>

_So much for trying to read my book. _She sighed once more, as she got up to place the book back on the shelf. Now focusing on putting out the fire in the fire place.

After her mother's death Kikyo had blamed Kagome for her mother's death, and the twins had went their separate ways. Kikyo had demanded that she must hand over the jewel because she was the rightful protector of the jewel, but Kagome refused to. That was the last she saw of Kikyo. Then she was left all alone a 10 year old, who was on the run, wanted by the son of Onigumo, Naraku's men searching for the half of the jewel she carried.

_I must find the other half of the jewel. _Kagome who was finished putting out the fire was left in the dark, alone in the cabin she was renting for a while. Felt so lonely, as empty as how the dark room was. She patted her way to her room, knowing by heart the way to her room.

The rest of her childhood head went down the hill after that. One the run, she could trust no one. A bounty was then placed over the small child's head, and a wanted poster with a drawing of her was given and handed out all over the eastern kingdom. She was not safe anywhere. The first few years were horrible.

Kagome shook her head she did not wanted to remember. The nights where she had went days without no food, and many restless nights. She also learned the hard way that she could trust no one.

Kagome finally now climbing into her bed, trying to get some rest before the next day arrives which would probably be soon. The night sky was already beginning to grow lighter.

_I need to go buy more supplies tomorrow I am running low on disinfectant as well. _That was the last thought before Kagome fell asleep finely getting some rest after many nights without sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright i hope it was not that bad, hope you guys liked it. This chapter had to be there to progress the main story a bit more. Now finally i can focus on inuyasha and kagome in the next chapter XD. I must say Inuyasha is now beginning to get impatient XD. I shall try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible. <strong>

**Please leave reviews. Till next time. **


	8. Chapter 8: Lifemates

**Hi everyone, finally i have updated the next chapter. This one was faster than the last one. I hope you guys like this chapter. I know perhaps things might be moving a bit slow but all this is necessary. There is not much to say. I would also like to thank you all for the great reviews they are what motivate me to continue writing. **

**Hope you guys like the chapter, it's quite longer than the others XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha XD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Lifemates<strong>

Realizing she was stroking his hair and staring into his eyes for far too long, she hurried into the next room to get new bandages ready.

Not a few seconds later she came rushing back in, sitting in the chair next to him. She brushed back his grimy hair, her touch so soft that his heart ached. She bent to examine his wounds with a professional eye. He would not accept antibiotics.

"I'm sorry I can't take your pain away. I would if I could." Her voice was filled with concern with regret.

"I will get you some fresh candle and wash your hair for you. It isn't much, but it can be soothing and might help." Her fingers were drawn to his mane of hair again, and then traced his shadowed jaw in a small caress.

Both his hands came up caught her with surprising strength, his golden eyes capturing hers so that she was falling forward into those dark, mysterious pools.

_You have not eaten. _She could get lost in his gaze for all time. She could hear the sound of her heart turning itself to his. It was strange yet normal how their hearts seemed to want to beat in the same rhythm.

"I don't eat much, only when I am desperate. I get lost in my research most of the times, I forget to eat." She explained quietly. She felt him now, in her mind, his touch calming and gentle. But there was also a hard authority in him. His will was so strong; nothing could resist him when he insisted. She wanted him to understand.

"I have been doing it for a long time now that I even lost count of how many times I would skip lunch. You don't have to worry about me." She dismissed it casually with a wave of a hand.

_To try to live for any length of time without eating is dangerous. You must eat something. _Although Inuyasha tried to make it a simple statement of fact, it came out as a soft command. He didn't know where the protectiveness came from, only that he knew that he must be the one to take care of her if she herself did not see it. It was plain to him she wanted his understanding in this ridiculous regimen she was forcing on herself, but it made no sense to him, and he could not allow such foolishness. He had to find a way to make her realize what she was doing to herself.

She smoothed back his hair, the touch of her fingers stirring interesting reactions in his battered body. Unaware of what she was doing to him, Kagome smiled into his eyes. "You should stop worrying about me for a second here wild man. I am not the one strapped weakly to a bed. Besides I am the doctor here and you are the patient. You should leave all the worrying to me."

His hands tightened on her slender shoulders, pulled her down to him.

_You know, little black hair, as your lifemate it is my duty to see to your health. My purpose in life is to protect you and see to your needs. You are weak, unable to perform the most basic survival skills. This cannot continue. You must use the food you are supplying to me for yourself._

There was something magical in his voice. She could listen to it forever. "There's very little left. As it is, I'll have to visit the local market very soon." She had already used most of her food to provide for her patient. "Alright if it will make you stop fussing and relax I will make enough for both of us."

Then it just registered in her mind. Something he had previously said had caught her attention. _Lifemate_.

"Hold on what is this lifemate you speak of? What gives you the right to see to my health? " She was very confused at the moment and she drew back a little from him.

There was the impression of confusion. _You know, you are my lifemate._

"No, I do not understand what you mean?"

Inuyasha was a bit confused he thought once he established the first blood exchange. She too would know that she was his lifemate, his other half. It came natural to all demons and half demons. Unless she had no knowledge that she had demon blood coursing through her veins.

His golden eyes narrowed. His mind pushed at hers in confusion, in sudden dismay. He seemed certain she was lying to him.

Kagome shoved a hand through her hair, the action parting her robe slightly, lifting her breast.

"I never met you until 3 days ago." Was it only seventy-two hours? It felt like a life time. "And I have not really been around your kind this long. You are the first demon I have been around this long."

More confusion. _Your first time spending time with a demon this long? _He was probing her mind. She could feel him sharing her head, and it was strange. He felt familiar to her; she recognized his touch. It was strange, exhilarating, but frightening to have someone capable of learning such intimate knowledge of her. Kagome told herself she endured his examination only because he was clearly agitated.

She had a physician's need to soothe him, to take away every pain from his body and his mind. The urge had nothing to do with the way he made her feel. Kagome was uneasy with her acceptance of so many bizarre events, uncomfortable with the facility with which he slipped in and out of her mind. His fingers suddenly tightened like a band around her wrist. _I am Inuyasha. I am you lifemate. There is no question that I can share you mind. It is my right, as it is yours to share mine. More than a right, it is a necessity for us both._

Inuyasha suspicions were correct. She had no idea she had demon blood coursing through her veins. This was certainly very strange for him. He was taught that the women of his race, were hidden among the humans with the knowledge that someday they would encounter their lifemate and with the help of their lifemate the women would go through a conversion brining them fully back into their world. Furthermore, Inuyasha heard from his father that his race a human could never be converted, unless they had inherited some amount of demon blood from their descendent.

Kagome had no idea what he was talking about, so she ignored his statement, worried that he seemed distressed over her lack of knowledge of him. She found herself needing to touch his hair with gentle fingers.

"Can you use your voice at all?"

His eyes answered, impatient, frustrated at his own inability.

Her fingertips found his forehead, calming, soothing. "Don't worry. Your body's been through a lot. Give it some time. You're already healing amazingly fast. Do you know who was responsible for putting you into slavery?"

_Setsuna no Takemaru and his descendents. _Rage welled up, and for a moment red flames glowed in the depths of his golden eyes.

Kagome's heart nearly stopped, at the mention of the name and his reaction. She jerked backwards to put distance between them. However, he moved faster, his arm a blur. His fingers circled her wrist, preventing escape. His grip was unbreakable – she felt his raw strength – yet he was not hurting her at all.

With an effort he pushed down the demons, angry with himself for alarming her. His thumb feathered lightly over the insides of her wrist, making him all too aware of her pulse racing frantically. Very, very gentle he tugged until she was forced to his side. _I am sorry for alarming you little one. I have little past too speak of. Since my 10__th__ summer I have been in imprisonment, and since then I had known nothing but hatred, anger and emptiness. I had always been alone; it is hard now to control my emotions when I am around you. _

She caught his face in her hands, suddenly anxious, wanting him to know that he should not be sorry. "You should never apologize for what those monsters had made you to become. Around me you can act as how you want. Just be yourself. And also I want you to know that is all in the past now, I will never let you fall in the hands of those monsters again. If I knew you were in the hands of those monsters I would have risked everything I have to get you out of there." She knew firsthand the cruelty of the descendents of the Setsuna no Takemaru. His son Onigumo and his grandson Naraku were all alike. It seems the cruelty was passed down through generation.

Grief clogged her throat that she had not somehow ended his suffering sooner. What was it about him that drew her like a magnet, that captivated her and made her want to ease his pain? The urge was so strong, so intense; she could hardly bear to see him lying so vulnerable and shattered. She hoped he understood that she was not lying that she meant every word she said.

_I know you speak the truth; you cannot lie to me. It was a courageous thing you did, rescuing me at the market the other day. But as your lifemate I can do no other than forbid you to ever take such a risk again. _He sounded totally complacent, as if she would do as he said simply because he wished it. Every moment he was awake he became more tyrannical, more possessive. She glared at him, her blue eyes smoldering dangerously.

"You can quit with the orders, Mr. Inuyasha whoever- you-are. No one tells me what to do. "

His gold eyes slid over her calmly. So she had not been around his kind? She did not have the knowledge that she was part demon. It made a bit sense since the mother never explained to her who her father was. Most likely she got her demon blood from her father's side. She did not know anything of the mating process and the transformation process. The information amazed him. How had she found the courage to save him the way she had? How had she returned to his side after he had nearly ripped her throat out? His fingers tightened around her wrist, tugged until she relaxed against him.

_You, are my lifemate. _The words came from somewhere deep inside his heart. He remembered his father had thought them to him. His father said when the time was right to bind his lifemate to him, he had to say these words. It did not matter if he had said it before making the first blood exchange or after. He only knew that it was imperative that he said the words to bind her to him; it seemed his entire being forced the words out of his soul.

_Two lives, two souls. Two half's of one whole. Life to life, soul to soul. Born separately but meant to be one. You are my lifemate, and claim you as mine. I offer everything that I am. Your needs and welfare shall precede my own. You are my lifemate, irrevocably tied to me and always under my protection._

Kagome heard the words echoing in her mind, felt a rush of heat, of blood. Fear welled up, stark terror. "What have you done?" She whispered it, her eyes enormous. "What have you done to us?"

_You know the answer._

She shook her head adamantly. "I don't. I don't know. But I'm different, I can feel it. Those words did something to us." She could feel it; she couldn't describe it. She felt tiny threads, a million strong binding his souls to hers, weaving their hearts together, their minds. She no longer felt like a single entity but one complete being with him. There had always been a raw emptiness inside her; now it was gone.

He released her wrist reluctantly, traced his fingertips along her high cheekbone. His mind touched hers, found genuine fear and confusion. _I am as much in the dark as you are. I know only that you ended my suffering, that you came for me, that you recognized you other half. You are the light to my darkness. _

Kagome edged away from him, making certain to get beyond his reach. "I'm your doctor, Inuyasha, nothing more. I heal people." She said it more for herself than for him. Kagome had no idea what he was talking about. She worried that his mind was playing tricks on him, weaving fantasies for him. Intellectually, Kagome knew no one could tie another to himself with words, yet she _felt _threads binding them together. There were too many things she didn't understand. Inuyasha was half mad, his mind shattered, his emotions for revenge very strong, yet maybe he was more stable than she was. It was a scary thought.

She was so hungry, the need for food nearly overwhelming. She had not experienced such a craving in such a long time. Kagome decided she was feeling Inuyasha's hunger, that somehow she was actually sharing his distress. She went at once to the kitchen and poured the wild man some more chicken soup from the pot where it was being reheated. She laid the soup next to the bedside by the night table. "I'm sorry, I should have realized you'd be hungry. If you let me give you intravenous fluids, it would help." The moment she placed the bowl down, she retreated to her desk.

He ignored her comment. _Why do you not eat? _The question was asked casually, curiously. His golden eyes were thoughtful as he studied her.

From her position of safety across the room, Kagome watched him. The weight of his gaze alone broke her concentration, took her breath away. She was feeling far too possessive of this patient. She had no right to tangle her life around his. It was frightening that she was reacting so uncharacteristically to him. She had always felt aloof, remote, detached from people and things around her. Her analytical mind simply computed facts. But right now, she could think only of him, his pain and suffering, the way his eyes watched her, half- closed, sexy. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. Where had that thought come from?

Knowing she wouldn't want to think that he was reading her mind at that precise moment, Inuyasha did the gentlemanly thing and pretended merely a casual interest. It was nice to know she found him sexy. Smugly he lay back with his eyes closed, long lashes white against his washed out complexion.

Despite the fact that his eyes were closed, Kagome felt as though he witnessed every move she made. "You rest while I shower and change my clothes." Her hands went to her hair in a futile effort to tidy the wild thickness of it.

His eyes remained closed, his breathing relaxed. _I can feel your hunger, your need for nourishment nearly as great as my own. Why would you attempt to hide from me? _With sudden insight he let out his breath. _Or is it that you are hiding from your own needs? That is it – you do not realize it is your hunger, your need._

The gentleness in his tone flooded her body with unexpected heat. Furious that he could be right, she stalked into the bathroom, shrugged off her robe, and got into the tub which was already filled with warm water. She went under for a while hoping to clear her head. After she could not hold her breath any longer, she came back up, laying her head against the side of the tub. A towel was lying on a chair an arms length away.

His laughter was low and taunting. _You think to escape me, little black hair? I live in you as you live in me._

Kagome gasped, whirled around, grabbed frantically for a towel. It took a moment to realize he was still in the other room. The connection between them was growing stronger. She wanted it now, enjoyed it, yet it made her uneasy that she could find such an intimacy with another so natural, so normal, when it wasn't.

Kagome took her time braiding her hair, fussing over her blue dress and tying the back of the dress, allowing her mind time to cope with the new knowledge. It was frightening yet fascinating. She wished she had the opportunity to observe this growing connection in someone other than herself. It was hard to accept it clinically when it was her own body she was studying.

_Such a nice body._

Kagome nearly dropped her brush. _Will you stop! _Just the low velvet touch of his voice sent heat curling through her body. It was sinful and unfair to have such a voice.

_I did not think you would ever speak with me as a lifemate would. I waited long for that impatient comment. _There was a teasing note now.

Kagome went very still. Her face, reflected in the mirror, visibly whitened. She had not spoken the words aloud, yet he had heard her. Her teeth tugged worriedly at her lower lip. Slowly noticing the change in her mind. Her capabilities were growing. She could talk to him easily using her mind. It shocked her that she could conceive of such a thing as normal. If she didn't think about it or analyze it, she could almost accept it. She found herself trembling. Extending her hands out in front of her, she watched with annoyance as they shook. She was a doctor and a priestess; nothing should shake her composure. More than that, Kagome knew her own worth, had complete faith in herself.

Maybe she should eat something it has been a while that she has not eaten. Kagome sighed. However, the thought of eating just did not seem appealing. _I am such a hypocrite. _She thought to herself.

She was a doctor always seeing to a person's health but always neglecting her own. How can she be called a doctor and her own health was not stable. She knew she had an eating disorder. Every time she is haunted by her past, she would go for days sometimes even weeks without eating. She had even collapsed many times. It all started when she was a child, she could not find food, she would go for days without eating and with the sorrow of her mother's death how can a child of her age even felt like eating. Kagome ran her shaking hands through her dark hair.

Her chin went up. She walked into her bed room, avoiding looking as she saw he has not touched his food. She went to sit next him on the chair that was beside the bed, to feed him. He should not be so weak anymore that he needs to be fed his own food. She took the spoon and was going to bring it to his mouth. However, Inuyasha did not open his mouth.

_What are you doing? _He sounded curious.

"Well, feeding you." She trailed off, uncertain what to say. Kagome always has a firm direction; now she was seriously floundering.

_I told you to take what you offering me and take for yourself. You need it. You are not nearly strong enough. I have scanned your body. Although I am not able to help you as of yet, I can see the need for proper nourishment. Your body cannot cope with the demands you make on it. _

"I don't want to discuss what I should or shouldn't do." It bothered her the way he sounded so concerned almost tender. His voice had a way of making her want to do anything he asked her, including eating. She bit down hard on her lower lip. She needed to put a little distance between them. His personality was extremely overpowering. Something deep within her, something wild she hadn't knows was a part of her, was calling out to him. The chemistry was so strong, she ached just looking at him.

Kagome left the room and went to the front door. Needing some space. She began to open her cabin door.

_Stop! _The command was soft, menacing, yet she caught the hint of desperation. The door seemed to be jerked out of her hand by some unknown force and slammed closed.

With an effort Inuyasha calmed himself. It was absolute hell to be so helpless, to be trapped in a useless body. However, he had to give himself some credit he was not as weak as he used to be though. It has been a long time since he was able to use his full powers of the mind. He took a deep breath, let it out slowly, releasing the terror her rash action had caused.

_I am sorry, Kagome. You did not scan to see if there was danger near. We are hunted. You must never forget that. You must stay close to me so I can be of some use if you are threatened. I did not mean to frighten you._

Kagome was by her the entrance of her room. She looked up at him, her blue eyes bewildered. "I don't know what you mean by scanning." She said it absently, as if her mind was on something else. _How did he do that? Closing the door just like that? _She thought to herself.

_Come here to me. _His voice whispered over her skin. He held out a hand to her, his eyes eloquent, hungry. He wasted something from her she dared not think about.

"Not on your life." He looked so sensual, so sexy, he took her breath away. Kagome felt behind her for the wall right next to the entrance of her room, leaned against it for stability.

_I am not asking for much. Walk to me. It is only a few short steps. _Gold velvet enticed her; warmth flooded her mind.

She regarded him carefully. "You know what's wrong with me, don't you? You did something to me. I know you did. I feel it. tell me what you've done." Her face was pale, her enormous eyes accusing. She never felt like this before, and it was maddening.

_We are one, bound together._

There was the impression of puzzlement. Inuyasha felt her confusion; he was a shadow in her mind. Yet he was as confused as she was. She truly didn't understand what he meant by scanning, which was ingrained in him just as breading was. She had no idea what he meant by their being bound together, yet to him it was perfectly clear. Still, he was not certain he could explain it to her adequately.

Kagome rubbed her forehead with a trembling hand. "You shut that door, didn't you? You took it out of my hands and slammed it closed right from the bed. You did it with your mind, didn't you?" She could do many things, had special gifts, but this unknown man had tremendous powers she could barely comprehend. She knew demons were powerful but she never heard they could do things with their minds. What else was he capable of? The pull between them was so strong—had she allowed something outside herself to dictate her own actions? Kagome was uncertain of the answer.

At once Inuyasha sought to soothe her. He didn't know what was upsetting her so much—it was a natural part of his life to move objet with his mind—but his need was to overcome her distress. He sent her warmth and reassurance, comfort. _ I am sorry, Kagome, I was thinking only for you protection. It is difficult for me to know we are hunted while I am so helpless to protect you, that we cannot leave this place because of my weakness. You are tied to my side, and I endanger you. _He tried as hard as he could to undo the damage his thoughtlessness had caused. She deserved so much more than a half-mad lifemate. She seemed to have no real idea of what they needed to survive. Even though she had witnessed her mother death, she still had no conception of the raw cruelty of Naraku who was hunting her. _You have no conception of the monsters we are dealing with. It is always important to scan as you wake, before you leave a dwelling. _He tried to be gentle as he imparted the information. It was easy for him to read the mounting fears.

Her genuine puzzlement brought out a protective urge in him so strong that it shook his narrow world. He wanted to take her into his arms and shelter her for all eternity within his soul. She looked impossible small and fragile, the questions in her mind easy to read as the worry on her transparent face. His dark eyes widened in sudden understanding. _You do not know the ways of our people at all, do you?_

"What people? I am a human, of priestess decent. I travel from town to town running from assassins that are sent after me, and in search for something very important my mother left up to me to find. That's all." Unknowingly she was biting her lip, her knuckles white from clenching her fist, her body tense, waiting for his reply.

_Since the time of our race existence we have been hunted by the human, causing our race to decrease in numbers, especially our women. It had become so bad at one time that something had to be done. The ancestors of my father had placed a powerful spell so that the women of our race were to be born as humans until the time came that they found there lifemate and they would once again become part of our race. But what my ancestors did not foresee was that the men of our race would have difficult time finding their lifemate. Sooner or later our men became what the humans had declared us. Monsters. After a few years the men in our race, lose the ability to feel emotions. They begin to lose their sense of honor and become monsters in order to feel again. The rush of the kill makes them feel alive again. Giving the humans more reasons to condemn us. Those who decided to give up their souls for the rush of the kill needed to be hunted by our own kind. That is why it is important to fine our lifemates. They bring back our feelings and emotions, saving us from becoming the real demons the human declared us to be. _

Inuyasha was amazed by how much he remembered. From time to time his memories of his past eluded him. But the important ones he remembers. As the years went by he had all but forgotten how his family and friends looked like. Forgotten the ways of his people. However, now it was a blessing after all his people went through and what he went through he was able to find his lifemate, before he himself has let the demon inside of him over take him. He was so happy he found Kagome.

_And you are a lifemate, little one. My lifemate. It has taken over a century to find you, and I never dared to believe in such a miracle in all that time. That is why it is so important that I protect you. _

Kagome shook her head. " It can't be Inuyasha. That would mean I would have demon blood running through my veins. And that can't be possible because I am human. My mother was a human, a priestess, and my father I ….." Kagome had stopped talking. She never knew her father. Her mother never spoke of him. Every time she had asked her mother about her father, her mother would change the subject or dismiss the subject entirely.

_That means there is a possibility that….. _Kagome shook herself. Shocked with the thought running through her head.

Kagome was silent for a long while. All this sounded too farfetched. She did not want to think about this right now. There was no way she could be his lifemate let alone be part of his race. She came to the conclusion that he was mistaking her kindness for love. He had been alone for so long, it made sense that he would mistake her kindness for something more.

Kagome looked at the man lying on the bed his eyes staring at her, something deep inside those eyes made her feel like he was staring inside her soul. Her heart turned over she could not find it in herself to deny him.

"Look Inuyasha right now your mind is shattered it's not stable. As time goes by and you are once again at your full strength and your mind fully healed. You will come to realize your feelings for me are nothing more you have shaped. And you would go your own way." _Leaving me behind. _The last part she did not dare to say out loud. She felt so heartbroken by those last few words. For some reason the thought of him leaving made her feel sad.

_I am never leaving you little one. Do not stress over something that will never happen. _Inuyasha could not help but smile. It was quite funny that she did not want to acknowledge or that she has forgotten that he was sharing her mind, that he was a shadow within her mind, knowing everything she was thinking. He also noticed that it will take some time for her to come to grips with all these new information.

"Will you stop reading my mind!" Kagome blushed. Moving away from the wall with purpose. She could not stay angry at him. He had gone through so much. She hated seeing him in so much pain, even if he became overbearing sometimes. It was now time to wash his wounds and wash his hair. If he was not going to eat right now she was not going to force him. She was about to grab the tray with food.

_What are you doing? _He sounded curious.

"Since you decided you are in the mood to eat I am going to bring this food to the kitchen and wrap it up so later I will just reheat it for you." She trailed off.

His hand went up and grabbed her wrist stopping her from going away with the food. He pulled her gentle to him. The other hand went to the side of her face, his golden eyes capturing hers so that she felt she was falling forward.

"You know you should stop grabbing me, even if it does not hurt anymore you have this bad habit, which needs to stop." Trying not to sound nervous.

_Kagome I told you before that food is for you. You have not eaten for weeks. _She could not help but continue to stare into his gaze. She could hear the sound of her heart tuning again itself to his.

She got out of his arms and sat on the chair beside him. Tears now started to form in her eyes. It's not as if she had asked for this eating disorder. She had many times in the past tried to force her herself to eat, ignoring her mentality of thinking, trying to get past the psychological issues that were the reason for her disorder. But, in the end she ended up puking everything she ate. After a while she learned to live with it. Only eating when she knew her body would have no other choice but to accept and keep the food down.

_Look at me, little Kagome. _His voice dropped an octave. Low. Compelling. An enticement. His golden eyes held her blue ones. Warmth flooded her mind, first trying to soothe her. After she calmed down. He thrust his mind deliberately into hers. Not gently, but firmly taking control, giving her no time to fight him. _You will eat this broth, and it will stay down and nourish you. _It was a command. He forced her obedience, even when her stomach rebelled, attempting to rid itself of the food.

Kagome blinked then looked down, finding an empty soup bowl in her hands. She did not knew what just happened. But she does not feel hungry anymore. She felt full and satisfied. She felt like smiling. But she was not going to. She was not going to give him that satisfaction.

"What have you done this time, Inuyasha? You absolutely cannot take care of me. I mean it. You have no idea just how close to death you really are. You cannot afford not eating."

His faint smile was in her mind. _You are my lifemate, always in my care. I can do no other then provide what you need._

She shook her head slowly. "What am I going to do with you? You need every scrap of food we can get our hands on. I told you I'm used to getting by on tiny amounts."

_Getting by is not good enough. _He growled it at her, gold eyes glittering.

Kagome rolled her eyes heavenward. "At least have the decency to try to look guilty. You needn't be so smug and annoying." Her fingers found his tangle of hair again, brushed it from his forehead. "I wonder about you, Inuyasha. Where you family is."

Confusion reflected in his eyes, a black void suddenly filled with splintering pain. She caught at his hand, reeling under the impact of her mind sharing, even for a split second, the agony in his. "Stop, Inuyasha. Don't try to force your memory. It will come back as you heal. Just relax. I'll bathe your wounds and wash your hair. It'll be soothing to you."

Her fingers were soothing on his skin, sending coolness into his burning mind. His body responded, relaxing muscles clenched taut, releasing a bit of the pain wracking him. Her touch gave him a flicker of light to follow, hope that the pain would actually end someday. He closed his eyes and gave himself up to her ministrations. The sound of her moving so lightly around the house was comforting. Her natural fragrance and the faint aroma of herbs and flowers that drifted from her skin and hair seemed to surround him like arms holding him close.

Kagome touched him gently as she examined his wounds. Her sponge seemed to skim over raw, damaged flesh, leaving a curious tingling in its wake. The warm water pouring over his hair as she cradled his head in her arm felt so good, it was almost sensuous. As her fingertips massaged herbal shampoo into his scalp, he concentrated on the feeling, for a few minutes able to push aside his world of pain.

"You have beautiful hair," Kagome said softly, rinsing the suds away with more warm water. Her arm aching with the effort to hold his head up over the plastic basin, but she could sense she was bringing him a measure of peace. She removed the basin, maneuvered a towel onto his pillow, and helped him slide back to his original position.

As she dried his hair, her hands lingered in his scalp; she enjoyed touching him. "You're very tired. Go back to sleep."

_Food._ The husky, drowsy note echoing in her mind turned her insides soft and warm.

Without hesitating, Kagome poured the last remaining left over soup into a bowl and busied herself dumping the wash water and mopping up the floor.

As she moved past the bed, his hand snaked out, fingers shackling her wrist, drawing her close.

"What?" Kagome perched on the edge of the bed, a faint smile on her face, her eyes soft, even tender, although she was unaware of it.

His palm slid up her arm; strong fingers massaged her aching shoulder. _Thank you, little black one. You make me feel alive again._

"You are alive, Inuyasha," she reassured him, smoothing his hair. "Disrespectful but definitely alive. I don't know a single physician referred to as 'little black hair'."

Her quiet laughter remained in his mind long after he fell asleep. On some level he was aware of her closeness as she attended to his wounds and it soothed him, kept rage, pain and the terror of his empty, isolated world at bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter has come to an end. I hope you guys have liked it. Please leave review I would like to hear your guy's opinions. Next chapter will finally continue with the main story and miroku will make an appearance. It shall progress some more. <strong>

**till next time. **


	9. Author's Note

Hi guys,

First I wish to express thanks to all who reviewed it means allot to me that you all like my story and that I have met some fellow dark series fan XD.

Second I apologies for not updating in such a long time there are really no excuses. I have been lazying around finding no inspiration in writing the next chapter as of yet, I have started though tonight. I have been however busy lately with applying to my exchange program XD, that would also be another reason for not updating for a while. The Japanese consulate in Canada Montreal can be quite confusing they tell me one thing and when I go to them they tell me another thing, so I had been focusing my attention on getting my study visa for Japan and applying and doing research about my school and hotels, booking flight tickets, arguing with an overprotective mother who wishes to join me traveling to Japan.

However, after tree months I am almost done with all the stuff for my exchange I only need to hand in the list of courses I want to take in Japan and then go get my Japanese student visa on the 14th of January.

So now that I have free time now, I can now focus on writing again XD. So have no worries my friends I have not abandoned the story. The next update shall be coming out sometime this coming week.

Happy new year to everyone XD.


	10. Chapter 9: Nightmares

**Hi again, lol surprise! I finished a chapter already. I am actually proud of myself to finish this in one night. This was supposed to be half a chapter but I could not wait to post it so I decided to post it now. Normally I would post longer chapters but this will have to do for now. I will post another chapter in two days or perhaps I will surprise you and post it sometime tomorrow. **

**I have amazingly very free time now so I will try and dedicate myself in My savior and another story I have of inuyasha and kagome Regret which is co-authored with BlaezBlack my beta reader. **

**For those who does not know about my other story you all should check it out it's called Regret co-authored with BlaezBlack; here is a short summary:**

Kagome and Inuyasha thought it would last forever, until one of them betrayed the other and this unexpected situation would changed the fate of their love forever. Will their bond become stronger or will it perish? InuxKag, RinxSess, MirxSan

**This story is a little more slower because since it is two authors it kind of difficult to work with each other or find time since one studies abroad in Canada and the other in the Caribbean. However, we are still planning on continuing the story so have no fear.**

**Well that is all for now, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Dark Series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Nightmares<strong>

Kagome was sitting on her porch watching the sunset, deep in thought. Ever since Inuyasha came into her life a few days ago she has been consistently overwhelmed by his presences even if he was injured and stuck to a bed.

_Imagine if he could maneuver around he would become even more overbearing then he already is_. Kagome laughed to herself at the thought.

In addition, she has also been noticing few small changes in herself which she found strange. When she opened the door and came onto the porch for some fresh air, the amount of information that flooded her was shocking. Creatures were roaming the forest, and Kagome knew the precise location of each animal, from a pack of wolves several miles away to three mice scurrying in the bushes close by. She could hear water roaring in cascading falls and bubbling softly over rocks. The wind played through the trees, the underbrush, and the very leaves on the ground. The stars glittered overhead which were now starting to appear after the sun had finally set, were like millions of jewels radiating prism of colors.

Entranced, Kagome got up from where she was sitting, leaving the door open to allow the odor of blood and sweat and pain to seep outside, to be replaced with clean, fresh air. She could hear the sap running like blood in the trees. Every plant had a special scent, a vivid color. It was as if she was starting to transform into something…something that is not human.

Kagome lifted her face to the stars, drawing air into her lungs, relaxing for the first time in the short amount of days she has known Inuyasha. An owl slipped silently through the sky, its wingspan incredibly long, each feather iridescent to her improved sight. The sheer wonder of it drew her toward the deep woods. Droplets of water sparkled like diamonds on moss-covered rocks. The moss itself looked like emeralds scattered along the winding stream and up the trunks of trees. She had never see anything so beautiful in her life.

Her mind, as always, processed the data flooding into her brain. It was all a huge jigsaw puzzle, but the pieces were beginning to fit themselves together. She was overlooking a very important fact. Her mind then circled back to what Inuyasha was saying to her, that she could be part demon. She stopped walking for a bit and leaned into a three. She needed to organize her thoughts well. She had always believed she had been born from a human women, it did not matter if people were called priestess, monks, demon slayers or if they possessed special powers of some kind, no matter what they would all still be considered humans. All these humans survived on food and possessed the same life span.

Now the other race that humans discovered long time ago and then labeled them as demons they displayed decided difference in sensitivities, metabolism, and nutritional requirements. This meant that the demons could not survive on food alone. She heard from her mother long time ago that demons required blood every so now and then. Especially if they were severely injured drinking blood would aid them in healing faster. This meant their bodies would have to process everything differently. Their organs would have to be different. Everything would be different.

Kagomes eyes grew wider. Now she understood what her mother meant long ago when she said demons required blood. That would also explain the haunting dream she had with Inuyasha biting her neck. She did not knew how she was able to keep it a secret from him that she remembered everything from the night before.

However, what she does not understand is why he made her drink his blood. That time she was too tired to resist and distracted by the closeness of their bodies the night before. Kagome blushed at that thought.

Kagome shoved at her hair. Her tongue swept her lower lip, teeth biting nervously. Would this explain the sudden changes to her body. Was that because of the blood exchange?

Well that answered perhaps one of her questions she had. However, there were still so many more questions bugging her. She still needed to find an answer as to why she was so drawn to him.

_It could not be because of the blood exchange, because even before the blood exchange and the that weird spell he casted on me I was still drawn to him the first moment I had laid eyes on him. _

Something drew her to that stand, calling her insistently to that horrible place of torture and cruelty. _To Inuyasha. _They had to be connected. Somehow, some way. Intellectually it seemed impossible. By every standard she knew it was impossible. Yet … there was an explanation that a tiny part of her human mind and prejudices could not comprehend, even with the facts in front of her.

She decided that she needed to ask Inuyasha some few questions as soon as she returns to the cabin. Now with that out of the way she still needed to think about her main mission. She could not let Inuyasha presence side step her from her mission. She needed to find the other half of the jewel and find a way to destroy it.

Kagome sighed again and closed her eyes while leaning her head gently against the tree she was leaning on. _Why couldn't I have a normal life? _

Inuyasha woke up sweating, his eyes popping open. _How long have I been asleep? _He felt alone. He looked around the room and could not see Kagome anywhere. He could not help the panic that was starting to rise from deep within. He closed his eyes and scanned with his mind around the small house in search for his lifemate. She was nowhere around the house.

_Kagome! _The call was loud, a flood of fear and confusion, an impression of strangling, of darkness and pain.

_I'm here, Inuyasha. _She sent her answer back so easily it starteled her. To reasure him, she tried to fill her mind with every beautiful thing she saw.

_Come back to me. I need you._

She smiled at the demand in his voice; her heart somersaulted at the raw truth in his voice. He never tried to hide anything ffrom her, not even his elemental fear of her leaving him to face the darkness alone. _Spoiled brat. _She sent it tenderly. _There's no need to sound like the lord of the manor. I'll be right in. _There was no reasonable explanation for the joy flooding her at the touch of his mind lingering possessively in hers. She shied away from looking at that on too closely, too.

_Just come to me. _He was more relaxed now, beating back his fear of isolation. _I do not want to wake alone._

_I do need an occasional break. How was I supposed to know you would wake at this precise moment?_

She was teasing him. Warmth curled in the pit of his stomach. He had no memory of such a thing before Kagome. There was no life before Kagome. There had been only ugliness. His world had been torment and hell.

He found himself smiling. _Of course you should know when I wake. It is your duty._

_I should have known you would think that way. _ Kagome laughed aloud as she raced across the rough terrain back to the cabin, reveling in her ability to do so, at the sudden surge of strength she had never before experienced. For just a brief moment a heavy weight seemed lifted from her shoulders, and she knew carefree happiness.

Inuyasha found he couldn't take her eyes from her. She looked so beautiful, her black hair tangled and wild, just begging for a man's fingers to straighten it. Her eyes were sparkling as she came across the room to his side.

"Are you feeling any better?" As always she examined his wounds to see for herself if he was making progress.

He lifted a hand, needing to touch the silk of her hair. _Much. _It was a blatant lie, and she scowled at him.

"Is that so? I'm beginning to think you need a monitor like we have for newborns. I want you to lie quietly. I can tell you've been squirming around again."

_I have nightmares. _His golden eyes never left her face, burning his brand into her heart. No one had the right to have eyes like his. Hungry eyes. Eyes that held fire and the promise of passion.

"We'll have to do something about them," Kagome said with a slight smile. She hoped her own eyes weren't revealing her confused, unfamiliar feelings for him. She would get over them soon; it was just that he was the sexiest thing she had ever encountered. No one had ever needed her as he did. Not even her own mother. Inuyasha had a way of looking at her as if his life, the very air he breathed, depended solely on her. Intellectually she knew that any living person would really do for him, but she wrapped herself up in his hunger and fire anyway. For this time in her life, when she was alone and hunted, near the end of her endurance, and coping with many bizarre happenings, she would enjoy this unique experience.

His golden eyes smoldered, a velvet seduction. _I need a dream to rid myself of nightmares._

She backed away from him holding a palm outward to ward him off. "Just you keep your ideas to yourself," she warned. "You have that devil's look, the one that says no woman is safe."

_That is not true, Kagome, _he denied, the hard edge of his mouth softening into temptation. _Only one woman. You. _She laughed at him.

"I think I'm very grateful you're in no condition to move around. The sun has just set, and I have to secure the cottage for night time. Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Kagome patted the one comfortable chair she had.

_You will lie beside me where you should be, _he informed her.

Kagome carefully closed the windows and fastened them. She was always cautious in locking her home. During the night she was very vulnerable. Already she could feel her body slowing, becoming heavier, more tired.

_I want you to lie beside me. _His voice was a sinful caress, enticing, insistent.

"I think you can manage all by yourself," she answered, refusing to look into his light, hypnotic eyes. Instead, she went to her desk closed some of her books and took some stuff to the kitchen and went to lock the door.

_I have nightmares, little black hair. The only way to keep them at bay is to have you close beside me. _He sounded very earnest, innocent, hopeful.

Kagome found herself smiling as she poured him another unit of her concoction. Tomorrow she decided she would have a discussion on the whole blood issue. She was beginning to think the devil himself had shown up at her doorstep. Inuyasha was temptation incarnate.

"I did a big surgery on you just a couple of nights ago, and you have a major wounds all over your body especially near your heart and throat, and you just recovered from your hyperthermia. If I move around while I sleep, I could easily bump into you and start some of your wounds to bleed again. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

He took the container from her hand, his fingers curling around the glass precisely over the spot where her fingers had been. He did things like that, intimate things that sent butterfly wings brushing deep within her.

_Not my heart, Kagome. They did not get me in the heart, as they should have. It is here within my body_—_can you not hear it? Your heart beats with the same rhythm so that it matches mine._

"Were you a playboy before they captured you?" she asked him, tossing a mischievous grin over her shoulder.

"You need to drink that, Inuyasha, not just hold it. And then go back to sleep. The more rest you get, the faster you'll heal."

_You persist in being my doctor when I so need my lifemate to come and lie beside me. _Again his voice was temptation itself.

"Drink, Inuyasha." She tried to sound stern, but it was impossible when he was looking so desperate for her company.

_I am desperate._

She couldn't help but shake her head. "You're outrageous."

He made an attempt to raise the glass to his mouth, but his arm wobbled. _I cannot lift this without your aid, Kagome. I am too weak._

"Am I supposed to believe you?" She laughed aloud but crossed to his side.

"You were strong enough to lift me off my feet with one hand when you had the first chance of escape. Don't give me that poor-little-boy look, Inuyasha, because it won't work."

But it was working. He needed to feel her touch, the brush of her fingers in his hair, and she stroked his thick mane without conscious thought. Her fingers lingered as if she enjoyed the sensation as much as he did. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside him, as hungry for the feel of her warmth beside him as he was for the sustenance she provided. Her scent drifted to him—the forest, the flowers, and the night air itself. He wrapped an arm around her and held her to him. She relaxed, allowing her eyelashes to drift down.

Kagome slept fitfully, her body cumbersome in the dark of the night. Inuyasha lay beside her, motionless, his arm a heavy weight curved possessively around her waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review i know this story is also going a bit slow paced, however there are somethings that needs to be resolved first before the outside world story can progress.<strong>

**Please Review i would like to hear you all thoughts.**

**till next time ^^ XD**


	11. Chapter 10: The Daemons Race

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the lovely reviews you all left me. I was able to finish another chapter. And as promised it is longer this time. You all will find this chapter very informative XD. It shall be introducing the real name of the race Inuyasha is from XD. I guess the name of the title gave it away oh well. **

**To see where I got it from check out **** wiki/Daemon_(classical_mythology) **

**some of you would think why i have not used this in the beginning the Daemons race. Well, in my story the humans dont know the real name of the race and so they refer to them as what they perceived them to be and labeled them as demons. However, they were originally known as Daemon, the opposite of demons true nature. And i did not used the term before because i wanted to keep it a secrete from you readers a while longer. **

**well that is all for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Daemons Race<strong>

Every time she struggled to surface during the early hours of the morning, but it was impossibility. Once she heard a noise outside the cabin, and her heart pounded in alarm, but she was unable to summon up enough energy to do more than clutch a knife she had stashed beneath the pillow tightly. She knew she was responsible for their safety, yet she couldn't pry her eyes open or force herself to rise and check around the cabin to ensure no one was near.

The sun began to rise from the mountains before Kagome managed to rouse herself. Hunger was a gnawing, relentless ache, but the thought of food made her stomach heave. She struggled to sit up, far weaker than she had ever been. She pushed a hand through her heavy fall of raven-black hair. She shouldn't feel this way it was not long since she last ate was it?

Inuyasha' fingers circled her arm, slid the length from shoulder to wrist. She was small and delicate, yet she had such inner strength. It amazed him how brave and courageous she was, how compassionate. He found her intriguing, mysterious even. The world as he knew it had begun a century ago: pain, isolation, and darkness. The monster in him had grown, eclipsed his soul. At first he had had no emotion at all, simply a will that would never die, an icy determination, a promise of retribution made in exchange for his lost soul. He would find them— the family responsible for his suffering—and he would destroy them. But once he had found his lifemate, he had begun to feel. To smolder with a black fury that would never cease until he had found a way to retaliate for the loss of his soul. Every emotion he possessed was dark and ugly. Until Kagome had changed him. Since the moment he had merged his mind with hers, he had stayed there in that haven, a part of her, a shadow so quiet she didn't always know he was there. He could not bear to be away from her.

Inuyasha's fist tangled in her thick, luxurious hair. She stirred things in him he had no name for. He would never endure closed-in places again, never endure being alone again. And he would never allow Kagome to place herself at risk. Silently cursing his weakened body, he brought the silken strands of her hair to his face, inhaling her fragrance.

"I'm so tired, Inuyasha," she confessed, swaying slightly as she sat on the side of the bed. She found it strange to have someone to talk to, to wake up and not be alone. Kagome should have been uncomfortable in the situation—she had never shared her life with anyone—yet with Inuyasha there was a weird familiarity, as if she had known him forever.

Her life had always been one of isolation, a certain distance always present between herself and others.

Inuyasha had no respect for that barrier, slipping in and out of her head as if he belonged there. His touch was possessive, even intimate. Kagome was bewildered by her own feelings, by her acceptance of their strange affinity. She then remembered the question she wanted to discuss with him.

Kagome studied Inuyasha' worn but handsome face. He looked young, yet ageless. He looked tormented, as if he had suffered greatly, yet he looked like stone. She could see the power in him now; it clung like a second skin. Biting her lip, she drew away from him, her sapphire eyes thoughtful. The strength and power in him was growing. His body might be mending slowly, but his unusual capabilities seemed to be recovering at a much faster rate. It occurred to her that she should be afraid of the creature now lying motionless in her bed. It was apparent that he could be extraordinarily dangerous, was capable of extreme violence. Especially with his mind so fractured, his rage so deep. Especially if he can recover faster with just a drop of her blood.

Inuyasha sighed. _I do not like that you fear me, Kagome._

"If you wouldn't persist in reading my thoughts, Inuyasha," she said gently, afraid she had hurt him.

"Then you wouldn't have to see these things I worry about. You are capable of violence. You cannot deny it. I see it in you. Also, there has been something bugging me. Long ago my mother told me that demons treasured blood, that it was something important to your race but I never understood that. Not until recently, I think."

She stood up with a return of her quick, restless energy, and he allowed her silken hair to slide through his fingers. With half-closed eyes, Inuyasha watched the transparent thoughts slipping across her expressive face. Kagome was incapable of subterfuge. What she was, who she was, was an open book.

"I didn't think things through, you know. I just rushed out and rescued you. I caused you great suffering, and prolonged it as well. If I knew you needed blood to recover I would have given you more." Her large blue eyes fastened on his face. Storm clouds gathered instantly when she felt his faint, mocking amusement echoing through her mind.

"What? What's so funny? Some idiot placed that ridiculous necklace around you and tried to strangle you to death, and he didn't even accomplish to do that! Then I think I am helping you when what I only have accomplished is prolonging your pain."

_For your help, I am grateful. And I am even more grateful that you rescued me. I did not like being imprisoned and in such pain__. __And you did not know I needed blood to recover faster, you should not blame yourself, Love. _

Inuyasha knew that was not the only thing that was on Kagome's mind. He can see she was starting to fear his strength, his power. He can see she feared he can hurt her.

"I guess I'm glad I rescued you, too, but the truth is, Inuyasha I have watched you healing faster after you drank my blood. You're even more dangerous now. You are, aren't you? _Never to you, _he denied without hesitation. Hoping that would put her mind at ease.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that strictly the truth? I've been in your head, too, remember." She had touched his mind and had recoiled at the seething cauldron of raw violence and black fury often whirling within him.

"Sometimes I can even read you as well as you read me. You can't remember much of your past and sometimes you have no idea what you're doing half the time. You have no idea who you are."

_Perhaps not, Kagome, but I know you are my lifemate. I could not harm you now. _His face remained granite, his eyes light and ice cold. She was right. He was dangerous. He knew it in his soul. His mind was not to be trusted. Her presence kept him tranquil, calm, but his mind was a maze of dark, deadly trails. He had no idea if he would be able to distinguish reality from nightmare if their delicately balanced world tilted in any way. His golden eyes went a glittering topaz, and he looked away from her, ashamed. He should allow her to leave, give her her freedom, but he could not. She was his only sanity, his only path to the surface from the hellish nightmare he lived in.

_I have sworn to protect you, Kagome. I can only promise it is in my heart to do so._

Kagome stepped away from the bed, suddenly close to tears. He was in a treacherous labyrinth; he walked a fine line between sanity and a world she did not want to try to comprehend. "I will protect you, Inuyasha. You have my solemn word, I won't let you down. I'll see you through this until you're right again."

_And then? _His golden gaze slid lazily over her. _Do you intend to leave me, Kagome? You save me, and then you think to desert me? _There was a kind of dark humor in his voice, a secret amusement that stirred something in her she hadn't known existed. Something that went beyond fear. Terror. Her chin tilted a little belligerently.

"What does that mean? Of course I won't desert you. I'll stay with you and see you through this. We'll find your family."

It was too late. Even if she attempted to put distance between them, she could not break their bond. His blood ran in her veins; his mind was familiar with the path to hers. Their souls called to one another. Hearts were following, and it was only matter of time before he possessed her body. Running would not save either of them. Inuyasha knew it with a certainty with which he knew few other things. But imparting the knowledge to her would frighten her more. His heart twisted, a funny somersault. His Kagome feared death far less than she feared personal commitment. She really had no idea they were

already bound together. She would need him, need him close, need him touching her in her mind, in her body.

_I feel your need to perform the human functions you seem to enjoy. Go bathe. I am in no hurry to have you examine my wounds._

Kagome blinked once, her blue eyes thoughtful before she turned away to disappear into the other room.

He was making an attempt to put her at ease, but it sent a chill through her. His voice held some note,

one she realized was beginning to emerge more and more, one she found disturbing. It was possessive, holding complete authority. She had the feeling Inuyasha was slowly taking over her life. He was in her thoughts, in her head. He was everywhere, and she was allowing it to happen.

Inuyasha lay quietly, staring up at the ceiling. Kagome was worried about the way she responded to him. Her brain intrigued him, the way she addressed every problem from a scientific or intellectual angle rather than an emotional one. He felt the smile that wanted to tug at the corners of his mouth. He knew her thoroughly; he spent more time in her mind than out of it. He was taking no chances on losing her.

She had been trying to reassure him with talk of his family. He had no family other than Kagome. He wanted no other, needed no other. She hadn't accepted her role as yet. Half of her persisted in looking at him as a patient. She was a healer first, a priestess second. He was in her mind. He knew very well she never entertained the idea of a long-term arrangement. She didn't expect to live long, let alone share her life with anyone. The idea was so foreign to her nature, she couldn't yet conceive of it.

He listened to the water running in the other room, knew it sprayed over her bare skin. His body stirred uncomfortably, the beginnings of an unrelenting ache. It amazed him that his body was coming back to life, that he could feel signs of sexual awareness. Not the sexual awareness that he was forced to feel with the drugs his previous masters gave him, but the kind where his own feelings fueling his sexual desires. He had a vague feeling he had not known such a thing in many decades, let alone with his body so battered and his mind so fragmented. Kagome had given him back life. More than life. More than existing. He couldn't wait to see the smile on her face, the way her hair was always such a flyaway mess begging for his attention. He loved to watch every gesture she made, every movement and turn of her head. He liked the way her brain worked, focused and absolute, the way her mind was filled with humor and compassion.

Inuyasha cursed the weakness of his body. He needed fresh blood desperately. He stilled his mind and body, calling on all of his reserve strength. He lifted a hand, concentrated, and focused on the cabin door. Pain beat in his head. Fire raced along his wounds. Cursing, he slumped back against the pillows.

He could use physical powers, yet when he called on his mind for the simplest task, he could not perform it.

He smelled her first, her clean fragrance, the scent of flowers drifting from her hair. She had rushed in to the room so silently he had not actually heard the sound of her bare feet on the floor, but his mind never completely separated itself from hers, and he knew the exact moment she had caught up a towel and run to him.

"What is it, Inuyasha, did you try to move, tear something open?" There was anxiety in her voice, but her touch was coolly professional as she examined his wounds.

The towel was large, a pale peach sheath of cotton encasing her slender body. As she bent over him, a bead of water ran from her shoulder across the swell of her breast to disappear beneath the towel. Inuyasha watched the little bead of moisture and suddenly was incredibly thirsty. Her eyelashes were ridiculously long, her lush mouth set in a slight frown as she searched her small, precise stitches for signs of damage. She was so incredibly beautiful, she took his breath away.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" Her voice whispered over him like a caress.

_Not many memories, no abilities. The simplest task is impossible. _His thumb feathered gently back and forth along the inside of her wrist.

"You'll heal, Inuyasha. Don't be impatient. If you need something, I can get it for you." His thumb was sending butterflies winging through her stomach. It amazed her that she was so susceptible to his charm.

She just wasn't like that.

Although his harshly sensual features remained a mask, something inside him melted, and he felt a leap of joy. He wanted to smile in spite of everything. The pain ceased to matter, his shattered memories and impotent body were merely inconveniences he would eventually get over. Kagome mattered.

_Open the door for me that I might breathe some fresh air, _he said and tried not to devour her with his eyes.

He was well aware she was beginning to see that no one—certainly not Kagome with her gentle, compassionate nature— could oppose his will, a will honed in the fires of hell.

She did as he asked. "You didn't try to get up, did you? You can't, Inuyasha. You'll do too much damage. And if you keep adding scar tissue, you'll end up looking like Frankenstein."

He had closed his eyes to inhale the fresh, clean night air. _Daemons never scar. _It came out of nowhere. He was elated he remembered something again. He was even elated he remembered Frankenstein.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Oh, really? Then what's that line around your throat underneath the wound where you were consistently strangled by the necklace? I barely caught it, but it's there."

His golden eyes snapped open, a merciless fury burning there. Kagome stepped away from him quickly, her heart pounding. She could actually see red flames burning in the depths of his eyes.

He looked like a demon, an invincible predator. The impression was so strong that she brought a protective hand to her throat to cover the evidence of the ragged wounds there.

Inuyasha was unaware of Kagome, the room, even his own weak body. The sensation of battle was strong in him. He touched the uneven, faint white scar curving around his jugular right underneath his fresh ragged wound of the necklace. The impression of danger was so strong, he felt the beast in him rage for release. Fangs exploded in his mouth, and his nails began to lengthen. His muscles rippled and contracted, and his power and enormous strength bonded briefly with his will. A slow, venomous hiss escaped him. Then the pain in his body from muscles waiting for release made him aware of lying helpless in a bed. He dimly remembered a woman's anxious face, tears swimming in her large blue eyes. He should know her. He should know. Fists clenched, and he welcomed the exploding pain that drove the fragment of memory from his mind.

Kagome saw his hands come up, clutch at his head to try to stop the pain. Instantly she was back at his side, soothing fingers brushing at the hair spilling across his forehead.

"Inuyasha, stop tormenting yourself. It will all come back to you. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about. Things are already coming back. You were able to remember your father, and the blood exchange. Soon you will slowly remember more."

How she knew all of this scared her. She normally did not like to intrude into his mind. But she vaguely saw flashes of his past that he did remembered. Like an image of an older man that looked allot like Inuyasha.

Kagome padded across the room to her dresser and pulled out fresh clothes. "You persist in thinking your body can instantly set aside the trauma it suffered. It needs rest to repair itself, rest and care. So does your mind."

_I cannot do the things I must. I remember almost nothing, yet I feel there are things important to both of us I need to know._

She smiled at his frustration. Inuyasha was a man unused to being ill or injured.

"You referred to yourself as a Daemon. Is that the true name of your race? If so you remembered that, as well. Just give yourself some time."

She moved into the other room. He could hear the sound of her dressing, the whisper of silk panties and cotton dress sliding over her bare legs. His body clenched, burned, the rush of heat adding to his discomfort.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was so soft, playing along his skin and nerve endings like the touch of fingers.

"Please don't be discouraged. Technically, you should be dead. You beat all the odds." She moved back into the room, towel-drying her hair. "You thought I was one of your people. A Deamon. Who are they? Can you remember anything more?"

_I am Daemon. We are beings of the same nature as both mortals and gods. We can _… He stopped, the information eluding him.

Kagome leaned against the wall, regarding him with fascinated awe. Her mouth was suddenly dry; her heart slammed hard against her chest.

"What are you saying, Inuyasha? Your race is not really called a demon? Who are known as evil beings?" What _was _he? And why was she beginning to believe him? However, she did believe he was of another race she felt his impossible strength, even injured as severely as he was.

Her hands, clutching the towel, were trembling so much, she put them behind her back. _Demon__. _The word came again unbidden to her mind. "It isn't true," she denied in a whisper. "It's impossible. I am not anything like that. I won't believe you."

_Kagome. _His voice was calm, tranquil, as she became more agitated. He needed all his memories, not these shattered bits and pieces that frustrated him so.

"Inuyasha, you might be a demon. I'm so confused, I'll almost believe anything. But I am not like that."

She was talking more to herself than to him. Every horrible tale of demons ever told rose up to haunt her. Her hand crept up to her neck as she recalled the vicious way he had attacked her the first time they met and the fact that he was able to drink blood like it could be wine. He'd nearly killed her.

However, even hearing all the horrible stories of demons she had never judged the race as being evil, she never really thought she was justify to judge another race, since her own race can be just as evil as the human had portrayed the demons as.

She needed to also examine the other facts as well, such as the way he treated her so gently, after attacking her.

But still, she had seen the red glow in his eyes on more than one occasion, the red glow normal demons would have in their eyes or so the humans say. She herself never experienced any of this.

_He nearly killed me. _The thought still ringing in Kagome's mind. However, he didn't.

"You didn't because you needed me to help you," she said suddenly, softly. It didn't occur to her that she had become so accustomed to his reading her mind; she simply accepted that he would know what she was talking about. Was he controlling her all the time? Couldn't demons do that?

Inuyasha watched her closely, his body motionless, his icy gold eyes unblinking. He could taste her fear in his mouth; feel it beat at him in his mind. Even while she was afraid, her brain processed information at a remarkable rate. The way she shoved emotion aside to concentrate on the intellectual was a protection. He had given her a glimpse of the darkness in him, the violence. It was something that was as natural to him as breathing. Sooner or later she would have to face what and who he really was.

Kagome felt caught in the trap of his merciless, empty gold eyes, like a mesmerized rabbit. As frozen as she was, her body wanted to move toward him, as if under a strange compulsion. "Answer me, Inuyasha. You know everything I'm thinking. Answer me."

_After a century of pain and imprisonment, little black hair, after all the torment, humiliation and suffering the humans had put me through. And after you freed me from the clutches of the slave trader and I came to be under your possession I had thought to drink your blood. _

"My life, you mean." she corrected bravely, needing all the pieces of the puzzle.

He stared relentlessly, the watchful eyes of a predator. Kagome twisted her fingers together in agitation. He looked a stranger, an invincible being with no real emotion, only a hard resolve and a killer's instincts.

She cleared her throat.

"You needed me."

_I had no thought but to feed and attain my freedom. However, my body recognized yours before my mind did and gave out on me and prevented me from killing you._

"I don't understand."

_I am a half Daemon, little one. So my human mind dominates my instincts, however my body recognized you before my human mind did. And once my human mind recognized you as my lifemate, my first thought was to bind you to me for eternity. _There was no apology, only a waiting.

Kagome sensed danger, but she did not back down. "How did you bind me to you?"

_With the first exchange of our blood._

Her heart slammed painfully. "What does that mean, exactly?"

_With the first blood exchange I established a blood bond. The blood bond is strong. I am in your mind, as you are in mine. It is impossible for us to lie to one another. I feel your emotions and know your thoughts as you do mine._

She shook her head in denial. "That may be true for you, but not for me. I feel your pain at times, but I never know your thoughts."

_That is because you choose not to merge with me. Your mind seeks the touch and reassurance of mine often, yet you refuse to allow it, so I merge with you to prevent your discomfort._

Kagome could not deny the truth in his words. Often she felt her mind tuning itself to his, reaching out for him. Disturbed by the unwanted and unfamiliar need, she always imposed a strict discipline on herself.

It was unconscious on her part, something she did automatically for self-protection. Inuyasha, within minutes of her need arising, always reached for her to merge them.

She took a deep breath, let it out slowly. "You seem to know more about what is happening here than I

do, Inuyasha. Tell me."

_Lifemates are bound together for all eternity. One cannot exist without the other. We balance one another. You are the light to my darkness. We must share one another often. The women in the Daemon race are hidden among the humans for their own protection, they are like chameleons hiding among the humans. Some know of their true nature, while others like you who do not. I do not know why that is, however, I do know that once a male Daemon finds his mate only then will the female transform into her true nature. It will require tree blood exchanges to fully transform you. _

Her face paled. Her legs weakened. She sat down abruptly on the floor. _Mo__ther never mentioned any of this to me._

If Inuyasha was telling the truth and something in her feared he was, had this happened to her mother? Would that describe her mother's long disappearances? And the reason why her mother never once mentioned to her about her father? If lifemates were truly meant to protect each other why didn't her mother's so called lifemate came to save her.

_My mother would not have had to die in vain like that. _The thought racing through her mind.

Kagome's hand found the wall. Using it as a support, she pulled herself up. "I refuse to buy into this. I am not your lifemate. I made no commitment, nor will I." She began edging along the wall toward the door which leads to the living room. She intended to leave the cabin a while.

_Kagome, do not! _It was no plea, rather an imperious command, his harsh features an implacable mask.

"I won't let you do this to me. I don't care if you are a demon or a Daemon or whatever you call yourself. You can make the choice to kill me, Inuyasha, because there is no other way."

_You have no conception of power, Kagome, its uses or misuses. You have nothing to protect yourself with it. You are safe as long as you remain near me. _His voice was a soft menace, the tone sending a shiver down her spine.

_Do not defy me._

Her chin lifted. "My mother's life ended in such a waste and my childhood hell. If the man who was my father was like you and somehow bound her to him, then abandoned her to such a fate—" She broke off, took a deep breath to regain control.

"I'm strong, Inuyasha. No one is going to abandoned me the way my mother was abandoned left alone to take care of two children then to give up her life in exchange for her children because her lifemate decided to abandon her. I will not go and leave my children behind for long periods of time in search for a man who would just abandon his so called lifemate like that."

Inuyasha could feel the hurt she had suffered as a child. Her memories were stark and ugly. She had been utterly alone after her mother's death, starving and being hunted by her enemies. Later being hunted by her own blood kin. That hurted her the most. The sense of _betrayal a_fter seeing her own twin aiming an arrow at her. After that she decided she could trust no one. When she did try to trust again, she was betrayed again. They wanted the reward money that was placed over her head at the time.

Even when her mother was alive her mother would leave the village for long periods of time. Like any child, she had blamed herself for her isolation, even her twin did not stayed with her. On some level she thought she was not lovable, too different to be loved. The child had retreated from her emotions—it was unsafe there—and had trained her intellect to take over when she was frightened or threatened in any way.

She stepped backward into the living room, her eyes still locked with his. Inuyasha made an effort to tamp down his dark fury, the promise of retaliation, but it was impossible to hide the swirling emotions from her.

She was too close, too aware of him now. Inuyasha simply withdrew from her, silently. He turned his face away from her. Kagome whirled and ran, tears for her mother, tears for herself, running down her face. She promised to never cry again, never. She had learned a long time ago that tears never helped. Why had she been so foolish as to think she could tamper with things she didn't understand?

She ran fast, her body sleek and streamlined, making a silent dash over rotting logs and moss-covered boulders. It took some time to realize she was barefoot, and never once had either foot come down on a dry branch or small rock. She seemed to skim over the ground rather than pound on it. Her lungs were fine, no fierce burning for oxygen. There was only hunger, sharp and gnawing, growing with each step she took.

Kagome slowed to a steady lope, lifting her face to the sun. Everything was so intensely beautiful. The wind carried scents, stories. Fox kits in a den, two deer nearby, a rabbit in the brush. She stopped abruptly beside a small stream. She had to have a plan. Running away like a wild animal was totally ridiculous. Her hands found the trunk of a tree, fingertips feeling each whorl, hearing the sap running like blood, the very life of the tree. She knew each insect invading it, making its home in the wood.

She sank down in the soft soil, guilt washing over her. She had left him alone, unprotected. She had not fed him. Her forehead slipped into her open palms. Everything was so crazy. Nothing added up. Hunger ate at her like an insidious monster, and she could hear the heartbeats of the animals in the forest beckoning.

_Demon. _Did they really drink blood? Was she such a creature? Inuyasha took blood from her so easily, in so practiced a manner. She knew what was in him; he could be utterly cold and merciless, raging with venomous fury. It never showed on his face or in the way he talked to her, but it was there, seething below the surface. Kagome picked up a stone and threw it toward the bubbling stream.

Inuyasha. What was she going to do about him? Her body rippled with discomfort, her mind with unease.

She had an overwhelming urge to reach out to him, to assure herself he was all right. Her mind was trying to comprehend, to believe the impossible. He was a creature far different from a human being.

She wasn't like him, but her father must have been.

"What are you thinking, Kagome?" she whispered. "A demon? You think this man is an honest-to-God

demon? You're losing your mind."

_You keep persisting in calling me a demon when I am not. I am a Daemon, we existed since the beginning of time as benevolent nature spirits or nature deities. Demons are our opposite evil beings who were not able to find their lifemates, and resorting to killing to make them feel alive again. As for blood the Daemon, requires blood from time to time. A Daemon cannot survive without blood for long periods of time. If they do not drink blood every now and then they grow weak and feeble, that is how the humans are able to keep us in check. _

After saying that Inuyasha retreated once again from her mind, leaving her alone with her thoughts once again.

_Well that explains allot. _Kagome was starting to calm down a bit. But not much. Another thought crossed her mine which made a shudder shook her slender frame. Inuyasha had said blood exchanges bound them together and it was necessary for tree blood exchanges to occur to transform a female Daemon.

_Is he planning on converting me? _Kagome's tongue ran along the inside of her mouth, explored her teeth. They seemed the same still after only one blood exchange, small and straight. Hunger burned, rose sharp and voracious.

At once she could hear the heartbeat of a small rabbit. Her heart sang with exultation. A fierce, predatory joy rushed through her, and she turned toward her prey. Against her tongue, fangs exploded, sharp incisors, hungry and waiting.

The rabbit ran away and Kagome stood frozen in shock at what had just occurred. Her face paled like the clouds above her head, as the realization sank in.

_I am beginning to transform!_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave reviews. More reviews I get the more faster I shall update this time.<strong>

**Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 11: Acceptance and Compromise

**Hey guys, happy valentine's day. Thanks for all those who have reviewed. Means allot. This chapter is my Valentine 's Day gift to you all. Hope you enjoy it. There is some lemon inside, let's just say it's getting hot between the two main couples. XD. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Acceptance and Compromise<strong>

Inuyasha knew the precise moment Kagome discovered the truth. Her heart beat frantically; her silent cry of denial echoed through his mind. She believed herself to be a demon. She believed him a demon. What else could she possibly deduce with so little information? And with the way the humans have portrayed his race to be?

Inuyasha was surprised by how much he was finally starting to remember again. Their race, the Daemon is nothing like the demons that exist. Demons are the ones that have been murdering humans for their own selfish desires, they are the ones who have given up finding their other half's and surrendering to the true demons inside. -The demon inside- that all male Daemon are cursed with and without their lifemate to keep the inner demon away they will eventually turn into the one thing they have been fighting so hard, the true demon that the humans have portrayed them to be.

Even as a half Daemon it's possible for him to surrender to the darkness. However, he found his lifemate in time. And needed so desperately to change her and tie her to him forever. However, Inuyasha had no conception as to how she would react, he was so busy focusing on his needs, while he did not took into consideration how all this could become so overwhelming for her.

Her thoughts were desperate, even life threatening. He lay very still, gathered his strength should it be needed to stop any foolish decision she might make. He simply waited, monitoring her thoughts and the telltale signs of her body.

To be alone was a kind of agony in itself. Inuyasha would not have been able to bear it if his mind was not a shadow dwelling in hers. Sweat broke out, bathing his skin in a fine film. His every instinct was to force her back to his side, and he was gaining strength daily now. But a part of him wanted her to return to him on her own.

What had she said to him? Her mother was a human priestess. Kagome did not believe she was like him. Perhaps Kagome did not know her mother could have been one of them. There are many of his race who can blend in as one of the humans. Perhaps her mother was keeping it secrete from her two daughters, thinking that the two little children had enough to worry about as it is, trying to keep the jewel safe and all.

_This would be so much easier if she knew the truth since the beginning. And now I have put her in such a situation. Keh! _Inuyasha was frustrated with himself.

Their bond was strong. It had crossed man's boundaries. Inuyasha had assumed that she had known all her existence that one day her lifemate will come and claim her. Her mother should have prepared her for that. What if she had been human? He had been carelessly cruel that first day, wanting her bound to him, under his domination.

Inuyasha called on his fragmented memories. _Three blood exchanges and must have inherited Daemon's blood from their ancestors. _One is born a Daemon or not, there was no way to convert a human into one of their race. However, there has been cases that a human has inherited Daemon blood from their ancestors. Lately, male Daemons have not been able to successfully find and claim their lifemates. Thus, the women of their race would then mix with the humans thinking they will never meet their lifemate. This then laid roots to part humans part Daemons. And the process to convert one is with three blood exchanges.

Inuyasha closed his eyes against the guilt and remorse sweeping through his head. If she were part human, that would explain her strange feeding habits, her human ways. Whatever trauma she endured in the past it was harder for humans to cope with compared to Daemons. She never took necessary precautions, never scanned before leaving the cabin. _She didn't know how. _She also does not understand the necessity that the Daemons had for blood. For them it is common to drink blood now and then to replenish themselves. Of course, Daemons can consume normal human food, however if a Daemon wants to use his or her fool strength and powers. It was necessary to consume blood every month or so especially when a Daemon is wounded. If a Daemon goes a long time without blood they grow weaker and weaker and will become as weak as a human.

He cursed himself eloquently. He loathed himself for his inability to remember important information. It came only in fragments, and she was suffering because of his ignorance.

Kagome's bond with him had been so strong, it had never occurred to him that she was not a Daemon. He thought her courageous as a Daemon woman to dare venture near his prison and save him the way she did, and continue to care for him in his weakened mad state. It was nearly impossible to believe a human female had been so compassionate and brave to return to his side after the callous way he had treated her. She had been terrified, yet she had returned to him.

A scent drifted in with the night breeze. Game, fairly close. It wasn't human, but the fresh, living nourishment would help. If he could feed enough, he could safely make an exchange and try to keep Kagome alive. She was refusing food and even blood. Or perhaps not refusing. Perhaps she was unable to feed. He focused, inhaled deeply, and sent forth a call. Closer, closer, on the porch, the first step into the cabin. First one, a doe, usually a shy and skittish animal, padded across the floor to the side of the bed, her dark, liquid eyes fixed on him. A second doe and then a third followed, bunched together, awaiting his attention.

Hunger rose. Sharp fangs exploded into his mouth, and he seized the first doe with his enormous strength, found the artery pulsing in the neck. The wildness grew in him, rushed through him, and he welcomed it. Hot blood, pulsing with life, sweet and powerful, poured into his depleted system, swelling shriveled cells. He drank greedily, his hunger insatiable, his mutilated body craving the dark liquid of life.

Kagome lifted her face up to the cloudless sky, felt the tears on her cheeks. Her throat was raw and burning, her chest tight. If her father or mother had been one such as Inuyasha, contaminating her blood, Inuyasha had finished what her parents had started.

Her blood was beginning to match his. How she knew that she was not fully converted yet made no sense to her, but she knew somehow there was no way to reverse the effect.

She made an effort to control her trembling. She needed to think; it was her only salvation. Her brain could overcome any problem. She breathed deeply, calming herself as she always did in any threatening situation. At once she thought of Inuyasha alone and helpless in the cabin. She couldn't desert him. She would never leave him when he was so helpless. She would set things up for him so he could survive on his own. She would no longer eat or drink anything other than water. She couldn't take any chances until she was certain what she was dealing with.

She wandered downstream, away from the cabin. She felt very alone. This time her mind insisted she had to reach out to him. She needed his warmth, the reassurance of his touch. Kagome turned that thought over. Inuyasha obviously was telling her the truth. She had been alone her entire life. She had not needed anyone, least of all a creature whose mind was shattered, whose nature was that of a killer. Yet she had to know he was not suffering, that nothing had happened to him while she was gone.

Deliberately she waded into the stream, the ice-cold water shocking her, numbing her body but not her mind. Imposing her will, strong and disciplined through a childhood of isolation, Kagome resisted merging with him. The water was so cold, she could no longer feel her feet, but it helped to clear her head somewhat. Inuyasha released the third deer and inhaled sharply. Kagome was strong-willed.

He knew she would try her best to resist their bond. Her childhood had been hell, yet she had survived, and it had shaped her into a strong, brilliant, courageous woman. He longed to calm her, to reassure her, but knew she would not welcome his intrusion. She had reason to fear him. He remembered so few things. Betrayal. Pain. Rage.

He had been so clumsy in his handling of her, in his handling of everything. The deer stirred, stumbled to their feet, and, wobbling unsteadily, plodded out to the freedom of the forest. Inuyasha would have finished them off, utilized every drop of life-giving nourishment he could, but Kagome would have thought him a monster. His body tuned itself to hers, craved the sight and scent of her, the touch of her. Perhaps he was a monster. He really didn't know anything other than that he needed Kagome.

Kagome wandered aimlessly until she could no longer think of anything but Inuyasha. The emptiness inside her yawned like a enormous black void. Her skin crawled with need, her mind was chaos, reaching, always reaching, so that she was worn out with fighting herself.

What if something had happened to him? Again the thought crept in unbidden, unwanted, and her sense of isolation increased, threatened to become a terrible thing. Grief welled up, enveloping her, driving away her logic and reason, leaving raw, gaping emotions. Kagome could no longer function properly, and she knew it. Whether or not her pride allowed, she had no choice but to go back. It was not only humiliating but frightening, too. Inuyasha had acquired more power over her in a short time than she had ever thought possible. She had no choice but to accept it for the moment.

She walked slowly, reluctantly, dread filling her, yet with every step back toward the cabin, toward Inuyasha, the heaviness of her heart lifted. At the edge of the clearing before the cottage, three large deer rested beneath the swaying branches of a tree. She stood for a moment watching them, all too aware of what had transpired. Kagome stepped onto the porch, hesitated, and went inside.

Inuyasha was lying motionless in the bed, his gold eyes wide open, fixed unblinkingly on her face. Kagome felt as if she were falling forward into those gold, fathomless depths. He held out a hand to her. She didn't want to go to him; she went because she had to go. She needed to go to him. A part of her brain analyzed that, how it could possibly be, but she went without fighting the strong compulsion.

His fingers, unexpectedly warm, closed around the coolness of hers, his hand enveloping hers. He tugged at her gently until she had no choice but to sit, then lie beside him. His gold eyes never once relinquished their hold on hers.

_You are cold, little black hair. _His voice whispered over her skin, mesmerized her mind, dispelled the chaos to replace it with a soothing, tranquil calm.

_Allow me to warm you._

His hand shaped her face, traced each delicate bone, stroked down her throat. Kagome blinked, confused, unsure whether she was awake or dreaming. Her body moved restlessly. Again her brain attempted to sort things out for her, but she could not pull away from his hypnotic eyes. Part of her didn't want to.

She wanted to be trapped there for all time, sheltered by him, belonging to him.

Ignoring the screaming protest of his body, Inuyasha shifted so that his large frame half pinned her smaller one to the bed. His hand continued to caress the soft, vulnerable line of her throat, moved to trace the neckline of her cotton top.

_Feel the way our hearts beat together. _His hand pushed the concealing fabric aside so that her full breasts gleamed in the twilight of the sunset.

His mind felt the protest of hers, his soft voice murmuring to weave her deeper under his spell. In the depths of his eyes was hunger, fire, need. He trapped the sapphire blue of her eyes in the intensity of his hot gaze. A slash of razor-sharp talons, and cotton floated to the floor. His hand found warm softness, and with his gold stare still holding hers, he slowly lowered his head.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as his perfect mouth hovered a scant inch above hers. She burned for him. Burned. Her long lashes swept down as his mouth fastened on hers. She nearly cried out at the rush of liquid heat racing through her body at his touch. His mouth explored every inch of hers, caressing, demanding, gentle, and dominant, a sweet stroking along her incisors, a stark male possession.

His mouth left hers to trail kisses down her throat, her shoulder, lower to find the swell of her breast. Kagome's hands found his hair, its rich softness bunched in her fists as his tongue traced a path over her pulse. Her body clenched, waited in anticipation. His teeth nipped gently, moved again so that she shuddered with pleasure as his mouth drew her rich softness into its moist heat.

_I want you, Kagome. I need you._

And it was true. His body didn't seem to understand that claiming her was an impossibility. He hurt, a pain to rival all the others. His skin burned and was unbearably sensitive. Reluctantly he released her breast, moved once more to stroke his tongue over her pulse.

_Kagome. _He murmured her name, and his teeth sank deep.

She gasped at the white-hot lance of pain, the wave of intense pleasure washing over her. Her body arced upward, her arms cradling his head.

It was ecstasy, holding her like this, feeding on sweetness, exploring her softness with his hands. The pleasure was such that Inuyasha' battered body swelled, every muscle taut, rigid. She tasted hot, spicy, addicting. He needed to bury himself in her as he fed. Every natural instinct he possessed, as both man and beast, urgently demanded he unite them in the way of his people, sealing them together for all eternity. Her breasts were soft, perfect, driving him to the brink of madness. Did her ribcage have to be so small and delicate, her waist so tiny? He didn't just want. He needed. He lifted his head, his tongue stroking across the tiny wound, reluctantly closing it.

Kagome's eyes were closed, her body soft and pliant.

_You need, my love. _He kissed her gently.

_Kiss me, my chest. Let me feel that your need is as great as my own._

It was sheer black magic, an erotic whisper of seduction she seemed helpless to resist. Her mouth tasted his skin, lingered, found his throat, the heavy muscles of his chest. Inuyasha knew he was playing with fire. His body could not take much more. His hand caught the nape of her neck, pressed her head to him.

_You hunger, my love._

Self-preservation interceded, and her body stiffened.

Inuyasha' voice was purity itself.

_You will take what I freely offer. It is my right, and you cannot deny me._

The touch of her tongue sent fire racing through his blood. When her teeth pierced his skin, he cried out with the ecstasy of it. He gave himself up to the sensual pleasure, his hand stroking her hair, encouraging her feeding. He needed this closeness, this erotic intimacy. If he could not have all of her at this moment, he could at least ensure their bond.

He held her, blanketing her body in the age-old dominant way of his people, yet there was tenderness in his hands as they caressed her. Slowly his hand slid over her silky hair, stroked, lingered, moved around to trace the delicate lines of her face. Then carefully he began to insert his hand between her mouth and his chest. _Enough, Kagome. Close the wound with your tongue. _His gut clenched hotly, his body shuddered as she obeyed him. He wanted her, needed, even hungered for their union. For a moment he felt that need was far more tormenting than wounds.

He caught her hair in both hands, dragged her head up to his, when everything in him screamed to push her down, to force her to give him some relief. Inuyasha felt as if he was in hell all over again. His mouth found hers, tasted his own blood. Something inside him raised its head and roared, wild, untamed, something close to breaking free of his tight control. Instinctively his mind sought hers.

_Kagome!_

The summons was sharp, on the edge of desperation. Kagome blinked, found herself tangled on the bed with Inuyasha, her skin rubbing against his, his arms tight, vise-like bands around her, his mouth taking hers with such expertise that her entire body raged for him. He was aggressive, dominant, the position he held her in one of submission. When she looked up at him, his eyes went from desperation, hungry desire, and tenderness to a bestial glow, that of a wild animal taking what belonged to it. She recognized those red flames leaping, betraying the violence in him. Magenta stripes appeared on his cheeks when they were not there before. When she stiffened, tried to struggle, a warning growl rumbled deep in his throat.

Kagome went very still, forced her mind away from panic and fear, back toward logic. He had called to her in need. The moment she realized that, she relaxed, holding him in her arms with acceptance. He needed her, and she could do no other than help him. His hands were everywhere, rough, hurting even; his teeth bit at her much too hard.

_Inuyasha. _Deliberately she sought the red haze of his mind. She was calm, tranquil, accepting of his bestial nature.

_Come back to me._

He latched on to her like a drowning man, merging his mind with hers. He was breathing hard, in such pain. She could feel the dark desire beating at him, the demand that he claim what was rightfully his. Inuyasha struggled for control of the monster within him. Kagome kissed his throat, the hard line of his jaw, a soothing, gentle touch.

_It's all right. Come back to me._

He buried his face in her neck, crushed her tightly to him. He was exhausted, in pain, afraid he had driven her even further away. It was Kagome who stroked his hair, murmured soothing nonsense, Kagome who lay soft and pliant close to his heart. Her palm shaped the side of his face, a physical contact; her mind merged firmly, wholly, with his.

_I am sorry. _Inuyasha rested his chin on top of her head, unwilling to face the condemnation he feared would be reflected in her eyes.

_Ssh, just be still. I should never have left you alone._

_You did not cause this. _His arms tightened momentarily. _Kagome, do not think that. You are not to blame for my madness. My body needs yours. The mating between lifemates is not exactly the same as human mating. I nearly hurt you, Kagome. I am sorry._

_You're the one in pain, Inuyasha, _she pointed out gently. She realized she was using their mental link, accepting it as natural. She sighed, reached up to kiss his chin.

They held each other like two children after a terrible fright, taking comfort in one another's closeness.

Kagome became aware after a time that her skin was against his, bare, sensitive, her breasts pressed into his side.

"I don't suppose you want to tell me what happened to the top part of my night dress."

She lay motionless, drowsy and content. Being so close to him should have bothered her, but it simply seemed normal. Her gaze found the some material of her dress slashed to ribbons, scattered on the floor beside the bed.

"You were in a bit of a hurry, I see," she pointed out, making an effort to get up to get dressed.

When Kagome would have pulled away from him, Inuyasha refused to relinquish his hold. Instead, he reached lazily for the quilt and pulled it around her. His smile was in her mind.

_Tell me of your childhood. _He dropped the words into the silence, felt her shock, her pain, her instant withdrawal.

_I want you to tell me this yourself, Kagome. I could look into your memories, but it is not the same as your trusting me with something so personal. _

He had already seen her childhood, the terrible way she had grown up alone. Inuyasha wanted her to share it with him, to give him the priceless gift of her trust.

Kagome could hear the strong, steady beat of his heart, a soothing rhythm. It seemed only fair that she share her nightmare when she had glimpsed the dark stain on his soul.

"I became aware something was wrong with my mother at a very early age. She would go for weeks at a time, never noticing if me and my sister ate or slept or was hurt. Our grandfather had to take case of us most of the time. She had no friends, people admired her, but she really did not have many friends, any that I have seen at least. She was almost never home. She rarely showed interest or affection, only when she began our training. Only then my mother would show me and my sister Kikyo some affection, when we were progressing further in our training."

_Training?_

"Yeah, to protect this." Kagome pointed to the necklace around her neck. It was half of a jewel shard, the other half was nowhere around.

When inuyasha saw it, his eyes grew wider. For some reason he recognized this piece of jewel shard. However, when he tried to search his memories his head began to ache. He let it go.

Kagome noticed the distress, but saw inuyasha recovered from it.

"As I said before, your memories will come back in time inuyasha." But she wondered why he seemed to recognize the jewel. She continued.

"You see the Higurashi clan has been given the duty to protect this jewel from those who seek it to use it for evil and selfish desires. It used to be a full jewel, but the night before my mother was killed when she returned to the village she only had half of the jewel. No one knows what happened to the other jewel. It has been my task since then to look for the other half of the jewel while protecting this one."

"It was my mom's last wish for me, but it also included Kikyo. I thought I would be together with her. But she…. was jealous…. And so full of anger that my mother did not entrusted her with the jewel. We split ways right after our mother's death."

Kagome became silent.

Inuyasha' hand slid over her hair in a caress, found the nape of her neck in a comforting massage. The distress in her voice was almost more than he could bear.

"I was 12 years old when I met her again with Naraku by her side."

Inuyasha growled at the name. Anger swirling, rage flooding him, consuming him, a need to kill arose and for a moment red flames glowed in the depths of his gold eyes. Kagome who should have been scared out of her mind, placed a trembling hand on his face. Bringing him back from the depths of his hatred. His fingers encircled her wrist as if an anchor keeping him from losing control. With an effort he pushed down the demons, angry with himself for frightening her. His thumb feathered lightly over the inside of her wrist, making him all too aware of her pulse racing frantically.

"Inuyasha are you, alright?"

_Yes I am. His family is the cause for my suffering and for my family. And I understand that he is no different from his father and grandfather. _

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that Inuyasha." And she truly was. She never wanted anyone else to suffer especially by the hands of that family.

"Why was your sister with Naraku?" Inuyasha said all of a sudden.

"I don't know. When I saw her that day, I was so happy to see her. Because, the two years we had been a part was so hard for me. All of a sudden one day people started to begin chasing me, I could only just assume it was for the piece of jewel I protected. I ran and ran for two years keeping a low profile, they placed a bounty on my head. It was so hard to get food, most of my childhood was me starving, coping with my mother's death, staying low, and trusting no one, because as soon as I would trust someone they would later betray me just for the reward money. I don't even know how they found out that I had the jewel in my possession. "

She was silent for so long that Inuyasha touched her mind, felt her childhood self-loathing, her fears, and her sense of isolation. His arms tightened, drew her closer to his powerful frame, wanting to shelter her for all time. He knew what it meant to be alone. Totally alone. He never wanted her to feel like that

again.

Kagome felt the light brush of Inuyasha' mouth on her forehead, at her temple, in her hair. His tenderness warmed her when she was shivering inside. ""But, my happiness was short lived as she pointed her bow at me and told me to hand over the shard. A man then came to stand next to her. And I noticed him right away. He looked just like the Onigumo the one who murdered my mother. I knew then that, that must have been his son Naraku. And all my questions were later answered; my sister ratted me out to him and joined his side. I escaped barely alive with the help of some guy who came out of nowhere."

_A guy? _ He probed gently, afraid she would stop sharing what were obviously painful memories. He had no real way to ease her hurt except with the strength of his arms and the closeness of his body. He did not like the sound of another guy in Kagome's life even if this guy saved her life.

"Yeah. One second I was awaiting my death and the next he jumped out of nowhere and I was in his arms. We escaped but could not get too far, as the enemies began to surround us. He was not fast enough to get us both to safety. So he suggested we parted ways, but not before he asked me if we were to meet again if i would do him the honors of bearing his children. He was a weird guy. But, yeah I never got a good glimpse of him. We parted ways as soon as our paths had crossed.

Inuyasha suppressed a growl, whoever this guy was Inuyasha was thankful. But, if this guy ever came near his lifemate again with that kind of intention he would not regret to end the life of this stranger. Yet this strangers personality sounded so familiar to him as well. He just shoved the thought out of his mind.

Kagome laughed. Well aware what was transpiring in her lifemates mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked the latest chapter. I will try to update faster, but I am in Japan and it's hard to write while I am touring and going to university. <strong>

**Please review! I would like to here your toughts. Till next time ! XD**


End file.
